La Venganza del Corsario
by Senshivisa
Summary: Capitulo 19 ...Aceptación Darien Chiba, un hombre en busca de venganza sin saber lo que el destino le dapara, jura acabar con la estirpe del hombre que ha causado tantas penas para su familia.Por favor, dejen reviews...
1. Encuentros

**La venganza del Corsario**

**Capitulo I Encuentros**

Aquella mañana, una terrible tormenta azotaba las aguas del atlántico, dos barcos surcaban las aguas en un fiero combate y se hallaban a punto e zozobrar. Uno de ellos portaba la bandera Española, mientras el otro en el mástil, mostraba la temida bandera pirata. De pronto, el barco pirata viro y el su espolón perforaba el casco del galeón español.

-¡Al abordaje!-Grito el pirata. Los hombres del corsario se lanzaron a una cruenta lucha con los hombres del barco abordado. El Barco se ladeaba de lado a lado, tenia entradas de agua producto de la feroz lucha y de la tormenta. Después de varias horas de lucha y de varios muertos (incluyendo al capitán), el contramaestre del barco atacado se rindió ante el Corsario Fantasma.

-¿Cuál era su destino?-Pregunto el Corsario

-Maracaibo.-Contesto el hombre

-Andrew, que pongan a estos hombres en una batea y que les den víveres. Respetaremos la vida de estos valientes.

El agradecido hombre, dijo entonces con cierto embarazo.- Señor, con nosotros viajan algunas personas, entre ellos una duquesa que esperan en Maracaibo.

-¿Una duquesa?-En ese momento, uno de sus tripulantes llamo su atención

-Capitán, hemos encontrado a estas personas.-Dijo mostrando a un grupo de gente.

-Veamos.- Después de posar su vista en cada uno de los integrantes del grupo, una en especial llamo su atención. Era una mujer, vestía un hermoso y largo vestido, su cabellera cubierta por una "caperuza" que con los relámpagos producían cierto efecto de misterio, ya que solo se veían sus hermosos ojos azules.

-¿Su nombre?.-Pregunto el corsario acercándose a la mujer

-Duquesa…-Dijo una de sus ayudas de cámara

-Silencio.-Dijo el hombre y continuo su camino hasta estar frente a frente de aquella mujer

-¿Su nombre Señora?-Volvió a preguntar

-Serena Tzuquino, Duquesa de Aviñon y Alba.-Contesto la mujer posando sus hermosos ojos en el que la interrogaba.

-Así que usted es la dichosa condesa de que hablaba el contramaestre…Andrew

-Si capitán

-¿Crees que podríamos cobrar un buen rescate por alguien con tan nobles títulos...?

-Si señor

-Perfecto. Entonces pongan a los demás en otra canoa…La Señora Duquesa vendrá con nosotros a las Tortugas.- dicho esto, Andrew junto a Artemis (Uno de los tripulantes), dirigieron a la gente a una de las canoas. Mientras esto sucedía, aquella mujer hablo

-¿Quisiera saber cual es su nombre caballero, y con que autoridad me retiene usted en contra de mi voluntad?

-Mi nombre Señora.- Dijo quitándose el sombrero y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.-Es Darien Chiba, señor de Rosetti y Troyes, mejor conocido en el territorio de los mares como el Corsario fantasma.

-¿Cómo¡El terrible Corsario Fantasma¿Qué hará conmigo?

-Señora, no soy el sanguinario que cree. Usted se ha dado cuenta que he dejado libres a los sobrevivientes y a sus compañeros. Así que no debe preocuparse, por el momento, usted esta bajo mi protección hasta que se pague el rescate que pediremos por usted. –Dijo besando la mano de la asustada mujer.-Andrew, lleve a la Duquesa a su camarote.-Acto seguido el rubio pirata escolto a la mujer. En superficie, El corsario daba órdenes

-Pronto, aten el galeón al Trueno (el nombre del barco pirata), debemos remolcarlo hasta llegar a tierra firme. Mientras tanto, en el camarote de la duquesa

-Luna… ¿Estas ahí?-Pregunto viendo entre sombras

-Si Duquesa.

-Oh Luna! Creí que también te habían llevado a la canoa.-Dijo Abrazando a la mujer

-No Señora. Me escondí cuando escuche que la tomarían como rehén

-Querida Luna. No se que es lo que nos espera. Y mucho menos lo que valla a hacer ese hombre cuando descubra que estas aquí.

-No se preocupe Duquesa. Nada nos pasara

-eso espero. Ahora durmamos, es lo único que podemos hacer.

Minutos después, la tormenta ceso y la calma volvió a los dos galeones.

* * *

_¡**Hola!**_

_** Espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo de "La venganza del Corsario". Les comento que para escribir esta historia, me he basado en dos de mis novelas favoritas "El Corsario Negro" y "Sandokan", dos estupendas obras del magnifico escritor Italiano Emilio Salgari. Si alguno de ustedes ya ha leido sus obras no me dejara mentir, y si no lo han hecho, no me queda más que decirles ¿Que esperan?.**_

_** Bueno pues, espero les haya gustado, y como siempre, espero sus comentarios.**_

_**Senshivisa**_


	2. La Cena

LA VENGANZA DEL CORSARIO

CAPITULO II LA CENA

La tormenta ha pasado, "El trueno" remolca al galeón español por las tranquilas aguas del océano. Después de la batalla, la tripulación ha vuelto a sus labores acostumbradas.

-Nicólas!-Dijo el Corsario fantasma

-Si Capitán.-Contesto un castaño joven

-Ve al galón y pregunta a la duquesa si necesita de algo.-Dicho esto, el marino asintió con la cabeza y bajo a abordo una batea. Después de remar por unos minutos, llego hasta el barco que era remolcado. Subió a la cubierta y se dispuso a buscar a la condesa, de pronto, observo una sombra tras de el, y con un reflejo demasiado rápido, sujeto a la mujer que estaba tras de el.

-¿Quién eres?

-Yo soy….

-Luna ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto la duquesa que llegaba corriendo al escuchar a aquel hombre

-Señora yo…

-¿Usted conoce a esta mujer?

-Si. Es mi ayuda de cámara

-Ayuda de cámara?….Ya veremos que dice el capitán.-Dijo tomando fuertemente a la mujer por el brazo y halándola hacia la orilla

-¿A dónde la lleva?

-Con el capitán.

-¿Para que?

-El debe saber que esta mujer esta aquí. –Dijo bajando a la mujer

-Espere. Yo iré con usted.- Y tras decir esto bajo subiendo a la batea. Ya en "El trueno"

-Capitán

-¿Qué pasa Nicólas?

-Mire lo que encontré en el galeón.

-¿Una mujer?-dijo observándole fijamente.-¿Quién es?

-Es mi ayuda de cámara

-¿Qué? Disculpe condesa, pero el rescate solo cubre a su preciosa persona, no a nadie más…

-¿Es usted un cabello antes que corsario verdad señor?

-Si

-Entonces creo que por el hecho de usted haberme privado de la libertad, tengo el derecho de que alguien de mi absoluta confianza este conmigo. ¿Oh no?

-Parece que tiene razón. Esta bien, su "ayuda de cámara" se quedara.- Después de esto, la condesa junto a su fiel sirviente regresaron al galeón. Los días pasaron, y Luna que era todo un "as" en la cocina, se convirtió en indispensable del cocinero de "El Trueno", cabe mencionar, que de igual forma fue cosechando una amistad con Artemis, uno de los hombres de confianza del temible Corsario Fantasma.

-¡¡¡Señora, Señora!-Llego corriendo Luna al camarote de la Duquesa

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que……..

-Ah ya se, no vino Artemis a galantearte como siempre

-¿Qué?-contesto la apenada sirvienta.-NO.

-Entonces?

-El capitán le manda esto.-Dijo extendiendo la mano sobre la cual había una carta sellada con las armas del Corsario Fantasma. La duquesa tomo la misiva y abrió con recelo. Después de leerla la cerró y dijo

-Luna…prepara el baño. Tenemos una cena esta noche.

-Señora…….

-¿Qué luna? No podemos rechazar una invitación, y menos si es de el capitán del barco ¿Oh si?

-No señora.- Inmediatamente Luna se preparo. La hora llego, en el Trueno, una canoa se acercaba.

-Celebro que halla aceptado mi invitación a cenar Duquesa

-Encantada.- Ya en el comedor, las viandas comenzaron a servirse.

-Artemis, puedes retirarte.-Dijo El Corsario a uno de sus hombres

-Luna

-Si señora

-Espérame fuera

-Pero Señora…

-No te preocupes, el Capitán es un caballero ¿Verdad?

-Así es. Puede salir sin preocuparse, su ama estará bien.-Enseguida la mujer asintió con la cabeza y salio. Fuera, se encontraba Artemis, así que no desaprovecharon la oportunidad. Mientras tanto, El Corsario y la Duquesa conversaban amablemente.

-Señor, me sorprende su amabilidad

-Ah si?

-Si. Las referencias que tenia de usted le describían como un hombre amargado y fiero.

-Tengo razones señora, aunque debo decirle que no soy tan amargado como lo dicen. Lo único que deseo es vengar la muerte de mis padres y de mi hermano.

-¡Su hermano?

-Si Señora. El mismo hombre que mato a mis padres asesino a mi hermano menor. Y no descansare hasta acabar con el.

-¿Cuál es el nombre del objeto de su venganza?

-Será mejor que lo ignore Señora. Este conflicto mió no le atañe.- En eso se encontraban cuando de pronto

-Capitán, capitán!

-¿Qué pasa Richard?

-El Contramaestre Andrew ha visto una nave española

-¿Esta seguro?

-Si.

-Diga al contramaestre que se coloque en posición de ataque. YO voy enseguida

-Duquesa, me temo que nuestra velada será cancelada

-Pero como..? Van a atacar?

-Si Señora. Y será mejor que usted y su dama de compañía se queden aquí.- Dijo esto salio a la superficie. Minutos después, escucho el sonido de cañones disparando y de la voz del corsario que decía

-¡Ataquen!.- En la superficie del barco aquel, se desencadeno una encarnizada lucha. Los soldados españoles eran mayores en número pero los hombres del Corsario lo eran en táctica y ataque. Después de varia horas de lucha, y ningún sobreviviente de la nave española, el Corsario y su gente regresaron a EL TRUENO, no sin antes hundir el barco español.

Ya en el Trueno, Serena salio junto a Luna al ver el regreso de los que luchaban. Algunos tenían algunas heridas, otros solo rasguños, así que se unió al medico del barco y ayudo a curar de los heridos

-Duquesa ¿Qué cree que esta haciendo?-Pregunto El cansado capitán

-¿Qué le parece? Ayudo a los heridos

-Pero esa no es su labor. Usted es mi rehén, no mi sirvienta

-Lo se señor. Pero como buena rehén que soy, no puedo quedarme sentada.-Dijo y continúo vendando la cabeza de uno de los heridos.

-Esta bien señora, haga lo que desee.- Dicho esto salio a cubierta para revisar los daños causados

-¡Maldición!-dijo.-Derribaron u palo de trinquete. ¿Andrew…?

-Si capitán?

-Cual es el puerto más cercano?

-Puerto Limón, señor.

-Entonces cambia el curso. Tendremos que llegar ahí para reparar el barco, de lo contrario no podremos llegar a Tortugas.

El rumbo del barco fue cambiado. Mientras esto sucedía, El corsario fantasma observaba embelesado a aquella mujer.

-No le parece hermosa esa mujer…Andrew

-Si señor. Muy hermosa. Nada más cierto

-Esa belleza puede resultarme demasiado peligrosa

-¿Peligrosa?

-Así es.


	3. Hasta Pronto

**LA VENGANZA DEL CORSARIO **

**_CAPITULO III_** **HASTA PRONTO**

Cuatro meses han pasado desde que El Corsario Fantasma privo de su Libertad a la duquesa. La noche ha caído, una tormenta se avecina, en el horizonte, se vislumbran algunas luces de lo que es Puerto Limón.

-Señora, hemos llegado a Puerto Limón. Cuando quiera puede bajar a tierra en una canoa custodiada por mis hombres.-Dijo el temible Corsario

-No se preocupe caballero, ni yo ni mi dama de compañía trataremos de escapar. Seguimos siendo sus rehenes.

-Ya no lo son

-¿Cómo?

-El rescate fue depositado en la caja de tripulación. Usted y su sirvienta son libres.

-No. ¡No es posible! Nadie pudo pagar ese rescate… ¡Usted¡Usted lo pago!- En ese momento, el contramaestre Andrew entro al camarote

-Capitán, la tormenta esta cesando. Debemos aprovechar para reparar "El TRUENO"

-Tienes razón…Andrew?

-Si señor

-Que conduzcan a la Duquesa y a su sirvienta a tierra firme. Ahora es libre.

Minutos más tarde, La Duquesa de Aviñon y Alba, dejaba a "el Trueno". NO sin antes despedirse del enigmático Corsario Fantasma.

-Señor, no tengo más que desearle una larga vida y agradecerle el buen trato para mi y mi acompañante.

-Señora, ha sido un placer el conocerla, aunque no halla sido de la mejor manera posible.-Dijo besando la delicada mano de la condesa.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?-Pregunto la Condesa

-Posiblemente Señora, un filibustero puede estar en el lugar menos pensado.- Dicho esto, hizo una señal y la canoa comenzó a navegar. Luna por su parte, decía adiós con la mano a su nuevo amigo Artemis.

-Triste?-Pregunto Richard a Artemis que respondía a la despedida desde el barco

-¿Triste¿Por qué?

-No te preocupes. Seguro la vuelves a ver.- Dijo dándole una palma en el hombro.- Después de ver que la canoa se alejaba, el capitán siguió dando ordenes

-Pronto, apresúrense antes de que la guardia se percate de nuestra presencia. No tengo tiempo para luchar. Necesito llegar a Tortugas lo más pronto posible.- Dicho esto, toda la tripulación comenzó a trabajar arduamente hasta que culminaron su trabajo. Poco después, ya que los hombres que habían ido a dejar a la Duquesa regresaron, "El Trueno" levo anclas y continúo su ruta hacia la mítica isla, donde los filibusteros tenían su guarida.

Mientras esto sucedía, Serena junto con Luna, buscaban ayuda con las autoridades del lugar. Después de ser recibidas por el capitán de la guardia de Puerto Limón, fueron alojadas en el fuerte. Dos días después, abordaron un buque con destino a Maracaibo.

-Señora

-Si Luna

-Falta mucho para llegar a Maracaibo?

-Si Luna, apenas llevamos 4 días de viaje, nos faltan a lo sumo, 10 días mas.

-Oh……..

-No te preocupes Luna. Porque no te arreglas un poco y vamos al salón a escuchar un poco de música.- Veinte minutos después, La hermosa duquesa, con su eterna acompañante, se encontraban en el salón disfrutando de la música. Minutos después, un hombre con pinta de filibustero entro en el salón, seguido de una fiera escolta. Todos dejaron de bailar y el piano enmudeció abruptamente. Fue enseguida hacia la dama que le pareció la más hermosa.

-Bailaría usted un vals conmigo…madame?-dijo haciendo una reverencia hacia la persona de Serena.

-Yo…si…si con gusto.-Dijo sorprendida

-Usted…-Dijo dirigiéndose al pianista.- ¿Que espera? Toque algo de Strauss¡vamos rápido!

-¡Oh, s-si, s-si enseguida!-Contesto el pianista

-¡Damas y caballeros, continúen divirtiéndose¡Bailemos!-Añadió el pirata. Mientras bailaban, aquel hombre charlaba con la duquesa.

-¿Cuál es su nombre bella dama?

-Serena Tzuquino, Duquesa de Aviñon y Alba.

-Mucho gusto Duquesa. Mi nombre es Seiya Kou, El Corsario Rojo

-¿Corsario Rojo?

-Si. ¿Algún problema?

-No. ¿Es usted compañero de El Corsario fantasma?

-Más que eso. Es mi hermano.

-Entonces… ¿Van a saquear el buque?

-No Señora. Solamente sentí ganas de bailar, y al escuchar la música no pude resistir la tentación.

-Lo celebro. Al parecer es usted tan noble y generoso como su hermano.- Mientras tanto, en uno de los rincones del salón.

-¿Cómo permitió que estos bandidos entren así en el salón?

-El barco esta ocupado por setecientos hombres armados y rodeados por una flotilla de 20 paraos (embarcación muy pequeña con quilla profunda y una sola vela) ¿Cómo podría impedírselos?-En ese momento la música ceso, y aquel rincón quedo al descubierto.

-He ahí el motivo de mi visita a este barco

-¿el embajador Jedite?

-El embajador de España.- Dijo acercándose a los dos hombres.- ¿Quiere mostrarme sus credenciales caballero?-Pregunto dirigiéndose al rubio hombre

-¿Quién se ha creído usted¡Yo solo me acreditare ante la autoridad competente!

-¿Esto es inaudito!-Dijo el capitán.- Ah no una señal del filibustero, sus hombres tomaron al embajador por los brazos

-Lleven al caballero a su cabina. Más tarde comprobare si es quien dice ser.

-¡Esto es un secuestro!-Exclamo el exaltado hombre

-En efecto. Pero nadie, ni el capitán pueden hacer nada para impedirlo.

-¿Qué va a hacer con el embajador….y a donde se dirige ahora?-Pregunto el Capitán

-Por lo pronto a bailar otro vals con la hermosa duquesa.- Dicho esto tomo el brazo de la duquesa y continuaron bailando.- NO parece asustada, es más ni siquiera molesta madame.

-Porque no lo estoy. Hace poco conocí a El Corsario Fantasma, y si usted es su hermano, se que se trata de un hombre justo y gentil.- después de terminado el baile, el corsario hablo nuevamente

-Damas y Caballeros, el baile ha terminado. Tienen 15 minutos para subir a las canoas y abandonar el buque.

-¿Por qué tenemos que hacerlo?-Recrimino el Capitán

-Porque hay varias cargas de dinamita que mis hombres han colocado por todo el buque, y explotaran exactamente en quince minutos.- Dicho esto, los pasajeros invadieron desesperados la cubierta y saltaron a las canoas. Mientras tanto, en la cabina del embajador

-Todo esta en orden, lleven al Sr. Jedite Martos (han de disculpar, pero se supone que es españolP) a nuestro barco.- Después, el temido filibustero subió a la cubierta, pudo observar que la Duquesa junto a su sirvienta no habían abordado todavía ninguna de las canoas.

-Valla caballeros que han resultado sus compañeros de viaje madame!-Dijo acercándose a ella.- Tome este anillo, como agradecimiento por el placer de haberme permitido bailar con usted.-Dijo poniendo una hermosa joya en el dedo de la Duquesa.

-Tal vez nos volveremos a ver.- Dijo tomando a la Duquesa en brazos

-será un honor

-Vamos, dejen espacio para dos hermosas damas.- Dijo Subiendo a la Duquesa y acto seguido a Luna. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y después la canoa toco las aguas del mar. Después de que todas las pequeñas embarcaciones estaban a una distancia considerable del barco, este estallo en mil pedazos.

Mientras esto sucedía, Seiya observaba desde su galeón el espectáculo, cuando fue interrumpido

-Pagara caro su osadía Seiya, recuerde mi nombre: Capitán Neflite Foster. Algún día nos volveremos a ver, y juro que me las pagara¡Lo juro!

-No se preocupe. Nunca lo olvidare, Neflite Foster.- Acto seguido los filibusteros aprovecharon el viento de la noche y continuaron con el rumbo.

Mientras tanto, en "El Trueno", el capitán recibía una noticia nada agradable

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si Darien. El gobernador de Maracaibo acaba de apresar a "El Corsario verde"

-¡Maldito gobernador! Contramaestre…..cambia el rumbo. Vamos a Maracaibo

-Piensas irle a rescatar…..

-Si.

-Entonces nosotros iremos contigo.

-Gracias amigo.-Dijo el Corsario poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del Capitán del otro barco.

Así que el Corsario Fantasma junto a su amigo Miguel el Vasco, van a rescatar a el corsario verde, y en pos del Gobernador de Maracaibo……………..

* * *

**_¿Que tal mis queridos amigos?_**

**_Aqui tienen un nuvo capitulo de "LA VENGANZA DEL CORSARIO". Espero que este capitulo les haya agradado.. Pido disculpas por hacer tan pequeños los capitulos, pero es que de lo contrario, me temo que la historia acabarian antes de lo pensado. _**

**_Agradesco enormemente sus comentarios, y confio en que esta, seguira siendo de su agrado. Hasta pronto_**

**_Senshivisa_**


	4. Inicio de una Muerte Anunciada

**LA VENGANZA DEL CORSARIO**

**CAPITULO IV INICIO DE UNA MUERTE ANUNCIADA**

Poco después, en Puerto Rico, Seiya se presentaba ante el Gobernador de la ciudad, Ricardo de los Monteros diciendo:

-He aquí las credenciales que me acreditan como embajador de España, su alteza, el Rey, le envía por mi conducto sus más cordiales saludos.

-Bienvenido Señor Embajador, llega a tiempo para ver el escarmiento que tenemos de algunos rebeldes.

Ya en la plaza de la ciudad, varios hombres estaba a punto de recibir un tiro, cuando de pronto, uno de ellos logro safarse de sus ataduras y con un puñal corrió hasta donde se encontraba el Gobernador, a un toque estuvo de matarlo, pero Seiya, desenfundo sus dos pistolas españolas e hizo fuego. El peligro paso. Aquel tremendo susto le quito al gobernador las ganas de seguir presenciando las ejecuciones de los reos.

-Le debo la vida embajador. Desde ahora considérese mi benefactor y amigo

-Me alegro de haber salvado algo tan valioso, como es la vida de su excelencia.- Esa misma noche, Seiya estaba invitado a asistir a una cena en el palacio del sr. Gobernador que se despidió para descansar y reponerse por el susto causado

-¡señor, señor¡Tenemos problemas!

-¿Qué ocurre Hernán?

-Un galeón español se acerca a puerto y viene remolcando las canoas de los náufragos que usted evacuo del buque.

-¡Pronto, llama a Nau y di a todos que se preparen para salir al encuentro del galeón!- Nau comandaba el más rápido de los paraos de la flotilla de Seiya.

-Ordene usted señor

-Adelántate y encabeza el asedio que enfrentaremos contra el galeón español que se acerca. NO debemos permitir que se acerque a la ciudad.- El Galeón en cuestión, avanzaba rápidamente, remolcando las lanchas de los náufragos.

-Si logra llegar al muelle, los tripulantes –que ya deben haber oído de los náufragos la historia de nuestro abordaje- me denunciaran ente el gobernador, que se enterara de que estoy usurpando el cargo del embajador que secuestre.- Como confirmación de los temores de Seiya, el galeón español disparo un cañonazo contra el galeón pirata.

-¡Ellos han iniciado el fuego¡Mucho mejor¡Hernán, da la señal a nuestros artilleros!- Como Seiya les había indicado antes de abandonar Puerto Rico, los paraos se desplegaron en circulo y rodearon al galeón agresor. En una de las lanchas, circulaban La Duquesa Serena y Foster.

-Mis compatriotas han hecho mal en desafiar al Corsario Rojo, capitán.

-Ese filibustero no se atreverá a enfrentarse contra un crucero español. Solo quiere asustarnos. En cuanto lleguemos a Puerto Rico, yo mismo lo acusara con el Gobernador, y este tendrá que colgarlo. A el y a su gente para escarmiento de todos los piratas que surcan los mares del Golfo.-En ese mismo momento, uno de los paraos paso frente a las canoas, cortando las cuerdas que los unían al galeón.

-¿Qué hacen¡No entiendo!-Dijo sorprendido Foster.

-Seguramente no quieren hacernos daño. ¡El cielo se apiade de los tripulantes del galeón!-Rogó la duquesa.

Los cañones del parao de Nau tronaron en cuanto los náufragos estuvieron fuera del alcance de la línea de fuego. La batalla no duro mucho, pronto el galeón español, comenzó a incendiarse, no sin antes hundir a varios paraos. La flotilla del Corsario Rojo se dispuso a volver a Puerto Rico y su agresor se sumergió destrozado. Desde una de las canoas de náufragos, Foster y La Duquesa Serena, observaban la trágica escena.

-¡Maldición¡Remen, les digo que remen¡Tenemos que llegar pronto a la ciudad y denunciar a ese maldito Corsario Rojo¡El que no reme le meteré un plomazo en la cabeza!-Exclamaba enfurecido Foster.

Mientras esto sucedía, "El Trueno" encallaba en una pequeña isla del Caribe.

-Darien!-Dijo un hombre de apariencia reacia

-¡Pedro¡Amigo mió!-Dijo Darien dando un abrazo a su interlocutor.-¿Es cierto lo que me acaba de decir uno de tus hombres?

-Así es Darien. El Corsario Verde escapo de las garras del maldito gobernador.

-¿Dónde esta?

-Eso es algo que todavía no sabemos. Pero esta bien, te lo digo yo que no se mentir.

-Te lo agradezco Pedro. Ahora, permíteme ir a visitar a una vieja amiga

-Claro.- Acto seguido aquel hombre vestido de negro, se adentro en la pequeña ciudad. Llego a una de tantas calles y tocó a una puerta. Poco después, una mujer que cubría su larga cabellera con un paliacate abrió la puerta

-¿Darien?-Dijo la mujer echándose a los brazos del visitante.-¡entra, entra!-Dijo halando al hombre

-¿Cómo has estado?-Dijo el Corsario sentándose a la mesa y quitando el sombrero de su cabeza.

-Bien. Como siempre

-Y tú¿Qué has hecho?

-Lo que debo hacer. Continuar con mi venganza

-Ah¿Sabes? Me entere que conociste a una duquesa muy hermosa

-Así es

-Y también que te impresiono mucho. ¡No te habrás enamorado de ella verdad?

-No. Sabes que la única que me interesa eres tú.- Dijo halando a la mujer hacia sus brazos

-Sabes que no es cierto. Yo nunca me equivoco. Soy una gitana muy precisa.

-Pues esta vez si lo harás. ¿No se que rayos le viste a Nicolás? Pudiendo tener al capitán, preferiste al marinero.

-Si. Porque el marinero es más guapo que el capitán.-Dijo safandose de los brazos de aquel hombre. En ese mismo instante, un hombre castaño entro en la casa.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Pregunto

-Nada Nicolás. Lo de siempre. Tratando de convencer a tú mujer de que se valla conmigo

-Pero yo le repetía lo de siempre. Que no puedo.

-¿Ya ve señor? Rei aparte de ser la mejor gitana, también es la mejor mujer.

-Lo se Nicólas. Lo sé. Pero bueno. Los dejo que disfruten del reencuentro. En cinco días salimos a tortugas. Así que aprovechen el tiempo.-Dicho esto, dio una palmada en el hombro del marino, salio de la casa y cerro la puerta tras de si.

-Dime la verdad Nicólas

-¿de que?

-Esa duquesa… ¿Darien le tomo algún afecto en especial?

-No lo se ¿Por qué?

-Siento algo raro en él

-¿A caso crees que esa mujer sea……?

-Espero que no Nicólas. Porque de lo contrario, por primera vez me arrepentiría de haber acertado.

Es misma noche, en Puerto Rico, Seiya disfrutaba del banquete ofrecido en su honor por el Gobernador

-¡Servid más vino a mi salvador, a mi héroe, vamos esclavos!-De pronto, la puerta se abrió y un hombre entro señalando a Seiya.

-¡Arrestadle¡Este es el pirata que hundió mi barco y secuestro al embajador español!

Continuara……………………………………………………………………….

* * *

**_Hola de nuevo!_**

**_Aqui estoy con otro capitulo que como siempre, espero sea de su agrado. De igual forma, agradeciendo todos sus comentario, y espero esta historia siga siendo de su agrado._**

**_Ahora bien, con respecto al comentario de Ady, celebro enormemente que hayas leido esta maravillosa historia. Y para resolver tú duda, tienes toda la razón, "El Corsario Negro", consta de dos tomos. El primero que bien comentas, termina con la dolorosaa separación de nuestro heroe y su bien amada y el segundo lleva por titúlo "La Reina de los Caribes", en este se describe la culminación del deseo de venganza y otros tantos. Pero no quiero quitarte la emoción de leer las aventuras de nuestro desdichado heroe. Espero pues, esta breve reseña, te haya servido de algo._**

**_Y cabe recordarles que esta historia esta basada en dos obras: Sandokan y El Corsario Negro, asi que la presente, no sera precisamente igual a alguna de estas dos. Aclarado el punto, no me queda más que decirles_**

**_Hasta pronto._**

**_Senshivisa_**


	5. Inicio de una Muerte Anunciada 2a Parte

**LA VENGANZA DEL CORSARIO**

**CAPITULO V INICIO DE UNA MUERTE ANUNCIADA 2a PARTE**

-¿Quién es este¿Cómo es posible que le haya dejado entrar a mis habitaciones privadas ministro?

-Lo siento su alteza; creí que el sabría guardar la calma y comportarse. Es el capitán de un barco que naufrago, e insiste en que fue atacado por piratas…

-¡Pero no cualquier clase de piratas, fue este!-Dijo señalando nuevamente a Seiya- ¡El hundió mi barco y nos dejo abandonados en las canoas. En su barco tiene preso al verdadero embajador español!- El Gobernador de la ciudad observo al acusador y después de un corto silencio, pregunto

-¿Qué dice usted caballero? Las acusaciones son muy graves

-Lo único que se me ocurre al escuchar los disparates de este…aturdido oficial, que debe confundirme con alguien que se me parece alteza.

-¿Qué¡Cínico!-Dijo el exasperado capitán- ¡Fuera se encuentran los demás náufragos! Que ellos le digan si me equivoco al identificar a este sujeto como el Corsario Rojo.- En Ese momento la puerta se abrió, y Seiya observo a la duquesa, rápidamente, se acerco hasta ella y la condujo al centro del lugar, no sin antes cerrar la puerta tras de si.

-Perdone su alteza, pero creo que la dama si me conoce, y no me va a confundir como su compañero. Si no mal recuerdo, hace algunos meses tuve el placer de bailar con usted en una reunión ofrecida por el gobernador de Veracruz¿No es así?-Dijo Besando galantemente la mano de Serena, mirándola con intención, y aguardo su respuesta de la cual dependía totalmente.

-En efecto su alteza. Este caballero me fue presentado como embajador de España, que venia en representación de su majestad el Rey.-Dijo La Duquesa

-Aquella noche le obsequie a esta dama un anillo que aún puede observar puesto en su mano, alteza.

-Es verdad. Véalo usted mismo, tiene engarzado un diamante.-Añadió Serena. EL gobernador tomo la delicada mano de la Duquesa, y observo el anillo que lucia en su dedo

-¡Es verdad¡Un autentico diamante¡Solo un embajador podría ser tan generoso! Mientras continuaba observando la maravillosa joya pensaba Si este hombre no es el embajador español, si se trata de un personaje rico y poderoso. No me interesa enemistarme con el por un grupo insignificante de náufragos. Además…regala joyas preciosas con suma facilidad. Quizá a mi también me trate de regalar algo así. -¡Saquen enseguida a este marinerillo español! Agradezca que no lo mande encarcelar pero para otra vez tenga más cuidado al acusar a alguien.- Hizo una seña y los guardias sacaron al enfurecido capitán

-¡Me las pagaras Seiya; maldito asesino, maldito farsante¡Volveremos a encontrarnos!

-¡Pobre hombre, parece que tantos días a la intemperie le hicieron perder el juicio¡Mira que confundirme con El Corsario Rojo¡Ja!

-Continuemos el convite señor embajador. Madame, hágame el honor de sentarse a la mesa con nosotros. Coma y beba a su gusto, si es amiga del Sr. Embajador, es también mi amiga y mi huésped.- Al terminar la cena , Seiya hizo una seña a uno de sus hombres que le entrego un pequeño saco. Lo tomo y lo vació sobre la mesa.

-¡Piedras preciosas!-Exclamo el Gobernador

-Acepte este obsequio excelencia. Mañana temprano vendré por usted, para llevarle a conocer mi barco. Así comprobara cuan disparatadas eran las acusaciones de ese oficial.-Acto seguido salio, llevando del brazo a la duquesa y dejando al gobernador admirando su "regalo". Ya fuera del lugar,

-Señora, preferiría que usted permanezca algún tiempo bajo mi protección. Temo que Foster intente alguna represalia en contra suya por su apoyo.

-No hace falta Seiya. Lo que me preocupa es el asunto del embajador… ¿No se arriesga demasiado llevando al Gobernador al barco?

-No en realidad madame, ya di orden a Hernán de que pasara al embajador a su parao.- Serena y Seiya caminaban hacia la casa que el "embajador" había alquilado cerca del puerto.

-Hay unas sombras sospechosas detrás de ese callejón, Serena, póngase tras de mi.-En ese instante, sonaron dos tiros provenientes del callejón.

-¡Descuide, señor embajador¡Nosotros nos encargaremos!-Dijeron dos soldados que escoltaban a la pareja. Cuando creían que los atacantes habían huido

-¡Seiya, otra vez te salvaste¡Pero la próxima te matare!

-¡es la voz de Foster¡Se ha ido!- Después del incidente, siguieron su camino. A la mañana siguiente, el Gobernador se encontraba en la cubierta del Galeón pirata. Seiya, que había preparado una farsa con su flotilla de paraos, hicieron creer al Gobernador que los piratas habían huido del alcance del gobernador. Por la noche, el invitado regreso muy emocionado a su palacio. Mientras tanto

-¿Y para que esa farsa señor?-Pregunto Serena

-Para que el Gobernador confié en mí. Por el momento no le puedo decir más.- En ese momento, Hernán entro en la habitación y dejo algo al oído del corsario, que inmediatamente se puso de pie.

-Señora-dijo-Lamento que nuestra charla tenga que ser interrumpida, pero debo cumplir con una diligencia.

Minutos después Seiya y Hernán llegaban al puerto.

-Así que el Sr. Embajador escapo?

-Así es señor. Soborno a dos de los guardias y robo una canoa

-mmm. Con la canoa que robo y a golpe de remo dudo mucho que el Sr. Embajador llegue muy lejos. En fin, por ahora regresaremos a la ciudad. Más adelante le buscaremos.- Acto seguido, Seiya seguido de sus fieles marinos, ingresaron en uno de los barrios más lúgubres del lugar. Después de caminar por algunos callejones, entraron en una taberna. No bien había tomado asiento cuando de pronto

-¡Vaya¡Así que aquí está el impostor, y ha logrado engañar al gobernador!

-¡Basta ya de asedios Foster¡Saldemos con un duelo las cuentas que tenemos pendientes, y terminemos con esto!- Dijo Seiya levantándose de su asiento.

-A eso he venido, Corsario Rojo. Esta vez no te me escaparas, veré por fin el color de tu sangre.

-Habla menos, y actúa más capitancillo.- Dijo al mismo tiempo que los sacaban un cuchillo. Foster lanzo la primera cuchillada que Seiya esquivo milagrosamente. El Corsario Rojo logro acercar la punta de su arma demasiado a la garganta del español, quien sin embargo, logro apartarlo de un rodillazo.

-¡Ya estoy harto de ti, mequetrefe¡Ahora vas a conocerme!- Seiya propino a Foster un tremendo golpe en la quijada con el cuchillo. El español quedo inconciente.

-Lo más probable es que me arrepienta más delante de no haberlo matado en esta ocasión, Pero en fin. Has que algunos hombres lo lleven a su hospedaje-dijo a Hernán.-Yo me retiro. Al día siguiente, en el galeón pirata, seiya verificaba que al Gobernador, no le había llegado noticia alguna del embajador español.

-si no le parece mal, la señora Duquesa nos acompañara, excelencia.- Después de algunas horas navegando, el convoy se interno en la selva.

-¡Espero tener ahora mejor que la ultima vez¡Je je!-Dijo el gobernador. Cuando anocheció todos descansaban y habían levantado sus tiendas alrededor de la del Gobernador. El Gobernador recibía a un visitante.

-Le agradezco que acceda a recibirme, excelencia. Seguirle a usted desde Puerto Rico y luego por las selvas no ha sido fácil. Pero lo hice para advertirle que su vida y su ciudad corren peligro.

-Debe tener cuidado, que el embajador Jedite Martos no le ve Neflite Foster, o pensara que estoy ocultando a sus enemigos y tramando algo en contra suya.

-Él es quien trama algo Sr. Gobernador. El no es el embajador Jedite Martos, él lo secuestro. Además, piensa sembrar el terror con todos los filibusteros del Caribe.

-Pero, no entiendo porque querría el Sr. Martos hacer todo eso.

-Deje de llamarlo Sr. Martos. El es en realidad, Seiya, El Corsario Rojo, uno de los filibusteros más terribles de las Tortugas. Y lo que quiere es acabar con los Gobernadores de España.

-¡Mátele, mátele, Foster¡Tiene que quitarme a ese hombre, tiene que salvarme de la muerte!-Dijo implorante.

-Lo haré excelencia, solo manténgame oculto entre sus soldados, en la expedición de mañana. No diga nada a nadie sobre mi presencia, y matare al Corsario cuando más distraído este.- A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano se reanudo la marcha. Unos soldados habían avistado a una pantera solitaria, y seguían su rastro. Luego de caminar más de una hora…

-¡ahí esta la pantera, señor!-Dijo uno de los soldados

-Tome mi arma y pruebe suerte usted, Sr. Jedite. Mi puntería, como usted ya sabe, es muy mala.-Dijo el Gobernador. Seiya tomo el arma, apunto…pero antes que Seiya disparara…

-¡Muere impostor!-Grito Neflite al mismo momento que disparaba un arma. Al escuchar el estampido, el felino se asusto, e iniciando una loca carrera, pasó entre los contendientes en el momento en que Seiya iba a acribillar a Neflite, luego de esquivar el disparo.

-Ja ja ja.-Riose el español, para después escabullirse entre la vegetación

-¡Esta vez no te dejare con vida traidor!-Dijo Seiya corriendo tras el

-¡su excelencia, deténgalos, se van a matar!-Suplico la duquesa

-Lo siento señora, pero es un duelo. Ellos tendrán que ver por su vida. No intervendré.-

-Me parece sospechoso todo esto. Creo que el Gobernador sabia que Foster estaba cerca.-Dijo Serena a Hernán.

-Vigilare al gobernador, madame. Si escapara, Seiya no me lo perdonaría. Además, el sabe defenderse solo.- Dijo en secreto a la Duquesa.

-Pues yo iré tras el Sr. Jedite, quizá si requiera de ayuda, siendo Foster un vil traidor como es.-Dijo Serena dirigiéndose a buscar a Seiya.

-¡Que mujer tan animosa! Cree que le servirá de algo a nuestro amigo el…embajador. ¡Je je!

Seiya se había ocultado tras un gran árbol

-¡ese español no debe estar lejos!- Y en efecto…

-esta vez si voy a vengarme.- Pensaba Foster, que estaba unos 30 metros tras de Seiya.

-¡Cuidado Seiya!-Fue lo que escucho el corsario seguido de una detonación y…

-¡Aaaaaagh!- Caía Foster muerto por un disparo en la cabeza

-Me salvo usted la vida Señora Duquesa.-Dijo Seiya moviendo el cuerpo de Foster.

-Lamento haber tenido que matarlo.-Tiempo después llegaron hasta el campamento.

-Parece que esta extrañado de verme vivo¿eh? Gobernador?. Por lo visto sabia que Foster me acechaba. Pues bien, ya que me ha traicionado, le tomo como rehén desde este momento.-dijo poniéndole la pistola en la cien al Gobernador.- Ordene a los soldados que guarden las armas o lo matare. ¡Hernán, Nau, protejan a la Duquesa!

-¡Gu-guarden las armas, n-no le provoquen!-Dijo titubeante el Gobernador. En cuanto Seiya se llevo al Gobernador, se inicio la batalla entre españoles y filibusteros.

-¡Los Españoles son tercos y no se darán por vencidos! Nos superan en número y están bien armados.-Dijo Seiya mientras subían a una peña.

-Lo atare a este peñasco excelencia. Así sabrán sus gentes que antes de matarnos, tendrán que matarle.

-¡Esto es una infamia¡Ahora compruebo que usted es el sanguinario que decía Neflite Foster!

-en efecto, Soy Seiya, El corsario Rojo, Gobernador. Y usted es una pieza importante para culminar nuestra venganza.-Dijo mientras terminaba de atarlo. Minutos después, una bala proveniente de la selva, paso rozando la cabeza del Gobernador.

-¡Noooooooo¡No disparen¿Se han vuelto locos?-Una lluvia de proyectiles cayo sobre las peñas, a pesar de los gritos del desdichado Gobernador

-Hernán, ve hacia la bahía y busca a los demás. Diles que vengan en nuestra ayuda. Lleva contigo a la Duquesa. Que la lleven de regreso a Puerto Rico

-Pero Seiya. ¡Yo no me puedo ir¡Quiero seguir con usted ayudándolo…!

-Señora, nada me daría más gusto, pero ahora si quiere ayudarnos regrese a Puerto. No podemos defenderla. Y talvez esto sea más difícil de lo que pensé

-Esta bien Seiya. Cuídese por favor

-Señora…

-¿Si?

-Hágame un favor.

-El que sea

-No me olvide.

-No señor. Nunca olvidare al gentil y generoso Corsario Rojo.

-Ha sido un gusto conocerle duquesa.-Dijo Seiya dando un galante beso a la delicada mano de la duquesa.

Así pues, Serena fue tras Hernán, con rumbo a la Bahía. En su mente solo tenia oraciones para aquel hombre tan gentil y amable.


	6. Larga Noche

**La Venganza del Corsario**

**Capitulo VI Larga Noche**

No bien habían abordado "el Trueno", un hombre corría por la costa gritando

-¡Darien, Darien!- Al escuchar esto, aquel hombre bajo apresuradamente de la nave. Corrió hacia el que lo llamaba; aquel personaje le dijo algo al oído. Tanto Andrew como Nicolás, observaban la escena tratando de descifrar que sucedía. El corsario hizo una serie de ademanes y después regreso al barco. Sus ojos ardían como hogueras.

-¡Contramaestre!-Grito el corsario

-Señor

-Cambie el rumbo

-¿Cambiar el rumbo?

-Si. Nos dirigimos a Maracaibo

-A Maracaibo entonces.-Dijo Andrew manobriando el timón

-Parece que Tortugas tendrá que esperar un poco más Artemis-Decía mientras observaba la puesta de sol.

Lejos de ahí, en Puerto Rico

-Duquesa, cree que sea prudente embarcarnos hacia Maracaibo

-Claro Luna. Recuerda que nos están esperando desde hace tiempo

-Tiene razón…pero con tantos filibusteros en el mar…

-¿Luna?

-Si señora?

-Has escuchado algo acerca del Corsario Rojo

-Solo que el Gobernador y sus Guardias no han regresado. ¿Le preocupa acaso lo que le pueda ocurrir a ese hombre?

-Si Luna. Pero no en el sentido en que crees. Simplemente me parece un hombre excepcional y no seria justo que le condenaran… Pero sigamos empacando.

Dos días después, Serena junto con Luna abordaba un barco rumbo a Maracaibo.

-Señora ¿Le sucede algo?

-Porque Luna?

-Le noto inquieta. ¿Acaso no le ilusiona encontrarse con el…?

-Tengo un extraño presentimiento.

-¿Presentimiento?

-Si Luna. No se, pero no creo que llegar a pisar el suelo de Maracaibo

-Señora ¿Por qué dice eso?

-Por nada Luna, por nada…-Dijo Serena observando la puesta del sol.

La noche era más oscura de lo acostumbrado, desde las tinieblas del mar, se escucho una voz que decía:

-¡Ea del Mar¡Sus nombres o les hecho a pique!- Al escuchar estas palabras, los hombres que tripulaban aquella pequeña barca soltaron los remos y miraron con inquietud en la inmensidad del mar sin objetar palabra alguna.

-¿Quién vive?- Volvió a preguntar la metálica voz

-¡Si tanto os importa, acercaos y se lo diremos a pistoletazos!

-Vaya. Acérquense valientes.-Respondió la voz.- Y vengan a abrazar a sus hermanos de la costa.- Los intrigados hombres soltaron un grito de alegría y remaron hacia donde vislumbraban el navío. El magnífico barco del Corsario se había puesto al pairo para esperar la canoa. Pero sobre su proa, a la luz de un farol, se veían diez o doce hombres armados de fusiles.

-¿Quién sois?- Pregunto un hombre a los recién llegados, arrojando sobre ellos la luz de una lámpara. Sus aspectos parecían más hoscos a causa de sus enmarañadas barbas. Sobre sus cabezas llevaban amplios sombreros agujerados por las balas; tanto sus camisas de franela, como sus "pantalones" estaban desgarrados; los pies descalzos mostraban señales de largas caminatas por lugares fangosos. Pero a pesar de su espeto, llevaban consigo pesadas pistolas.

-¡Rayos, ya no conoces a los amigos!-Exclamo Hernán

-¡Que me parta un rayo si no es el Portugués Hernán!-Grito el hombre de la lámpara.- ¡y ese otro el filipino Nau!

-¿Han dejado de parlar?-Grito un hombre desde el puente de mando.

-¡que me trague un tiburón!-dijo Hernán.

-¡El Corsario Fantasma!- Murmuro Nau

Aquel hombre vestía completamente de negro, con una elegancia poco frecuente entre los filibusteros. Una rica casaca de seda negra con encajes oscuros y vueltas de piel, pantalones del mismo tono e idéntica tela. Botas largas, y cubría su cabeza con un sombrero de fieltro, sobre el cual había una gran pluma que le caía hacia la espalda. Al igual que en su vestimenta, en su rostro se notaba algo fúnebre. Su cabello tenía una extraña negrura, sus facciones eran finas, y sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad, que muchas veces había asustado a los más intrépidos piratas del caribe.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Pregunto el Corsario frente a los hombres

-Piratas de las tortugas; hermanos de la costa y venimos de Maracaibo.-Contesto Hernán

-¿Han escapado de los españoles?

-Si comandante

-¿A que barco pertenecían?

-Al del Corsario Rojo.- Al escuchar esto, el hombre se estremeció completamente. Tomo bruscamente por el brazo a Hernán y lo condujo fuertemente hacia su camarote, mientras decía

-¡Andrew, atento, tú darás la alarma si algo sucede¡Todos a las armas!

El corsario junto con Hernán, llegaron a un camarote elegante e iluminado. El corsario le hizo una señal a Hernán de que hablara, pero no pudo articular ni una sola palabra.

-¿Muerto?-Pregunto el Corsario

-S-si. Si comandante

-¡Malditos!-Grito el Corsario con un tono salvaje y desgarrador

-Murió como un héroe, señor. Aún cuando el lazo de la horca le quitaba la vida, tubo fuerzas para maldecir al gobernador.

-¡Ah ese maldito perro!... Cuéntamelo todo ¿Cómo los apresaron?

-Después de que el embajador de España se escapara, dio aviso a la ciudad de Maracaibo. Nos encontramos acorralados señor, nos tomaron por sorpresa. El gobernador de Maracaibo llego con la Guardia y liberaron a su homologo de Puerto Rico. No éramos más de 80 hombres. El corsario Rojo decidió pelear y morir en combate antes que en la horca, pero el Gobernador de Maracaibo lo reconoció y no lo permitió…………………nos subieron a un galeón español, y después de ser injuriados y maltratados por los soldados llegamos a Maracaibo. La población hizo lo mismo, nos injurio, nos maltrato, nos maldijo y poco después fuimos condenados a la horca. Pero ayer en la mañana mi compañero y yo escapamos. Desde la espesura asistimos la muerte de su hermano y de los demás compañeros. Por la noche nos perdimos entre los pantanos, robamos una canoa y eso es todo comandante.

-¿Qué fue lo ultimo que dijo mi hermano?

-Que…

-¡Sus palabras, cuales fueron!

-fueron: "¡Se feliz mientras puedas maldito, mis hermanos nos vengaran y acabaran con todos los tuyos y los que se acerquen a ti, escúchalo bien, El corsario Fantasma acabara contigo!".- Después de un breve silencio, el Corsario Fantasma dijo con una calma terrible

-Todavía estará colgando de la horca

-Durante tres días, señor

-Y… ¿Después lo arrojaran a cualquier basural?

-Es lo más seguro comandante

-¿Tienes miedo?-Pregunto el Corsario

-No señor

-Entonces me acompañaras esta noche

-¿A dónde señor?

-Esta noche asaltaremos la ciudad. Iremos nosotros dos y Nicolás

-Pero que quiere hacer

-Rescataremos el cuerpo de mi hermano

-Por las barbas de Neptuno. ¡Es usted el filibustero más audaz y valiente de todas las tortugas!

-Ve a esperarme en cubierta, di a Richard que me preparen una canoa y Dile a Andrew que deseo verle.- Hernán se apresuro a obedecerle. Sabía que cualquier titubeo ante la presencia del corsario, era más que peligrosa. Unos minutos después, Andrew entraba en el camarote

-Señor-Dijo el rubio

-Andrew…El Corsario Rojo ha muerto. Iré a rescatar su cadáver. Nicólas ira conmigo junto con Hernán. Mantente alerta, si no regresamos al amanecer, regresa a tortugas….- Minutos después, apareció el Corsario sobre la cubierta, seguido de Andrew. Se había ceñido una espada muy larga y puesto en el cinto un par de grandes pistolas y un puñal. Hizo algunas señas, para después los tres hombres bajar en silencio a la canoa preparada. Los tripulantes del "Trueno" apagaron las luces de posición del barco. En la canoa, los marinos comenzaron a remar. Hacía una hora que remaban, cuando el Corsario divisó una luz que brillaba al ras del agua.

-¡Maracaibo! —dijo con acento sombrío y un movimiento de furor.

-¡Sí! —contestó Hernán, volviéndose.

-¿Es cierto que hay una escuadra en el lago?

-Sí, comandante

Debía ser medianoche cuando la canoa embarrancó, quedando oculta entre las plantas. El Corsario saltó a tierra y pistola en mano inspeccionó rápidamente el lugar.

-¿Sabes donde estamos?

-A unas cuantas millas de Maracaibo.-Contesto Hernán

-Será difícil llegar a la ciudad…

-Si señor, el bosque es muy profundo

-No importa. El cuerpo de mi hermano no puede estar otro momento más expuesto.-Dicho esto continuaron con la caminata. Cuando el Corsario y sus compañeros entraron en Maracaibo, las tabernas aún se encontraban llenas. Los recién llegados fueron a la plaza. Ésta ofrecía un aspecto tan lúgubre, que haría temblar al hombre más impasible de la tierra. Quince cadáveres pendían en semicírculo frente al palacio y, sobre ellos, revoloteaban numerosas bandadas de zopilotes. Una terrible emoción descompuso las facciones del Corsario, quien se alejó de allí a grandes pasos. Entro en una posada

Hostelero.-Dijo sentándose Hernán junto a Nicólas y al Corsario.- Uno de tus mejores licores.- El Corsario estaba absorto en tétricos pensamientos. No parecía escuchar la burla que hacían de los ahorcados. Hernán incapaz de contenerse, cayó encima de la mesa vecina dando un tremendo puñetazo y pidiendo respeto por los muertos. Los bebedores de la mesa, estupefactos, se levantaron de inmediato con sus navajas abiertas y se abalanzaron hacia él. A una seña del Corsario, Nicólas se levanto y ayudo a su compañero. El escándalo hizo salir de la habitación contigua a varios bebedores, precedidos por un enorme hombre armado de un espadín.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto el hombre

-¡Nada que le importe!-Contesto Hernán

-¡por todos los infiernos¡Esto te costara irle a hacer compañía al perro del Corsario Rojo!

-¡El perro eres tú, y tú alma será la que acompañe a los fallecidos!- Dijo El Corsario desenfundando su espada

-Un momento. Cuando la se desenfunda un arma, se tiene el derecho de saber quien es el adversario

-¡Mi linaje es más alto del que te imaginas!

-¡El nombre es lo que quiero!- El corsario se acerco y le susurro algo al oído. El hombre exclamo un grito, mientras el corsario le atacaba, obligándolo a defenderse.

-¡Basta!-Grito el aventurero

-No. Ahora sabes mi secreto, y lo llevaras a la tumba

-Ayuda es el…- Pero antes de que terminara, el corsario le atravesó el pecho. Un chorro de sangre salio de su boca y callo inerte en el suelo.

-Buen viaje-Dijo Hernán burlón. Acto seguido, el Corsario tomo su espada, cogio el sombrero y tiro unas monedas de oro en la mesa. Salio del lugar seguido de sus dos compañeros sin que nadie se atreviera a detenerlos. Poco después, regresaron a la plaza donde reinaba el silencio, que solo era interrumpido por los graznidos de los pájaros. Nicolás se escabullo ligeramente entre las sombras y elimino a dos de los guardias que vigilaban los cuerpos. Pronto Nicólas se unió a el Corsario y a Hernán que se encontraban ocultos tras la sombra de un árbol, observando a uno de los guardias.

-¡malditos!-Exclamo el corsario al ver el cuerpo de uno de los que colgaban. Un hombre todo vestido de rojo con un cigarrillo en la boca. Prontamente llegaron a la plaza, Nicólas trepo a la horca, descolgó el cadáver y lo envolvieron en la capa negra del corsario.

-¡Adiós valientes compañeros!-dijo Darien hacia los cuerpos restantes que colgaba de la horca.- ¡Les juro que los filibusteros y el propio Corsario Fantasma, hemos de vengar sus muertes!-Dicho esto, se alejaron del lugar. No bien habían caminado más de 100 metros cuando Hernán vislumbro algunas sombras ocultas tras unos matorrales.

-¡Son los centinelas!-Dijo Hernán.

-Tú encárgate de los dos de la derecha y yo de los tres de la izquierda.- Ordeno.- Nicólas, lleva el cuerpo hasta el bosque.

Los centinelas se acercaron, llevaban las navajas abiertas. Hernán les hizo frente

-¿Qué quieren?-Pregunto

-Curiosidad. Saber quien es usted.-Dijeron dirigiéndose hacia el Corsario

-¡Un hombre que desaparece a quien le inoportuna!-Dijo este y avanzo con la espada desenvainada. Eran cinco valientes para quienes los golpes más peligrosos no parecían ser desconocidos. Los siete hombres lucharon con valentía y furor. Al ver que uno de ellos perdía el balance, el Corsario se lanzo y le traspaso el pecho. Los compañeros del acaecido continuaron combatiendo, el Corsario empuño sus pistolas, dos hombres cayeron fulminados. El tercero fue desarmado por Nicólas que callo como tromba sobra el. El ultimo logro huir. Se retiraban del lugar, cuando escucharon los pasos de las guardias.

-¡Ese maldito fue por refuerzos!-Dijo el Corsario- Nicólas, tú llevaras el cuerpo de mi hermano a bordo

-Si señor, traeré refuerzos- El hombre salio corriendo, pero cerca se escuchaba el andar cadencioso de otra patrulla de guardias. Intento por el otro lado, lo mismo

-Rayos señor¡esto es una trampa!

Continuara...

_**¿Que tal amigos?**_

_**Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Ahora bien, quieero agradecer el tiempo que se han tomado para leer el presente. Y muchas gracias a: **__**marinlucero chiba, Sailor-Dulce, meryinustar, arlette, moon-chiba, Silene-Luna, alory, Ady (espero ya hallas encontrado la otra parte), Eliz por sus comentarios. Espero que esta historia siga siendo de su agrado. **_

**_Sin nada más, no me queda más que decir_**

**_¡Hasta Pronto!_**

**_Senshivisa_**


	7. Adios al Corsario Rojo

**LA VENGANZA DEL CORSARIO**

_**CAPITULO VII ADIOS AL CORSARIO ROJO**_

-¡Corran!-Grito Nicolás, mientras se dirigía a la única calle que se encontraba libre de guardias. Cuando estos se dieron por enterados, los filibusteros ya estaban lejos; corrían por varias calles sin saber en donde se encontraban, la patrulla estaba distante, pero el Corsario Fantasma decidió hacerles perder la pista. Se encontraban frente a una casa de dos pisos. Ahora solo estaban el Corsario y Hernán, ya que Nicolás les había ganado terreno para llevar el cuerpo inerte del Corsario Rojo a bordo del "Trueno".

-Hernán.-dijo Darien.- ¡Entremos aquí!-y acto seguido dio un disparo a la cerradura de la puerta y esta se abrió. Los dos hombres entraron apresuradamente y cerraron la puerta tras de si. No bien habían logrado entrar, cuando escucharon a la guardia pasar corriendo. A tientas dieron con una escalera y subieron por ella. De pronto escucharon una voz

-¡Ladrones¡Voy a hacer que los cuelguen!

-¡De ninguna forma , señor! —le gritó el Corsario desde lo alto del corredor.

-¿Quién lo dice¿Un bandido que asesina a traición a las personas?

-No. Lo dice Darien Chiba, señor de Rosetti y Troyes

-¿Es usted un noble? Quisiera saber por qué ha entrado así a mi casa y trataba de hacerme asesinar por sus criados.

- Nadie quiere asesinarle, solamente retenerlo como prisionero. Para evitar que usted advierta a las autoridades de mi presencia.

-Un noble con problemas¡No entiendo!

-¡Entréguese!

-¿Quién es usted?

-¡Debió haberlo adivinado! Somos filibusteros de las Tortugas. ¡Defiéndase; porque lo mataré!

-¡Usted no conoce el brazo del Conde de Irujo!

-Ni usted el del señor de Rosetti ¡Defiéndase, conde!

-Sólo una pregunta¿Qué ha hecho usted con mis sirvientes?

-Están presos. No se inquiete por ellos. Mañana estarán libres.

-¡Gracias, caballero!

Instantes después, sólo se oía en el corredor el ruido de los aceros. El conde se batía de un modo admirable, como un espadachín valiente, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que su adversario era uno de los más temibles. De improviso, el Corsario dio un golpe seco a la hoja del conde y la hizo caer al suelo.

Al verse desarmado, éste se puso pálido. La hoja de la espada del Corsario, que le amenazaba el pecho, se levantó.

-¡Es usted un valiente! —Dijo el Corsario, —. Usted no quería ceder el arma: ahora yo me la tomo, pero le dejo la vida.

Un profundo asombro dominaba al hombre. No creía estar vivo aún.

-Mis compatriotas dicen que los filibusteros son hombres sin fe ni ley, dedicados sólo al robo en el mar; ahora puedo decir que entre ellos también hay valientes que, en lo que a caballerosidad se refiere, pueden dar punto y raya a los más cumplidos caballeros de Europa. Señor caballero, permítame estrechar su mano. ¡Gracias!

El Corsario se la estrechó cordialmente, y recogiendo la espada caída, se la alargó al conde.

-Conserve su arma, señor. A mí me basta con que me prometa usted no esgrimirla contra nosotros hasta mañana.

-¡Se lo prometo por mi honor, caballero.

-Ahora, por favor, déjese atar. Me disgusta recurrir a este extremo, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa.

-¡Haga usted lo que quiera!

- Pero antes…dígame ¿Cuál es su nombre Conde?

-Zafiro… Zafiro Conde de Irujo

Pronto la casa se vio envuelta en una gran operación de fortificación. Nicolás llego de pronto en compañía de Artemis, llevaron hasta el portal los muebles más pesados de la casa. Cajas, armarios y mesas quedaron obstruyendo la puerta. Además, los filibusteros levantaron una segunda barricada en la parte baja de la escalera.

Apenas habían terminado los preparativos de defensa, cuando Hernán, que montaba guardia junto a los prisioneros, bajó corriendo la escalera.

-¡Comandante! —Gritó—, los vecinos se están agrupando frente a la casa.

El Corsario no se inmutó... Alrededor de cincuenta personas señalaban la casa del conde

-¡Va a suceder lo que me temía! —murmuró el Corsario—. Estaba escrito también que yo debía morir en Maracaibo. Pobres hermanos míos, muertos sin que pueda vengarlos¡Maldición¡Artemis!

-¡Aquí estoy, comandante!

-¿Dijiste que encontraste municiones?

-Sí; un barril de pólvora como de ocho o diez libras, un arcabuz y municiones.

-Coloca el barril en el portal, detrás de la puerta, y ponle una mecha.

-¡Relámpagos¿Va a volar la casa¿Y los prisioneros?

-Peor para ellos si los soldados quieren prendernos. ¡Tenemos derecho a defendernos y lo haremos sin vacilar!

Frente a la casa del notario, un pelotón de soldados, perfectamente armados para el combate se colocó en línea, con las escopetas listas para hacer fuego.

-¡Abran, en nombre del gobernador! —gritó el teniente que comandaba el pelotón.

-¿Están ustedes dispuestos, mis valientes? —preguntó el Corsario.

-¡Sí señor! —contestaron Hernán, Nicólas y Artemis

-¡Hernán, sube al piso alto y busca algún lugar que nos permita escapar por los tejados. ¡Nicolás, Artemis! Ustedes permanecerán aquí. Conmigo.

Dicho esto, abrió la ventana y preguntó:

-¿Qué desea, señor?

-¿Quién es usted? Yo pregunto por el Conde de Irujo

-El no puede atenderos. Lo hago yo por el.

-Tengo orden de averiguar qué le ha pasado al señor Conde y sus sirvientes.

-Si le interesa saberlo, le digo que ellos están sanos y de muy buen humor.

-¡Mándelos usted bajar!

-¡imposible! —contestó el Corsario.

-¡Obedezca¡Oh haré derribar la puerta!

-¡Hágalo! Pero le advierto que hay un barril de pólvora detrás de la puerta. Al primer intento que usted haga para forzarla, pondré fuego a la mecha y volará la casa con todos sus ocupantes.

-¿Pero, quién es usted? —gritó frenético el teniente.

-Un hombre que no quiere ser molestado —respondió con calma el Corsario.

-¡Un loco!

-¡Tan loco como usted!

-¡Eso es un insulto¡Concluyamos¡La broma ha durado demasiado!

-¿Si eso es lo que desea¡Eh, Artemis; anda a poner fuego a la pólvora!

Al oír la terrible amenaza, los vecinos corrieron a ponerse a salvo; otros entraban en sus casas para rescatar sus objetos de más valor. Hasta los soldados retrocedieron.

-¡Deténgase, señor! —Gritó el teniente— ¡Está usted loco!

-¡Déjeme usted en paz! Retire a la tropa. -Dicho estoe entró en la habitación y sin más explicaciones cortó las amarras del Conde, a quien invitó a compartir la improvisada comida y a mantener la promesa de no intervenir en el asunto.

-¿Qué hacen mis compatriotas? He oído un vocerío ensordecedor —preguntó el conde.

-Por ahora, se limitan a sitiarnos.

-Lamento decírselo, pero el asedio continuará, y tarde o temprano tendrá usted que rendirse. Y le aseguro que sería un disgusto para mí ver a un hombre amable y valiente como usted en manos del gobernador. ¡El no perdona a los filibusteros!

-¡No me cogerá! Es preciso que arregle cuentas con el.

-¿Lo conoce usted?

-Ha sido un hombre fatal para mi familia, y si me he hecho filibustero, a él se lo debo. Pero no hablemos de esto, me lleno de odio y me vuelvo triste. ¡Beba usted, conde!

La comida terminó en silencio, sin que nada la interrumpiera. Los soldados, a pesar de sus ganas de quemar vivos a los filibusteros, no habían tomado ninguna determinación. No les faltaba el valor, ni los espantaba el barril de pólvora, pero temían por el Conde. Al caer la noche, Hernán vio llegar más soldados a la calleja. Rápidamente llamaron a Hernán, quien había logrado hundir una parte del techo haciendo un, boquete de escape.

En aquel momento sonó una descarga y la casa se estremeció. Las balas horadaron las murallas y el techo.

—Les he prometido la vida —dijo el Corsario al conde—, y suceda lo que quiera, sostendré mi palabra, pero ustedes deben jurar que no se rebelarán.

—Hable usted, caballero —dijo el conde—. Siento mucho que los asaltantes sean mis compatriotas. Si no lo fuesen, le aseguro que tendría el placer de combatir a su lado.

—Tienen ustedes que seguirme si no quieren volar.

En la calle sonó otra explosión de disparos

-¡Nicólas, la mecha¡Adelante, hombres del mar! —gritó el Corsario.

Ya en el desván, Hernán, mostró el boquete. El Corsario entró por él y salió al tejado. Cuatro tejados más adelante, se veía un muro al lado de una palmera.

-¿Por allí debemos descender?

-Sí, señor.

-¿Se podrá salir por el jardín?

-¡Eso espero!

-¡Pronto! —Gritó Artemis—. ¡La casa se va a hundir bajo nuestros pies!

Los filibusteros llegaron en pocos instantes al borde del último tejado, junto a la palmera. Había allí un jardín que parecía prolongarse en dirección del campo.

-Yo conozco este jardín —dijo el conde

-¡Bajemos pronto! —Apuró Nicolás—. ¡La explosión puede lanzarnos al vacío!

Apenas había terminado de decir esto, cuando se vio brillar un enorme relámpago, al cual siguió un horroroso estampido. Inmediatamente cayeron sobre ellos trozos de maderas, muebles deshechos, pedazos de tela ardiendo.

-¿Están todos vivos? —preguntó el Corsario.

-Eso creo —respondió Artemis

Ya caminaban hacia el muro que cercaba el jardín, cuando unos hombres armados de arcabuces se lanzaron fuera de la espesura gritando:

-¡Quietos, o hacemos fuego!

El Corsario empuñó la espada con la diestra y con la otra mano se quitó la pistola del cinto, dispuesto a abrirse paso; el conde lo detuvo con un gesto y adelantándose gritó:

-¡Cómo¿Acaso no conocen a los amigos de su amo?

-¡El señor Conde! —exclamaron atónitos.

-Perdone usted, señor conde —dijo uno de los criados—; hemos oído una detonación espantosa, y como sabíamos que los soldados cercaban a unos corsarios, hemos acudido para impedirles la fuga.

-Los filibusteros han escapado ya; por lo tanto, ustedes pueden regresar. ¿No hay alguna puerta en la tapia del jardín?

-Sí, señor conde.

-Pues, ábranla, para que mis amigos y yo podamos salir.

El conde guió a los filibusteros unos doscientos pasos fuera del jardín.

-Caballero —dijo luego, deteniéndose—; usted me ha concedido la vida y yo me felicito de haberle podido prestar este pequeño servicio. Hombres tan valerosos como usted no pueden morir en la horca y le aseguro que no habría perdonado al gobernador si usted hubiese caído en sus manos. ¡Vaya usted, aborde su navío!

-Gracias, Conde —contestó el Corsario.

Los dos nobles se estrecharon las manos cordialmente y se separaron quitándose el sombrero.

Se detuvieron unos cuantos minutos a la sombra de un gigantesco árbol. Cuando estuvieron ciertos de que ningún español exploraba la campiña, avanzaron a escape, siempre bajo los árboles.

-¡Andando: el tiempo apremia! —apuró. El Corsario y sus hombres llegaron a las orillas del mar y abordaron una chalupa en la cual estaba les esperaba el cuerpo inerte del Corsario Rojo. Los dos hombres que le acompañaban comenzaron a remar lo más rápido posible mientras Darien solo observaba inmóvil el horizonte. Cuando sintió que la proa del bote chocaba contra el casco del barco, hizo un movimiento como si despertara de tétricos pensamientos. Estaba asombrado de verse junto a su nave. Una vez que izaron el bote a bordo, tomó el cadáver de su hermano y fue a depositarlo junto al palo mayor.

Al ver al muerto, la tripulación que estaba escalonada, se descubrió.

Andrew, el segundo comandante, descendió del puente de órdenes y se dirigió al encuentro del Corsario Fantasma

-¡A sus órdenes, señor! —dijo.

-¡Ya sabes que hacer! —respondió el Corsario con rabia y tristeza.

Comenzaba a clarear con una luz pesada como hierro. El Corsario llegó al puente y allí se quedó inmóvil. Su bandera había sido puesta a media asta, en señal de luto. Toda la tripulación estaba en cubierta. La campana resonó en la toldilla de popa y la tripulación en masa se arrodilló. En aquel momento parecía que la formidable figura del Corsario adquiría gigantescas proporciones. Su voz metálica rompió de improviso el fúnebre silencio que reinaba.

-¡Hombres de mar! —gritó y se arrodillo junto al cadáver —. ¡Oídme¡Juro por Dios, y por mi alma, que no gozaré de bien y afecto alguno sobre la tierra hasta que haya vengado a mis hermanos muertos¡Que los rayos incendien mi barco y los abismos los traguen a todos si no mato a ese maldito gobernador y no extermino a toda su familia, así como él ha exterminado la mía¿Me han oído?

-¡Sí, comandante! —gritó la tripulación al unísono. Después de ver a su tripulación, el Corsario quito la manta que cubría aquel cuerpo y dio un beso en la frente de este. Se levanto y dijo

-¡Al agua el cadáver! —ordenó con voz sombría.

El contramaestre y tres marinos tomaron la hamaca con el cadáver y la dejaron caer. El fúnebre bulto se precipitó entre las olas, levantando un chorro de espuma como una llamarada.

El día que siguió al entierro del Corsario Rojo fue tranquilo. El comandante no se había dejado ver, había dejado el mando a Andrew, para encerrarse en su camarote.

Llegada la noche, y mientras El Rayo recogía parte de sus velas, Nicólas y Artemis, que rondaban cerca de la cámara, vieron salir por la escotilla a Hernán.

-El comandante me ha pedido datos precisos. Piensa atacar la ciudad con una flota numerosa.-Dijo Nicolás

-¡Mírale¿No da miedo ese hombre?

Allí, sobre el puente, estaba el Corsario con su atuendo negro.

-¡Parece un espectro! —murmuró en voz baja Hernán

—Y Andrew no le va en menos —dijo Artemis—Si uno en verdad parece un fantasma, el otro es tan tétrico como la noche. El Trueno siguió con la ruta. Ahora va rumbo a Tortugas, para después, llevar a cabo la tan ansiada venganza del Corsario Fantasma.

Continuara…….

_**Hola de nuevo!**_

_**Aqui me tienen con otro capitulo de La Venganza del Corsario, espero que este sea de su agrado y me sigan honrando con su lectura. Como siempre, estare esperando sus comentarios.**_

_**Hasta pronto**_

_**Senshivisa**_


	8. Agradables Coincidencias

**La venganza del Corsario**

**VIII. Agradables Coincidencias**

Días después El "Trueno" atraco en las orillas de Puerto Príncipe

-Señor…

-Que pasa

-¿Realmente quiere desembarcar…?

-¿Por qué?

-Solamente que us…que tú querías llegar lo más pronto a Tortuga, y ahora pretendes hacer una escala aquí

-Andrew…hay más tiempo que vida. Y tengo una visita que hacer

-¿A esa Gitana…?

-Si a esa gitana, como tú la llamas.

-Solo…Solo trata de no tomar mucho en cuenta sus comentarios

-Tratare. Ahora baja, descansa y diviértete un poco; porque al llegar a Tortuga, comenzaremos con lo planeado

-Tratare

-Es una orden…Andrew

-Entendido mi capitán.- Dicho esto, aquel sombrío hombre bajo del barco, caminando se perdió por las orillas de la playa. Llego hasta unos riscos donde se sentó a observar la puesta del sol. (Y como en toda historia no pueden faltar las casualidades, y esta no es la excepción) No había transcurrido más de diez minutos, cuando escucho una voz que no le era desconocida.

-¿No le parece un paisaje maravilloso?- Al escuchar esa voz, se encontró con un rostro que le sonreía dulcemente

-¿Usted…Usted aquí?

-Si comandante.

-Duquesa…yo… ¡es una verdadera delicia volver a ver a tan encantadora dama!- Dijo el besando galantemente la blanca mano de la mujer

-Lo mismo digo. No siempre se tiene la suerte de tropezar dos veces con un gentil caballero.- después de los mutuos halagos siguieron caminando por la playa.

-Dígame Duquesa ¿Qué hace en Puerto Príncipe?

-El galeón en el que viajo esta algo dañado. Así que el capitán decidió que se le repare antes de que algo suceda

-¿Suceda?

-Si ya sabe usted bien que un galeón español sin una flotilla de paraos es presa fácil para los… amantes de lo ajeno

-¿Amantes de lo ajeno…? Ah ya, los filibusteros.

-Así es

-Yo creo que no es así. Porque de lo contrario no me explico como es que están aquí

-Mi señor, sabe usted bien que Puerto Príncipe es un lugar abierto para todos, en especial para aquellos que deseamos comprar algunas de las mercancías que se venden aquí.

-Compras ¿Qué clase de compras puede hacer una duquesa en un lugar como este?

-Se sorprendería. El que sea duquesa no significa que abandone a mis pasiones

-y… ¿Cuáles serian esas pasiones?

-Me temo que no puedo decirlo señor. No acostumbro a discutir mis asuntos personales con un…

-¿Un…?

-Un caballero al que apenas conozco.-Y dicho esto, ella hizo una pequeña reverencia y con una sonrisa en el rostro se alejo del lugar

-Duquesa.-Grito el

-¿Si?

-Nos veremos pronto

-¿Es una pregunta?

-No. Es una promesa

Horas después, la noche caía en la bahía de Puerto Príncipe, en la habitación de una hostería, dos mujeres se preparaban para descansar en los brazos de Morfeo

-¿Qué pasa Luna?

-¿Por qué Señora?

-Desde que regresamos de esa caminata en la playa te noto demasiado seria

-Nada

-Luna…Sabes que no eres buena mintiendo. Además ya sabes que eres mi confidente y amiga, así que no puedes engañarme. Anda. Dime ¿Qué sucede?

-Es que…bueno…No me parece correcto que usted tome tantos atrevimientos con ese señor. ¡Hasta se atrevió a hablar de pasiones!

-Pero eso no tiene nada de malo Luna. De sobra sabemos que el es un caballero y que…

-Que usted es una Duquesa y sobre toda una Dama

-Oh Luna! A veces dudo que en verdad sea una dama

-Señora. Usted no debe ponerlo en duda. Usted es toda una dama y recuerde que dentro de poco…

-Si lo se Luna. Lo se.

-Entonces sobra decirle que no esta bien que usted conversa tan animadamente con ese caballero y sobre todo que el se tome tantas dispensas como esa de que la volverá a ver… Señora… ¿Me escucha?-Dijo Luna pasando el cepillo sobre la larga y rubia cabellera de la otra.

-Si Luna. Creo que tienes razón….Pero no puedes negar que ha sido una agradable coincidencia el encontrar al Corsario Fantasma.

-¡Señora! Eso es impropio de usted. ¡Alegrarse de ver a un hombre, y sobre todo a un filibustero como el!

-Lo es. Claro. Pero no tan impropio como el estar observando el mar en busca de la presencia de cierto marino peliplateado oh...¿me equivoco?

En la cubierta del "Trueno", el rubio contramaestre llegaba al encuentro del comandante del navío, seguido por Artemis

-¿Acertó?-Pregunto Andrew

-¿Qué?-Dijo volteando hacia su interlocutor

-Eso ¿Si la gitana acertó de nuevo?

-No lo se. No la vi.

-¿Cómo? Ah ya se, salio con Nicólas

-No lo se. No llegue a su casa

-¿Y porque?

-Surgieron otras…"casualidades"

-¿Casualidades?

-Si. Me encontré con una dama maravillosa

-¿Una…dama?-Pregunto un tanto incrédulo Andrew

-Si. Con la Duquesa

-¡La Duquesa¿La misma Duquesa que estuvo en este navío?

-Si Andrew. La misma. Y se encontraba más hermosa que nunca

-Que bien y…algo más

-¿Algo más? No

-Bueno, te dejo. Pensando en tú…Dama Maravillosa.- Dijo un tanto en burla el rubio y se dirigió al mástil del navío.

-Señor…

-¿Qué pasa Artemis?

-Disculpe, pero creí escuchar que la Duquesa Serena esta en Puerto Príncipe

-Así es ¿Por qué?

-Me preguntaba…si de casualidad la Dama estará acompañada

-¿Acompañada? Oh ya veo. Tú pregunta es si la pelinegra acompañante de la Duquesa esta aquí

-Pues…si.-Dijo un tanto ruborizado el peliplateado

-Quien lo dijera Artemis. Dos hombres de mar pensando en dos Damas. Pero si. Luna esta con ella

-¡Oh que bien!... Señor: puedo haceros una pregunta

-Hazla

-La duquesa… ¿Usted tiene un interés especial en la Duquesa?

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Lo siento señor. Disculpe mi imprudencia pero yo…

-Sabes…

-Señor…

-Una singara me anuncio que la primera mujer a la que amara me seria fatal

-?

- …Las singaras jamás se equivocan Artemis. Y creéme que en este momento no quisiera algo más que esa consigna fuera todo lo contrario.

Continuara…


	9. Caminata en la Playa

_**La Venganza del Corsario**_

**_IX. Caminata en la Playa_**

Medio día, el sol esta en todo su esplendor, el calor a su máximo. En las calles del lugar, gente vende, gente compra. En uno de tantos, Serena, bajo una sombrilla y con su inseparable acompañante, realizaba algunas compras, de pronto, sintió la presencia de alguien tras de ella.

-¡Capitán!-Dijo ella

-Señora…

-Creí que no le volvería a ver

-Señora, soy un caballero y le hice una promesa ¿no es cierto¿Qué le parece si le invito a cenar?

-Creo que eso seria…-Antes de que terminara la oración fue interrumpida

-Impropio…Señora

-¡Luna!

-Si señora, permítame recordarle que usted esta prometida en casamiento, y que ese es el motivo de que nuestro arribo a Maracaibo.

-¿Cómo¿Prometida?-Dijo Darien

-Luna…

-Creo que el caballero comprenderá que no seria propio

-Guarda silencio

-Pero Señora…

-te digo que guardes silencio. No tienes porque darle santo y seña de mi vida a nadie.

-¿Esta prometida señora?

-Si. Así es señor. Luna dijo la verdad. Ahora, disculpe, pero creo que ambos tenemos mejores cosas que hacer. Hasta pronto.-Dicho esto emprendió camino hacia la hostería, mientras Darien observaba como las dos mujeres desaparecían entre la gente. Al llegar a la habitación, Serena tiro la sombrilla sobre un taburete e interrogo a Luna

-¿Por qué Luna?

-¿Qué?

-¿Porque lo hiciste? No tenías ningún derecho de actuar así

-Señora…Usted sabe que lo dije es verdad. No es propio que usted se acerque tanto a ese hombre

-No Luna. No tenías porque decirle nada a ese caballero. Es más, no tienes porque decir nada de mi vida a nadie

-Señora...Lo único que deseo es que usted sea feliz y haga lo correcto

-¿Lo correcto¿Y a caso no lo hago¿Alguna vez he hecho algo indebido?

-No Señora. Pero no quisiera que esta fuera la primera vez. No esta de más recordarle que pronto se casara y será…

-Lo se Luna, lo se. Pero ¿acaso no puedo vivir algo distinto a lo que se espera de mí¿No puedo experimentar algo diferente antes de entrar en otra jaula de oro?

-Señora…No. Yo no sabia que usted se sentía así

-No Luna. No tenias porque. Pero después de todo creo que tienes razón, como siempre… tienes razón.-Dijo colocándose frente a la ventana que mostraba una hermosa vista de aquel puerto del Caribe.

Amanece en el Caribe Hispano, el movimiento de los lugareños comienza por las calles del puerto. En una de las tantas habitaciones de la hostería, alguien toca a la puerta

-¿Quién es?-Pregunto quedamente desde adentro

-Darien Chiba.- Al decir esto, la puerta se abrió lentamente, encontrándose con aquella rubia mujer envuelta en un delicado camisón le veía, tratando que la prenda no se resbalara por sus blancos y delicados hombros

-Buenos días.- Saludo él, y bajo la mirada inquietante de ella pregunto.- ¿Cómo durmió?

-Magníficamente

-Que bien. Yo no ¿sabe? Dormí en una batea. Algo incomodo.-A lo que ella solo lo vio con recelo

-¿Y su nave?

-Ocupada, los marinos tomaron muy en serio lo de divertirse.-Ella solo lo miraba.-Bien pues… ¿quisiera… ir a desayunar?

-¿Tan temprano?

-Es cierto ¿Almorzar?

-No. No Sr. Chiba

-Si es mi nombre, pero…

-Shh, shh.-Silenció ella.-Luna despertara

-¡Oh, si perdón!-después de ver por un minuto hacia el interior del lugar, continuo.-Aunque mi nombre es Chiba, esperaba que me llamase Darien

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé. Pero lo esperaba.-Dijo ante la interrogante mirada de ella.- ¿Puedo verla hoy?

-No puedo. Tengo asuntos que atender

-Al menos…

-Shh.-fue interrumpido nuevamente por ella al subir este el tono de voz

-Al menos permítame caminar con usted por la playa

-No puedo

-Pasee conmigo o enloqueceré.-Dijo él al mismo tiempo que se quitaba aquel sombrero y lo ponía sobre su corazón y lo aprisionaba con ambas manos.-Haré una barbaridad.-Dijo alzando la voz y tomando la mano de la mujer. Por un momento se quedaron en silencio, y observando sus manos unidas.-Por favor…venga conmigo.-Dijo en tono suplicante. Ella solo negó con los ojos, alo que el replico

-Solo diga: "Darien, pasearemos, conversaremos, nos conoceremos ".- Ella lo observaba con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y él la miraba interrogante en espera de aquella respuesta

-Si. Nos veremos a la una. Fuera de la hostería.-Y cerro la puerta. Aquel hombre solo sonrió, llevo el sombrero a su cabeza y se retiro del lugar.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente. Fuera de la hostería, aquel hombre esperaba en las escalinatas. De pronto vio a aquella hermosa mujer que salía del lugar. Llevaba un hermoso vestido de mangas largas en color blanco, un pequeño listón que ceñía su breve cintura y una pequeña sombrilla en la mano. Al verla, inmediatamente fue a su encuentro, ofreciendo galantemente su brazo

-Siento el retrazo. Complicaciones.-Dijo ella mientras caminaban hacia la calle

-¡oh no¡No lo creo!-Dijo el volteando hacia tras y observando a Luna que salía corriendo buscando con la mirada.- ¿Quiere que hable con ella?

-No. No comprenderá

-Bueno…tenemos un recurso a nuestro favor.- Dijo mientras Luna se iba acercando a donde se encontraban

-¿Cuál?

-Esté…-Dijo y el la halo del brazo hasta una carreta, ayudo a subir a Serena y después el, escuchando los gritos de luna

-¡Duquesa¡Duquesa!.- La carreta avanzo. Serena volteo e hizo una seña de Adiós

-Duquesa…solo espero que no se equivoque.-Dijo Luna observando como la carreta se perdía entre las calles del lugar

-¿Qué no se equivoque?-Dijo una voz tras ella

-¿Qué?-dijo ella volteando.- ¡Artemis?

-Si. Soy yo preciosa

-Pero que….

-Nada, nada. Que te parece si ahora somos nosotros los que nos damos a la fuga.

-¿Qué?

-Di que si. Oh de lo contrario me veré en la penosa necesidad de raptarte

-Esta bien.-Dijo ella con una calida sonrisa .

Minutos después, dos personas caminaban por la orilla de la playa

-Dígame Duquesa…

-No

-¿Qué?

-No me diga Duquesa. Si quiere que yo le llame "Darien", tendrá que dejar de decirme Duquesa

-Oh esta bien…entonces…Serena

-Si

-¿Esta enamorada de su prometido?

-¿Qué?

-Esta enamorada del hombre con el que va a casarse

-Eso…no tengo porque contestarlo

-Entonces no lo ama

-¿Cómo se atreve?

-Por su reacción

-Claro que si. El es bueno, inteligente, me cuida y protege, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y siempre hemos sabido que debemos estar juntos.

-Son demasiadas opciones para amarlo. Pero lo cierto es que… no lo ama

-No tiene derecho hablarme así.-Dijo ella enfurecida

-Lo se, acepte usted mis dispensas señora

-Pero….tiene usted razón. Creo que no le amo como se supone. Talvez con el tiempo

-¿Usted cree?

-Tal vez. Pero que le parece si mejor me habla de usted

-¿De mi?

-Si. Cuando estuve en su nave no tuve más información de usted a excepción de lo que veían mis ojos.

-¿y que veían?

-A un hombre lúgubre, pero aprisionado por ese sentimiento que es la venganza

-Si supiera el porque tengo ese sentimiento, talvez me vería de otra forma

-¿Y porque no me lo cuenta?

-No es el momento. Talvez en otra ocasión.- Así pues, paso la tarde entre bromas y charlas sobre frivolidades. Al día siguiente, volvieron a verse, de nuevo en la playa.

-Serena.-Dijo el saludando galantemente

-Darien…

-Permítame ayudarle.-Dijo el tomando el canasto que ella traía consigo. Después, tendieron una manta en la arena y se dispusieron sobre ella

-Espero le agraden los bocadillos

-Deliciosos ¿Usted los preparo?

-Si. No tuve opción. Luna desapareció extrañamente no sin antes dejar una nota

-¿Desapareció? Que coincidencia, Artemis también

-Rara coincidencia ¿verdad?-Dicho esto, ambos soltaron a reír

-No sabía que una duquesa tuviera tales cualidades en la cocina

-Se sorprendería. Aunque le se decir que no es sencillo llevarlas a cabo. Es más, creo que esta será una de las pocas ocasiones que pueda hacerlo. Después de que me case, no creo que…

-No lo diga

-¿Qué?

-No diga el nombre de él. Prefiero no saber el nombre de ese caballero

-Pero…

-Por favor. No quiero saber quien es el hombre al que debo odiar por ser mi rival.-Serena solo quedo viéndolo sorprendida ante tal declaración

- Valla, la marea sube. No le parece un fenómeno fantástico, un paisaje digno de plasmarse

-Si. Pero será mejor que nos movamos. No quisiera que mojara sus prendas

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Qué?

-¿Porque no? Señor, usted es un hombre de mar, pero ¿alguna vez ha sentido la arena meterse entre sus dedos, a la marea mojar sus pies?

-No

-Me lo imaginaba.-Y dicho esto, se coloco frente al hombre y tomo uno de sus pies, halando fuertemente la bota que lo cubría

-¿Qué hace?

-Quito su bota, para que sienta la naturaleza

-Pero Señora…

-Nada. Considere este un favor a mi persona.- Y dicho esto, quito la otra bota. Después, desato sus propios botines, y corrió adentrándose en las azules aguas del caribe. Después, corrió hacia Darien y tiro un poco de arena hacia su persona.

-¿Qué hace?

-Nada. Solo quiero que viva…Darien. Por favor.-El solo la miro con una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro, se levanto y corrió tras ella. Después, se adentraron en el mar y jugaron con el agua cual niños. Darien quitose el chaleco que llevaba sobre la blanca camisa, Serena por su parte, perdió todo sentido de corrección, su vestido estaba completamente mojado, su cabello enmarañado. Parecían dos adolescentes viviendo el primer amor. Así llego la noche, ellos sentados en la arena, observaban como los rayos plateados de la luna, tocaban las olas del mar. De pronto, se hizo un silencio entre ellos, se miraron fijamente y comenzaron a acercar sus rostros. Pero antes de que algo pasara, se empezó a escuchar el sonido de flautas y los cantos de hombres, alrededor de una fogata.

_**Bailan en la cubierta**_

_**marinero y capitán**_

_**brujas músicas**_

_**para enlesar**_

_**a esos pescadores que**_

_**seguirán aquel barco en luz**_

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto Serena

-Una fiesta

-¿Fiesta?

-Si. En el Trueno.- Dicho esto, ambos se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba el barco

_**Y si algún pescador **_

_**se le atraviesa al capitán**_

_**lo abandonan en **_

_**una caleta**_

_**con embelesos que**_

**_culparán aquel barco en luz_**

-¡Capitán!-Dijeron los marinos

-Sigan, sigan.-Dijo el

-¿Luna?-Pregunto ella al reconocer a una mujer entre los hombres

-señora….yo

-Así que aquí estabas.

-señora. No…no

-Nada. Me da gusto que te diviertas

_**Sin partir se aleja,**_

_**sin volver regresa,**_

_**y al horizonte,**_

_**murmura y brilla**_

Dicho esto, Serena tomo parte en la fiesta, ya que los marinos la rodearon y continuaron cantando alrededor de ella. Darien, solo la miraba desde un extremo, en el cual, Andrew le hacia compañía

-Creí que el amor no era para ti

-¿Qué?

-Nada. Solo que según las predicciones de la gitana, no estabas hecho para el amor

-Lo se. Pero estoy empezando a creer que de vez en cuando Reí no acierta. Y creéme que eso me alegra demasiado

_**Bailan en la cubierta**_

_**marinero y capitán**_

_**brujas músicas**_

_**para enlesar**_

_**a esos pescadores que**_

_**seguirán aquel barco en luz**_

Así pues, la reunión siguió bajo los rayos de la luna y el sonido del mar.

* * *

_**¿Que tal amigos?**_

_**Espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, le agradezco infinitamente que se tomen la molestia de leer esta redacción que hace su servidora.**_

**_Agradecerle a marinlucerochiba, su comentario en el capitulo anterior. Espero que con este se vayan despejando las dudas que hayan surgido, ya que a partir de esto, comenzaremos con la "acción", injurias y demas. Como siempre, agradezco enormemente sus comentarios._**

**_El tema que aparece en este capitulo, lleva por nombre "Caleuche parte II", interpretado por el grupo Chileno Quilapayun. Quilapayun D.R._**

_**Senshivisa**_


	10. Destino, suerte y mar

**La Venganza del Corsario**

**Capitulo X. Destino, suerte y mar**

La hora ha llegado, partir es menester de aquel navío. Mientras los tripulantes se apresuran a sus labores, en la playa dos personajes conversan posiblemente por última vez

-¿Se va?

-Así es

-¿A proseguir con su venganza?

-Si

-¿Expondrá su vida una vez más?

-Es necesario……..

-Ni siquiera…-Dijo ella deteniéndose frente a el y posando su mirada en los azules ojos de su interlocutor

-…

-¿Ni siquiera el afecto que le profeso puede hacerle cambiar de opinión?

-¿Qué dice?

-Eso… ¿Qué ni este calido sentimiento que siento por usted le podría hacer desistir de esa idea?

-¿Eso es verdad¿Es verdad lo que escucho?

-Lo es. Debe saber que yo no miento…Darien

-Ese sentimiento es… ¿Amor?

-Sí, Darien ¡Lo amo!

-¡Me ama! – Dijo el rodeando a la frágil mujer con sus brazos y aprisionándola contra su fornido pecho.- ¡Después de escuchar tan dulces palabras de la boca más bella del mundo puedo morir en paz!

-¡Darien, no hable de muerte¡Prométame que se cuidará, yo… yo seria feliz si usted olvidara ese sentimiento de venganza!

-¡No puedo¿Perdonaría usted al hombre que ha acabado con su familia?

-Me parece que…no

-Comprende… Ahora… es hora de marchar, pero ese afecto suyo me hará completamente dichoso si cuando yo haya cumplido con mi deber, le encuentro aquí esperándome…

-Permítame ir con usted…

-De ninguna manera, saberla en peligro disminuiría mi desición y fortaleza. Me iré con la esperanza de encontrarla aquí a mi regreso. Pero si no es así, que el cielo me bendiga Duquesa. Procure no olvidarme.- Dijo el besando la delicada mano de la mujer, y dispuesto a seguir el rumbo. Camino no más de 30 metros, cuando escucho aquella voz que le gritaba.

-¡Darien¡Darien!

-¡Serena?

-Voy con usted

-¿Esta loca? De ninguna manera…….

-Si

-¿Si que?

-Si estoy loca. Y no acepto un no como respuesta. Comprenda. Si no me lleva con usted, yo buscare un modo y llegara a donde usted este. De una forma oh de otra. Además… No le pido que me lleve a su expedición, tengo entendido que va rumbo a Tortuga ¿no?

-Así es…

-Entonces puede dejarme ahí. Donde le aseguro le esperare todo el tiempo posible…

-Tortuga no es un lugar para usted…

-Y este tampoco. Y le aseguro que ahí estaré más segura…

-No hay forma de disuadirla ¿verdad?-Dijo el con una sonrisa

-No

-Entonces…. No me queda más que darle la bienvenida a "el Trueno"-Y tomando ambas manos de la mujer dijo. Debo decirle que celebro desde lo más íntimo de mi corazón que venga conmigo.

Horas más tarde, después de abandonar puerto, el "Trueno" surcaba por las aguas del mar caribe. En uno de los camarotes del navío

-Señora, sigo insistiendo, esto es una locura

-Si. Lo es. Pero una muy bella locura

-¿ha pensado en lo que dirá su padre, y el gobernador?

-¿Decir? Nada tienen que decir. Luna… Mi vida siempre ha sido decidida, siempre se me ha dicho que hacer, que decir… ¿a caso no puedo hacerlo por mi misma?

-Si…pero

-¿No puedo tomar por mi misma una desición tan grande como lo es elegir al hombre con quien pasar el resto de mi vida?

-…

-Y con respecto a mi padre….El entenderá. Cuando se lo diga entenderá…

-Pero es que… tengo un extraño presentimiento señora…

-¿presentimiento?

-Si. No se, algo no esta bien, además… esa mujer

-¿Mujer? Rei

-Si. Esa gitana. Me pareció demasiado sospechoso que la conociera por "casualidad" y usted no debió darle tantos detalles de su vida…

-Luna…

-No debió…

-Luna. De vez en cuando hay que confiar en la gente ¿no crees?

-Si. Solo espero que no se halla equivocado.

-Yo se que no. Además… me parece que no soy la única a la que esta desición le traerá buenas nuevas…

-?

-Por cierto… Un marino peliplateado de nombre "Artemis" me ha pedido autorización para contraer nupcias con cierta pelinegra… ¿Tú no sabras de quien se trata…?

-¿Qué?-Dijo Luna sonrojada

-Así como lo oyes…

-¿Y usted que dijo?

-Que no.-Dijo ella en tono fuerte y serio

-¿no?

Serena arqueo la ceja y vio de reojo a la pelinegra.- Creí que lo tuyo con el solo era "platónico"

-¿eh? Pues…

-No es cierto. Le dije que esa es una desición que solo tú puedes tomar.- En ese instante, tocaron a la puerta, al abrir, se encontraron con la cara de aquel de quien hablaban hace unos segundos,

-Artemis, pase por favor

-Gra…gracias

-¿Vienes a saber la respuesta?

-Eh… pues si

-Muy bien… ¿y entonces?-Dijo ella viendo a la pelinegra frente a ella, a lo que esta solo afirmo con la cabeza

-Bien… pues… lamento decir que….

-¿Lamenta?- Dijo Luna

-¿Decir?- Añadió Artemis

-Si.

-¿SI? …. –Dijo el corriendo a abrazar a Luna.- ¡Si!

-Solo espero que la hagas feliz

-¿Hacer feliz?-Dijo alguien en el umbral de la puerta

-¿Eh?... Capitan

-¿A quien hay que hacer feliz?

-A Luna Capitán

-¿Ah si?

-Así es. Permítame comunicarle que acaba de pedir la mano de esta maravillosa mujer en matrimonio

-¿Matrimonio?-Pregunto el hombre

-Si Capitán.

-Pues entonces permítanme ser el primero en felicitarles.- Y extendió sus largos brazos para abrazar a su amigo y después a la pelinegra. -Ahora, que le parece si les dejamos solos.- Dijo dirigiéndose a la Duquesa. Minutos después se encontraban en el camarote del capitán.

-Debo confesar que…

-¿Qué?

-Celebro desde lo más íntimo de mi corazón que venga conmigo. Me ha hecho el hombre más dichoso. Y que su presencia hará que cumpla más pronto con mi destino.

-YO… solo deseo que usted este bien, y que… no llegue el día en que tengamos que decirnos adiós.

-No llegara, Serena. Se lo juro…-Dicho esto, estrecho a la mujer entre sus brazos. Fundidos estaban en aquel abrazo, cuando la puerta fue abierta bruscamente.

-¿Qué?- Dijo el separándose de la rubia

-¿Rei?-Dijo ella

-¡No lo jures!-Dijo la pelinegra cerrando la puerta tras de si

-¿Qué dices?

-No jures algo que no puedes cumplir

-¿A que te refieres?-Pregunto el

-A que tendrás que decirle adiós a esta mujer de inmediato

-¿Qué?

-¿Esta loca?-Dijo el

-NO. Quisiera estarlo pero no es así

-Entonces, explícate. Que quieres decir con esto.-Exigió el

-NO lo sabes ¿verdad?

-¿Qué debo saber?

-Quien es esta mujer

-Lo se. ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

-No no lo sabes. De lo contrario no estaría ella aquí.

-¿Qué dice?- Pregunto Serena

-¡Esta mujer, es la prometida del "Conde de Valencia"!-Dijo Reí señalando a la confundida rubia con el dedo acusador

-¿Qué has dicho Gitana?.-Dijo Darien que se volvió hacia ella como tocado por una corriente eléctrica.- ¡Repítelo!.-Dijo el sacudiendo fuertemente a la mujer

-Lo que escuchas, ella es la mujer que esta destinada para ese hombre, El Gobernador de Maracaibo

-¡Mientes!- Y después se volvió hacia la rubia.- ¡Di que no es verdad, si tú lo dices lo creeré!-Dijo el suplicante

-Lo soy. Aunque no se que es lo que esta pasando aquí…-Dijo ella

-¡Ah no lo sabes? –Dijo Reí.-Pues ese hombre es a quien busca Darien. Es el hombre que ha terminado con su familia!

-¿Qué? NO. No puede ser….

-Ya lo sabes.

-Así que eres la prometida de mi mayor enemigo…-Dijo el volteando su rostro hacia Serena, aquel rostro que minutos antes expresaban amor y ahora se volvían duros y terribles en su contra.- YO les jure a mis hermanos que acabaría con ese hombre, con su familia y con sus seres queridos; ignoraba entonces que me obligaría a matarte a ti Serena, que eres la única mujer a la que he amado.

-Esta bien, Darien, mátame si así crees hacer justicia…-dijo Serena con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, en ese momento, Andrew entro en la habitación

-Darien…

-¿Qué quieres?-Grito el corsario

-Necesito hablar contigo

-Vete. ¡Después hablamos!

-Ahora….Capitán…- Dijo el viendo fijamente al hombre. Acto seguido ambos individuos salieron del lugar, dejando solas a aquellas mujeres.

-¿Por qué?-Interrogo Serena

-¿Por qué que?-Dijo Rei

-Porque hace esto

-Porque voy a hacer lo que sea para ayudar a Darien

-¿Ayudarlo?

-Si. Su meta es acabar con ese gobernador y todos lo que lo rodean

-Sabe algo?

-¿Qué?

-Es usted una muy buena actriz

-¿Qué?

-Usted se acercó a mi con un plan trazado. Aunque debo admitir que debi darme cuanta antes. Pero bueno, eso ya no importa. Esto es parte de su plan, aunque no creí que se valiera de artimañas tan sucias…

-¿Artimañas¿Para que?

-Lo sabe bien.

-¿Ah si?

-Si. Usted esta hace todo esto, pero no por ayudar a Darien en su venganza. Si no para estar cerca de el, porque es cierto que lo quiere, pero no con ese amor de hermanos que pretende hacerle creer a todos

-Calle

-No. Sabe bien que no miento. Usted quiere a Darien como hombre, con esa pasión que se siente por alguien y que no es ningún sentimiento de amistad o camaradería. ¡Usted esta enamorada de el!

-Mentira, mentira- Alguien le dijo mentiras…si fue ese entrometido de Andrew…-Dijo la pelinegra exasperada

-No. Nadie ha tenido que decirme nada. Solo con ver como lo observa, como le habla como se porta frente a el. Y ¿sabe?

Podrá engañar a todos, es más a Nicólas o al propio Darien, pero no a mi. A mi no me engaña. Y le diré algo más: Talvez yo desaparezca de la vida de él, pero le aseguro, que el nunca la vera como usted pretende¿escucha bien¡Nunca!.- Grito Serena.

Momentos después, entro Darien, seguido por Andrew

-Sal de aquí Reí

-Pero Darien…

-¡que salgas!.-Grito él. La pelinegra mujer salia del camarote, dejando solos al pirata y a la noble mujer.

-¿Por qué? Dime porque

-No lo se Darien. El destino es muy cruel. Lo único que se es que yo misma pedí venir contigo solo para estar cerca de ti. Ahora ya lo vez, vuelvo a ser tú prisionera.

-Entonces…

-Haz lo que creas justo. Solo te pido que en esa desición no tomes en cuenta a Luna. Ella no tiene porque compartir mi cruel destino. Ella y Artemis tienen derecho a ser felices…Algo que tal vez tú y yo nunca conoceremos.

-De acuerdo….-dijo el viendo a Serena y después.- ¡Andrew!

-Señor…-Dijo el rubio entrando en la habitación

-¡Prepara una batea con algunos víveres y agua!

-Darien…tú no puedes…

-¡Haz lo que te digo! Yo condeno a esta mujer a ser abandonada en el mar. El destino, su suerte y el mar dirán si ella debe vivir o morir.

Serena solo escucho y cerro lo ojos fuertemente aprisionando las manos sobre su corazón. Poco después, era conducida por Andrew hacia la cubierta del barco. En el transcurso, Luna llego a su encuentro y la abrazo fuertemente diciendo

-¡Señora! Lléveme con usted…

-No Luna

-Pero Señora…

-Nada querida Luna. Tú no debes de pasar por lo que yo. Tú debes ser feliz…por las dos.-Dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa

-Yo no puedo…

-Claro que si…Y déjame decirte que tenías razón...

-¿Razón?

-Si. No se puede confiar en nadie. Así que no lo hagas, y mucho menos confíes en una zíngara…-Dicho esto, abrazo fuertemente a la mujer y le dirigió una mirada a Artemis

-Cuídela…por mi.-A lo que el peliplateado solo asintió con la cabeza y tomo a la llorante mujer entre sus brazos. El momento llego, y sin decir una palabra más Serena Tzuquino subió a la pequeña barca y vio como aquel navío se alejaba lentamente de ella, llevándose consigo todas sus ilusiones y…amores.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo!**

** Aqui me tienen con otro capitulo de esta pobre historia. Solo espero que este haya sido de su agrado.**

**JACKY: Mi más sincero agradecimiento por el hecho de haber tomado un poco de tiempo para leer esta historia, espero que este capitulo haya sido de tú total agrado.**

**Marinlucero-chiba: Que puedo decir? Nada más que gracias y que espero que esta historia siga siendo de tú agrado.**

**Senshivisa**


	11. El Disparo

**La Venganza del Corsario**

**Capitulo XI. El Disparo**

La noche es calida, idónea. En el palacio de gobierno se viven los festejos por las nupcias del gobernador de la ciudad. Entre personajes importantes de la ciudad y del ejército, la noche se hace más calida. En una de las habitaciones del lugar, uno de los protagonistas de la noche se dirige hacia el balcón, donde la hermosa novia observa absorta la luna sobre el mar.

**-¿Contenta?-** Pregunta el abrazando por la cintura a la mujer

-**Mucho-**Dice ella al mismo tiempo que coloca sus blancas manos sobre las de el.- Promete algo

**-¿Qué?**

**-Que nunca me dejaras, pase lo que pase y sea yo quien sea**.-Dice ella girando par ver el rostro del que la abrazaba

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Promételo**

**-Si. Lo Prometo**.-Dijo el mientras ella se aferraba a su fornido pecho en busca de refugio. Momentos después, alguien tocaba a la puerta. El hombre se separo de ella y atendió al llamado

-**Señor**.-Dijo uno de los sirvientes.- **Le buscan en su despacho**

**-¿Quién?**

**-Lo ignoro Señor. Solo dijo que era urgente y necesario hablar con usted**

**-¿Urgente?**

**-Si**

**-Esta bien. Dile que en un momento le atenderé.**-Dicho esto, el sirviente hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiro del lugar

**-¿Qué pasa?-**Pregunto ella

**-Un asunto que atender. No te preocupes, regresa a la fiesta, en un momento me reuniré contigo.**-Dijo el, a lo que ella solo asintió con la cabeza y vio como se cerraba la puerta tras de el.

Momentos después, aquel hombre entraba en una obscura habitación, prendió un candelabro y dejo vagar su mirada por el lugar, cundo su vista toco punto en el hombre que se encontraba tras del escritorio, pregunto

**-¿Quién es usted?**

**-¡Vaya¡Vaya¡Nunca creí que el Gobernador tuviera mala memoria!**

**-¿Qué dice?**

**-¡no puedo creer que no me reconozca! Tal vez ahora…**-Dijo tirando la capa y el sombrero que le cubría el rostro

**-¡Chiba!-**Dijo el otro

**-Así es**

**-¿Qué diablos hace aquí?**

**-He venido ha cumplir una promesa. La promesa de matarle.**-Dijo el filibustero sacando el sable.

-**Pues no te daré ese gusto.**-Dijo el Conde de Guevara y tomo uno de los sables que estaban en la vitrina junto a la puerta.

Entre los dos hombres se desencadeno una terrible lucha, tanto el Conde de Guevara como el caballero de Rosetti y Troyes, eran diestros en el arte de la esgrima. En uno de los embistes, el conde resulto herido, en ese preciso momento, la puerta se abrió y la mujer entro

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-Sal de aquí**-Respondió el hombre herido que se recargaba en la pared

**-¡Santo Cielo! Diamante**.-Dijo ella corriendo hacia el hombre

**-¿Du-Duquesa¡Esta viva!-**Dijo el otro hombre. Al escuchar esa voz, ella sintió que un escalofrió corría todo su cuerpo. Volteo lentamente y se encontró con la insistente mirada de aquel filibustero. Después de un momento de silencio

**-Sr. Chiba…. Lamento darle la mala noticia de que si. Estoy viva**

**-Y yo lamento darle otra… a tan bella novia**

**-Explíquese**

**-¿Que?**

**-Creo que por el hecho de usted haber irrumpido en mi boda, tengo el derecho de que me explique que hace aquí**

**-¿A caso no lo imagina?**

**-¡Sal de aquí Serena!**-Dijo el peliplateado

**-NO. Por favor quédese. Así será testigo de cómo cumplo con mis promesas. Así sabrá cual es el destino de un asesino y traidor como lo es su…. esposo**

**-Calla.**-Dijo Diamante

**-¿Qué?-**Dijo confundida Serena

**-¡Sal de aquí Serena¡Obedéceme!**-Grito exasperado el gobernador, al mismo tiempo que Darien sacaba de entre sus vestiduras una pesada pistola

-¡**Hágalo Señora! Salga de aquí**.- Dijo Darien tranquilamente.- **Porque en un momento pasara de ser la feliz novia, a la bella viuda.**

**-NO. No me iré**

**-¡Obedece!-** Dijo Diamante colocándose frente a Serena y empujándola contra la pared. En ese momento Darien hizo un primer disparo, hiriendo al Gobernador en una pierna. Serena vio como aquel hombre caía sobre el escritorio tratando de detenerse. Después, se dirigió al otro extremo de la habitación y se coloco frente al que había disparado

**-¡Por favor Darien! NO siga, se lo suplico, vallase déjelo en paz…**-Dijo ella suplicando

**-¿Tanto le importa?**

**-Me importa que no le hagan daño…a usted. No comprende que si sigue aquí en cualquier momento llegara la guardia y le detendrán!**-Dijo ella en tono suplicante.

**-Lo se Señora. Pero no importa lo que pase, si he de cumplir con mi promesa**.-Dicho esto, tomo a la mujer por el brazo y la movió fuertemente hacia un lado. Dada la fuerza que ejerció sobre ella, Serena callo sobre un sofá.

-**Ha llegado la hora en que pagues todo el daño que me has hecho.-**Dijo Darien, apuntando a su adversario, este solo atino a levantar la vista y después…..Se escucho un disparo, tanto Darien como Diamante estaban confundidos.

Ninguno de los dos parecía haber sufrido daño alguno. Era Serena quien con un rápido movimiento se había colocado en la línea de fuego y caía sobre sus rodillas frente a Darien, llenando de sangre aquel bello vestido color marfil. Este con un ágil movimiento alcanzo a tomar entre sus brazos a la mujer antes de que cayera por completo al suelo. Ella solo lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados. Después, fijo sus hermosos ojos azules en los de el y le dijo con un hilo de voz

**-Estas….Estas…bien**

**-Calla, calla por favor. No te esfuerces.-** Dijo el con lagrimas en los ojos. Ella levanto su frágil mano y la paso por el rostro de el, como queriendo aprender de memoria todos sus rasgos y facciones.

**-Yo-Yo te-a…**-Pero ella no pudo terminar la frase, porque en ese momento, Diamante que había llegado hasta donde estaban, la quito de los brazos del filibustero.

**-Yo…Nunca quise hacerle daño. Yo nunca lo hubiera permitido**-Dijo Darien viendo a Diamante

**-Nunca ha sido tuya para protegerla.-** Dijo Diamante. En ese momento, la guardia entro.- **¡Detenedle!**-Ordeno Diamante. Los guardias aprendieron de inmediato a Darien, quien se resistía, pues quería seguir junto a Serena. Lo ultimo que vio, antes de que los guardias lo sacaran del lugar, fue a Serena que con angustia lo veía desde los brazos de Diamante, y con un gran esfuerzo, estiraba su mano hacia el, para después, dejarla caer inerte sobre el suelo.

**-¡Serena!-**Fue el grito que se escucho por todo el palacio

Momentos después, aquel hombre era dirigido a un navío español, que se encontraba anclado en las playas de la ciudad. El destino reservaba una sorpresa más para el corsario.

**-No se resista señor. Todo esta perdido para usted**

**-¡Conde de Irujo!**

**-Ese soy yo. Esta carabela es mía, y usted estará prisionero en ella hasta que el Gobernador lo decida**

**-Creí que tendría usted en cuenta que yo respete su vida cuando lo tuve en mis manos**

**-Lo siento, en esta ocasión estoy comprometido con Diamante.**- A una señal suya, los guardias lo ataron al mástil del navío. Horas después, Diamante, con vendajes en el hombro y apoyado por un bastón, llegaba a la cubierta del navío.

**-¿Lo ve? El destino esta de mi parte, Sr. De Rosetti. Usted llego aquí con la intención de aniquilarme y no lo logro ¿Qué le dice eso?**

**-Solo dime como esta ella**

**-¿Ella?**

**-¡Serena!**

**-No veo porque tenga que darle a usted informes sobre el estado de mi esposa. ¿Escucha bien? Mi esposa. Debe estar contento ¿no? Cumpliste tú cometido, primero la dejaste a la deriva y ahora la bala que la hirió es la tuya.**

**-Dime…como…esta**

**-No escuchaste ¿verdad? NO te lo diré. Y sabes algo más, esa mujer es mía, lo fue y siempre lo será. Así que más vale que dejes de pensar en ella. Mejor piensa en que les dirás a tus hermanos cuando los encuentres en los infiernos y les digas que no has cumplido con tú promesa.**

**-¡maldito!**

**-Me pregunto algo¿Qué harías si te perdono la vida y te dejo libre?**

**-¡Más vale que me mates Black, porque si recobro la libertad, no habrá lugar en el mundo en que te puedas esconder de mi. Y no dudare en continuar hasta hacerte pagar!**

**-Entonces no tenemos nada más de que hablar. Te llevare hasta Gibraltar donde te colgare en la horca de la plaza mayor.**- Dicho esto, bajo de la nave.

La noche era cerrada, todos dormían; el corsario continuaba atado al mástil, desde la noche anterior, y todo el día había permanecido en un total silencio. Un hombre se acerco sigilosamente hacia el con un hacha en la mano

**-¿Conde?**

**-Vengo a saldar mi deuda con usted. Le salvare la vida en pago de la noche en que usted respeto la mía.**-Dijo cortando las ataduras del corsario

**-¿Qué dirá Black cuando se entere?**

**-Esta carabela es mía y su tripulación esta bajo mis ordenes. El gobernador no tiene autoridad aquí.**- Zafiro dio un cuchillo al pirata. Había mandado poner una batea atada a la popa, y cuando el corsario estuvo en ella le hizo un silencioso gesto de adiós. Acto seguido corto la soga. La pequeña embarcación quedo libre. Darien comenzó a remar, perdiéndose en la espesura de la noche. Después de horas de navegar, Darien llego al fin al Trueno, fue ayudado por sus hombre y subio en la embarcación.

La noche llego, en el puente de mando se encontraba aquel corsario perdido en sus pensamientos. Una batea se acerco al barco. Richard subió al barco, al ser advertida su presencia, fue llamado inmediatamente

**-¿Qué sabes?**-Pregunto el hombre

**-Capitán…**

**-¿Qué averiguaste?**

**-Casi nada señor. Hay patrullas de soldados por toda la ciudad, revisan a cada hombre desconocido y…**

**-¿Ella?**

**-Ella…**

**-Di ¿Qué sabes?**

**-Muerta**

**-¿Mu-Muerta?-**Dijo con voz temblorosa el hombre

**-Si. Mañana a primera hora sale un barco rumbo a España…con sus restos.- **Al escuchar esto aquel hombre le vio con los ojos desorbitados. Después de un silencio dijo

**-Di a Artemis que marque rumbo a Veracruz**

**-Señor.-**Dijo este y se retiro. Momentos después, Andrew tocaba el hombro de su amigo

**-Darien…**

**-Sabes, cuando la deje en esa batea por un momento pensé en regresar por ella pero…**

**-¿Pero?**

**-Los espectros de mis hermanos no lo hubieran permitido. El destino de ella era morir, aunque al hacerlo yo también este muriendo. Después de todo… la bala que le arrebato la vida fue la mía.**- Aquel rubio hombre al comprender que no podía decir o hacer algo por su amigo, decidió dejarlo solo.

Esa noche fue amarga en el Trueno, solo se escuchaba el sonido ensordecedor del silencio. La tripulación guardo silencio en señal de respeto por el dolor de su capitán, que desde que recibió la noticia, se encontraba viendo hacia el horizonte; donde los rayos de la luna se rozaban con las aguas del mar.

**-¿Quién lo hubiera dicho Andrew¡El corsario Fantasma llora!**


	12. Bitácora

♠ **La venganza del Corsario ♠**

**XII. Bitácora**

♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠

**Bitácora: Día 45**

**M**ar caribe: 50 o 60 millas náuticas de las costas de la isla pirata de Kingston, Jamaica. Hemos encontrado una batea a la deriva con una mujer en ella. El capitán ha ordenado su pronto rescate. La mujer se encuentra en condiciones criticas, deshidratada y con alucinaciones por la falta de alimento y por la exposición al sol.

**Bitácora: Día 50**

La mujer que rescatamos en medio del mar ha reaccionado. Se ha preguntado por su identidad y ella ha respondido: Su nombre es Serena Tzuquino Duquesa de Aviñon y de Alba. Hija de los Marqueses de Valpenta y prometida de su Alteza el Gobernador de Maracaibo. Ha informado al capitán que fue abandonada a su suerte por el capitán de un barco pirata. Dada su investidura, el capitán ha ordenado que se le den todos los honores y atenciones propias de su rango.

**Bitácora: Día 65**

Hemos llego al puerto de Maracaibo. A excepción del rescate de la duquesa, el viaje ha sucedido sin novedad alguna. El capitán ha ordenado llevar a la Señora hasta la residencia del Gobernador. El conteo de nuestra tripulación ha dado un total de 58 marinos, 7 oficiales.

_**-¿S-Serena?-**Dijo un peliplateado hombre saliendo de su despacho_

_**-s-Si.-**Dijo aquella mujer enfundada en una manta corriendo hacia el hombre aquel y echándose en sus brazos para después romper en llanto._

_**-¿Estas bien¿Qué paso?-**Dijo el mientras acariciaba el rubio cabello de la mujer**.- ¿Cómo estas?-**volvió a preguntar_

_**-Bien. Ahora estoy bien.-**Dijo ella abrazándole más fuerte. Momentos después, fue dirigida a una de las habitaciones del gran palacio. Ya en ella, la rubia dejo caer la manta y hecho a llorar sobre el lecho. Las sirvientas llegaron, le bañaron y cambiaron. Ella parecía estar bajo el influjo de una hipnosis. La dejaron descansar. Al día siguiente, en la estancia del lugar, el peliplateado se levantaba de su asiento_

_**-¡Oh querida! NO te hubieras levantado ¿Cómo te sientes?-** Dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba de la mano ala mujer y la dirigía hacia uno de los sofás._

_**-Yo…bien. Estoy bien. Algo cansada pero…**_

**_-¿Me contaras lo que paso?_**

_**-¿A-ahora?**_

_**-Claro. ¡Necesito saber que paso para que llegaras así!**_

_**-Pues…-**Dijo ella y comenzó con su relato. Le contó como su barco fue abordado por el corsario, como después la dejo en libertad. Del asalto al buque del hermano de Chiba. Y…._

_**-¿Pero como fue que estabas en el barco de ese filibustero¿Cómo rayos te dejo en el mar¿Y tú sirvienta?**_

**_-Yo…Decidí pedirle al capitán que me llevara a-a Puerto Rico y…después descubrió que yo era tú prometida y decidió dejarme a la deriva_**

_**-¿Sola?**_

_**-No. No, yo le pedí que dejara a Luna en el puerto más próximo. Después de todo ella solo obedece mis ordenes…por eso solo yo estaba en esa batea**_

_**-¡maldito! Te juro que me las pagara.-**Dijo aquel hombre exasperado_

_**-Diamante…por favor.-**Dijo ella suplicante con lágrimas en los ojos_

**_-¿Qué pasa¿Te dolería que algo le pasara a ese maldito?_**

_**-No. No confundas las cosas. Lo que no quiero es perderte, que algo te llegue a suceder.-**Dijo ella abrazando al hombre._

_**-No. Eso no sucederá. Yo no permitiré que nada ni nadie nos separe. Pero creo que dadas las circunstancias tendremos que retrasar la boda. ¿Tal vez así le de tiempo a tú padre de venir?**_

_**-¿Eh? NO. Hagámoslo como se había planeado. Después de todo ¿No estoy yo aquí?**_

_**-¿Segura?**_

**_-Si. Nunca he estado tanto._**

_**-Entonces…creo que la novia debe continuar con los preparativos.**_

_Días después, en el salón del palacio de gobierno, se llevaban a cabo las nupcias de la pareja. Frente a todos los invitados, el juez y notario de la ciudad, hacían la ya conocida y esperada pregunta_

**_-¿Acepta usted, Serena Tzuquino Duquesa de Aviñon y de Alba a su Señoría, Diamante Black Conde de Guevara, Gobernador de Maracaibo, como su esposo?_**

_**-…… Yo.-**Fue lo que se alcanzo a oír, pero nada preciso_

**_-Señora…?_**

_**-S-si. Si acepto.-**Dijo ella levantando el rostro mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla…_

**Bitácora: Día 98**

Puerto de Maracaibo: Regresamos a España después de haber hecho los mandos encomendados. A petición del Gobernador de la ciudad, el capitán ha decidido que no haremos escala en puerto alguno. Ahora, el conteo de nuestra tripulación ha dado un total de 58 marinos, 7 oficiales; la Esposa del Gobernador (en estado de salud critico) y una ayuda de cámara.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

_-**Señor…**_

_**-¿Que deseas Hernán?**_

**_-Nosotros…eh…Nau y yo…_**

_**-¿Qué?**_

_**-Pues…deseamos abandonar "el Trueno"**_

**_-¿Abandonarlo? Porque ¿Se unirán a otra flota?_**

_**-No**_

**_-Entonces… ¿Les hemos tratado¿Algún miembro de la tripulación les ha dado algún motivo?_**

_**-No Señor. Hemos sabido acoplarnos con todos**_

_**-¿Entonces?**_

_**-No podemos…No queremos seguir bajo sus ordenes**_

_**-¿?**_

_**-Así es señor, nosotros teníamos pensado seguir en el trueno con usted, pero ahora que sabemos que la Duquesa ha muerto y que usted fue quien la mato, no podemos seguir.**_

**_-¿Por qué¿Qué tiene que ver esa mujer en esto?_**

_**-Todo Señor…Antes de que las tropas españolas apresaran a su hermano el Corsario Rojo, nos hizo prometer que protegeríamos a la Duquesa…**_

_**-¿Protegerla¿Por qué?**_

_**-Porque ella le salvo la vida día antes frente al gobernador de Puerto Rico.-**Dicho esto, el hombre comenzó a relatar su historia y la forma en como ellos y el Corsario Rojo habían conocido a aquella mujer (Ver capítulos 3, 4 y 5).-**Y Gracias a ella Nau y yo estamos vivos. Cuando regresamos de escoltarla, el capitán ya había caído prisionero y nosotros nos escondimos para que no nos vieran y así tratar de salvarle.**_

_**-¿Por qué rayos no dijeron nada?-**Grito exasperado el corsario_

_**-Se lo dijimos a la gitana**_

_**-¿como?**_

**_-Si, nosotros le dijimos todo a la gitana y también que ese era el motivo de que nosotros llegáramos cuanto antes a Maracaibo. Ella dijo que le informaría…pero al parecer no le dijo nada._**

_**-Entonces…por eso es que ustedes desaparecieron**_

**_-Así es. Y ahora…nosotros debemos partir._**

**_-¿A dónde irán?_**

_**-Tal vez a España. A cumplir nuestra promesa**_

**_-¿A España?_**

_**-Si. Debemos decirle a la Señora o a su tumba que nuestro señor le profeso un estrecho aprecio.**_

_**-Esta bien. Digan a Andrew que les de una batea y provisiones.**_

_**-Señor…-**Dijo el hombre**.-Sepa que ha sido un honor servir a usted y a su hermano.-** Dicho esto, salio del lugar._

_Darien, quedo un momento observando el horizonte por la ventana y después salio de su camarote. Paso por algunas puertas, hasta que llego a la cocina_

_**-¡Salgan de aquí!-**grito exasperado dirigiéndose a todos los que se encontraban, inmediatamente los marinos salieron _

_-Tú no.-Dijo dirigiéndose a la pelinegra mujer. Ya habiéndose encontrado solo con ella, **dijo -¿Por qué¿Por qué no lo dijiste?**_

_**-¿de que hablas?**_

**_- De lo que te dijeron Hernán y Nau_**

_**-¿Qué dijeron…?**_

**_-Si. De que Serena le había salvado la vida a mi hermano ¿Por qué no lo dijiste¡Habla!_**

**_-Por…por que no creí que fuera necesario. Eso no cambia las cosas. Ella era la mujer de Diamante…_**

_**-Si. Pero de haberlo sabido no la hubiera dejado a la deriva y…tal vez ahora estaría viva.**_

_**-No. Ese era su destino. El destino no puede cambiarse. Debes entenderlo, ella no era para ti.**_

_**-NO. Nadie es para mi ¿verdad Reí¡Nadie es merecedor del Corsario Fantasma!**_

_**-Eso no es cierto, hay más mujeres. Mujeres que darían la vida por ti, que morirían si tú se los pidieras**_

_**-¿Si¿Cómo quien?**_

_**-Como…como yo ¿talvez?-**Dijo ella llorando _

_**-¿Tú? No. No Reí. ¡Eso Nunca!-**Dijo y salio del lugar dejando sola a la mujer. Momentos después, cuando la mujer todavía no se reponía de aquella acalorada discusión, volvió a escuchar los pasos de alguien y el sonido de la puerta al cerrar._

_**-Andrew siempre dijo la verdad ¿no es cierto?**_

**_-Nicolás… ¿De que hablas?_**

_**-No finjas. Lo he escuchado todo. Me duelo reconocer que siempre insulte a Andrew y que el siempre me dijo la verdad sobre ti.**_

_**-¿Verdad¿Cuál verdad?**_

**_-En verdad que eres de lo peor. Solo estabas conmigo para estar junto a el. Con razón tenias tanto interés en saber sobre la Duquesa. ¡Siempre has estado enamorada de él!_**

_**-No Nicolás yo…**_

**_-Jaja, solo que no contabas con que Hernán le contaría todo a Darien. Ya vez, ahora el te desprecia, y ni siquiera podrás estar junto a el como su amiga o su confidente._**

_**-No, no es cierto…por favor**_

_**-Nada. ¡Eres una embustera mentirosa! Solo espero que te aproveche todo lo que has hecho.-**Dicho esto, se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta, pero ella lo detuvo del brazo _

_**-¿Qué vas a hacer?**_

_**-Algo que debí hacer hace mucho**_

_**-No, Nicolás no hagas una locura.-**Suplico ella, pero el solo la vio con los ojos enfurecidos y la aventó, provocando que ella cayera en el suelo llorando, después, salio intempestivamente del lugar. Así pasaron unos cuantos minutos, después, ella reacciono y corrió hacia el camarote de Darien_

_**-¡Darien! Por favor…**_

_**-¿Qué pasa?**_

_**-Nicolás…escucho todo…salio enfurecido, tengo miedo de que te haga algo.-**En ese momento, entro Andrew rápidamente_

_**-Darien…**_

_**-¿que sucede?**_

_**-Nicolás se ha ido del Trueno**_

_**-¿Cómo?**_

_**-Si. Golpeo a Richard, le quito sus armas y soltó una batea en el mar**_

_**-¿Una batea?- **Dijo Reí_

_**-Que hacemos Darien. ¿Lo apresamos…?**_

_**-No. Déjalo ir.**_

_**-Pero…**_

_**-Sal de aquí Reí.-**Dijo el con la vista fija en el suelo.-**Andrew**_

_**-¿Si?**_

_**-Cambia el rumbo. Iremos a Puerto Limón. Dejaremos a Reí y después…continuaremos con lo predicho.-**Dijo Darien con una fría y sorda voz**.-Y también apuntalo en la Bitácora**_

_**-¿Bitácora? No llevamos bitácora**_

**_-Desde hoy la llevaremos…hoy será el primer día en que llevaremos una._**

**Bitácora: Navio "El Trueno" Día 1**

**M**ar caribe: Por orden del capitán hemos cambiado el rumbo. Ahora nos dirigimos a Puerto Limón, después continuaremos a Veracruz. Tripulación: 82 marinos, cuatro oficiales, un pasajero y tres bajas.

* * *

**¡_Hola!_**

_**¿Como estan¿bien? Eso espero, yo por mi parte, acá en mi pueblito entre montañas y sufriendo de las inclemencias del tiempo. Por estos momentos esta lloviendo a cantaros y con una enorme tempestad. Pero bueno, entremos a lo que de verdad importa: aqui estoy con otro capitúlo de esta pobre historia, que esperemos, como siempre, sea de su agrado y merecedora de sus valiosos comentarios.**_

_**Ahora, agradecemos a:**_

**_- - Bond 007- -: Si, es un capitúlo algo triste, pero no todo puede ser alegria ¿oh si? De lo contrario los momentos felices no tendrian mucho chiste. Espero tú proximo comentario._**

_**Marinlucero-chiba: Si, como tú bien dices, siempre hay una esperanza, y más para esta sufrida pareja. Ahora, con lo que respecta a como se salvo Serena, espero que con este capitulo se empiecen a despejar tú dudas. Como siempre, gracias y estoy en espera del respectivo ¿eh?**_

_**Aya-starmoon: Espero que esta historia siga siendo de tú agrado y agradezco enormemente que tomes un poco de tú tiempo para leer estas locas historias que tú servidora se complace en escribir.**_

_**Jacky: Si, fue un capituloalgo triste y con bastantes "lagunas", pero espero que con el de ahora, se vallan aclarando algunas de tús dudas. Las demas, conforme avance la historia, las iremos disipando. Como siempre, espero siga agradandote y sea merecedora de un comentario de tú parte.**_

_**Sandra: Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, y como siempre, muy agradecida por leer mis pobres y disparatadas historias**._

**_¡Hasta pronto!_**

**_Senshivisa ♠_**


	13. Rumbo: Granada

♠ **La Venganza del Corsario ♠**

**XIII. Rumbo: Granada**

♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠

**-¿En donde estamos?**

**- En Curaçao Señora… ¿Se siente usted mejor?**

**-Si. Dime ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?**

**-No lo sé Señora. El capitán dijo que hasta que mejore el clima**

**-…Ayúdame. Necesito salir de aquí**

**-Pero Señora…**

**-Nada. Ya es tiempo que vea algo más que paredes.-**Dicho esto, aquella mujer ayudo a su Señora a vestirse. Minutos después, las dos bajaban por el puente a lo que era el puerto de aquella pequeña isla.

**-Quisiera quedarme aquí.-**Dijo la rubia

**-Pero Señora…No diga eso. Usted no tiene porque desear algo en un lugar como este. Usted tiene todo lo que una mujer quiere, una buena familia, buena posición económica, y lo que muchas mujeres de su clase desearían ser: La esposa del gobernador de Maracaibo. ¡Ah es tan guapo el Sr. Diamante¡Todo un caballero!-**Decía la mujer mientras la rubia estaba perdida en sus pensamientos:

_-Hija…Nadie te obliga a que hagas esto_

_-No lo hago por obligación padre, en verdad deseo ser su esposa_

_-Te conozco demasiado. Tú no sientes nada por ese hombre_

_-Padre…_

_-Tú madre no permitiría esto. Esto no es lo que ella deseaba para sus hijas_

_-Padre. Es la verdad. Yo deseo casarme con Diamante_

_-No hija. Yo se porque lo haces. Pero debes dejar que tus hermanas aprendan a vivir_

_-No es por ellas padre…_

_-Si. Lo es. Se que lo haces porque en el momento en que yo falte ellas estarán desamparadas…_

_-Te lo repito padre…no es así._

_-Serena…debes dejar de proteger tanto a tus hermanas. Debes empezar a preocuparte por ti._

_-Eso es lo que hago…_

_-Si tú lo dices. Es tú vida y sabes que siempre te voy a apoyar en lo que desees hacer. Así sea un error…como este._

_-Padre…no me digas eso…_

_-Así es hija. Pero debes saber que lo único que yo deseo es tú felicidad. Sea lo que sea, y te dirija donde te dirija._

**-Señora...Señora ¿Me escucha?**

**-Eh?**

**-¿En que piensa?**

**-Nada. ¿Qué me decías?**

**-Que….-**comenzó a decir aquella. La rubia giro su vista a los barcos anclados. De pronto, vio a dos hombres que se le hacían conocidos.

**-¿Qué pensaran hacer?-**dijo para si misma en voz alta.

**-¿Señora¿Esta usted bien? Otra vez se quedo absorta**

**-Si. Estoy bien. Llévame un tintero y una hoja de papel. Necesito escribir.**

**-Pero…**

**-Has lo que te dije. Te estaré esperando en mi camarote**

**-La acompaño…**

**-No. Ya puedo andar sola. Ahora…ve por lo que te dije.-** Acto seguido, la rubia mujer comenzó a andar con pasos cortos hacia el navío aquel. Minutos después, en el camarote:

"_Tenias razón padre. Ahora debo empezar a vivir para mi"_

**-Señora…Aquí esta lo que me pidió.-**Dijo la mujer que entraba con una pluma, un tintero y una hoja de papel.**- ¿Necesita algo más?**

**-Si. Pide al capitán un poco de lacre.- **Dicho esto, la rubia espero a que la otra saliera y comenzó a escribir en el papel, de vez en cuando mojaba la pluma en el tintero, pensaba por unos segundos y continuaba escribiendo.

**-El lacre Señora.-**Dijo aquella entregando el material a la mujer. Esta, a su vez, doblo la hoja y coloco el Lacre (especie de arcilla para sellar las cartas que garantizaba la cerradura de las mismas) sobre la flama de una vela, el material comenzó a derretirse, esta lo coloco sobre el papel y después, puso un anillo (que llevaba las armas de su familia grabado) sobre este.

**-Escúchame bien.-**dijo la rubia.-**en cuanto llegues a España, le darás esto a mi padre. Nadie puede saber de ella ¿Me entiendes?**

**-S-si. No**

**-¿Cómo?**

**-No Señora. ¿No entiendo porque tendré que darle la carta a su padre si usted estará ahí?**

**-S-si. Si estaré, pero lo más posible es que se me olvide dársela**

**-Ah. Ya entiendo**

**-Así que tú se la darás. Y nadie, escúchame bien, nadie debe saber de su existencia ¿entendido?**

**-Si**

**-Si alguien más lo sabe, te juro que te ira la vida en ello.-**Dijo Serena entregándole la carta y tomando a la mujer fuertemente del brazo.-**Ahora guárdala bien y vete de aquí**

**-¿Irme¿A dónde?**

**-No lo sé. Busca algo que hacer…**

**-Pero…**

**-Que te vayas; es más, te doy el día libre.**

**-No puedo Señora…el gobernador dijo…**

**-Se lo que dijo. Pero yo no se lo diré ¿tú si?**

**-N-no.**

**-Perfecto. Entonces vete y lleva a tú compañera contigo. Diviértanse.**

**-¡Gracias Señora!**-Dijo la entusiasta mujer, a lo que la rubia solo le dio una breve sonrisa. La mujer salia dejando sola a la otra. Esta a su vez, solo espero a que aquella desapareciera del barco y busco algunas cosas en el baúl que llevaba sus pertenencias. Tomo una pequeña bolsa con joyas y la guardo en sus entrefajos. Después, segura de que no había nadie más en la embarcación, bajo de la misma. Se dirige a otro barco anclado en la isla y subió a el sin que nadie le viera.

**-Te dije que no era una buena idea.**

**-Pues es mejor que ir nadando ¿no crees?-**Decían dos hombres tirados bocabajo en la cubierta del navío

**-Yo tampoco creo que sea buena idea.-**dijo una voz.-**No se muevan, les apunto con un sable y una pistola. Les advierto que tengo muy buena puntería…y mi esgrima es excelente.-**volvió a decir mientras tocaba con el sable a uno de ellos.

**-Ahora…de pie…con calma.-**volvió a decir. Los hombres obedecieron, se levantaron y quedaron dando la espalda a quien les hablaba.-**Volteen, lentamente.-**Ordeno. Los hombres obedecieron y cuando vieron quien era su agresor, sus rostros se desencajaron totalmente y gritaron

**-Ahhhhhhhh**

**-¡Es un fantasma¡Es un fantasma!-**Gritaban aquellos con los ojos desorbitados

**-No lo soy. Pero si no se callan los tres lo seremos muy pronto.**

**-…P-pero…Señora….usted…**

**-¡usted esta muerta!**

**-Eso dicen…Pero ya pueden ver que no es así. Ahora… ¿los estoy juzgando mal? Oh ¿Están tratando de robar este navío?**

**-N-nosotros. ¿Robar este navío?-**

**-Si.-**Repitió ella

**-Este ¿el interceptor? NO. Como cree, jeje**

**-…LO están robando. Son buenos ladrones, pero no buenos mentirosos.**

**-Pues…si Señora. ¿Pero que quiere de nosotros?**

**-Ir con ustedes**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Eso. Tienen dos opciones, oh me llevan con ustedes, oh los denuncio. Ustedes deciden**

**-Pero…**

**-No se preocupe Nau. Se de sus supersticiones, solo quiero que me dejen en otro lugar. ¿Comprenden?**

**-No muy bien. Pero de acuerdo.- **En ese momento, escucharon algunas voces

**-Tomen.-**Dijo ella dándoles la pistola y el sable

**-¿Quién esta ahí?-**Se escucho una voz ruda y fuerte

**-Capitán.-**Dijo ella saliendo a su encuentro

**-Señora… ¿Qué hace usted aquí?**

**-Disculpe mi atrevimiento señor…no pude evitar la tentación de conocer de proa a popa este maravilloso navío**

**-¿Si?**

**-Si. Oh! Perdone. ¿No me he presentado? Soy la Duquesa de Aviñon y Alba, esposa del Gobernador de Maracaibo.-**Dijo ella extendiendo su mano.

**-¡Duquesa¡Disculpe por no haberla reconocido!-**Dijo el hombre aquel besando la mano de la mujer y después, dirigió una extraña mirada a los hombres tras ella.

**-Estos hombres…**

**-Estos hombres son…mis sirvientes.-**Replico ella

**-Perfecto. Dígame. ¿Qué le parece el interceptor?**

-**UN extraordinario navío Capitán**

**-Así es Duquesa. El interceptor es el navío más rápido de toda la flota española. **

**-Que interesante.-**Dijo ella con una fingida sorpresa mientras veía de reojo a Nau y Hernán

**-Señora…¿Qué le parece si esta noche en una cena en su honor le informo de todo lo que es capaz de hacer este navio?**

**-Perfecto….pero…**

**-¿pero?**

**-Tendrá que ser en el navío en que viajo. ¿eso no supone algún problema¿oh si?**

**-No Señora. Claro que no. **

**-Hasta la noche entonces.-**Dijo ella mientras avanzaba para bajar de aquel navío. Ya en tierra, Hernán y Nau preguntaban

**-Señora ¿Cómo piensa ir con nosotros si va a cenar con el capitán del Interceptor?**

**-No comprenden**

**-la ¿verdad?**

**-Ellos, me estarán esperando en el otro navío, dejando SOLO al interceptor ¿comprenden?**

**-Ah ya pero…. ¿como vendrá con nosotros?**

**-¿Por qué a mi? …. Ellos me estarán esperando, pero yo no llegare ¿ahora si?**

**-Si. **

**-Señora…Es usted un genio.-**Dijo Hernán. Las horas pasaron y la noche se apodero de aquella pequeña isla. El capitán del Interceptor abandono el navío, dejando solo a dos guardias para su resguardo. Serena, por su parte, se presento ante los guardias

**-Señora… ¿se olvido de la cena?**

**-¡Es cierto! Era en el otro navío-** Contesto ella

**-Aghh.-**Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, pues Hernán y Nau los acababan de golpear. Después, los ataron y escondieron tras algunos barriles. Hernán comenzó a subir el ancla y Nau a marcar el rumbo. El Navío comenzó a moverse lentamente.

**-¡Necesitamos más viento!-**Grito Nau.- ¡**Hay que extender las velas!-**Inmediatamente, Hernán trepo y comenzó a desatar las blancas velas. El barco se movía con tal rapidez, que el capitán y la tripulación se dieron cuenta ya que era demasiado tarde. Así, la noche paso y el día comenzó a despertar.

**-Díganme señores ¿A dónde se dirigen?-**Pregunto Serena

**-A España-**Dijo Nau

**-¿A España¿a que?**

**-A buscarla a… usted-**Dijo Hernán

**-Jajaja. Me van a buscar a mí. Perdón pero es que…jajaja**

**-Es cierto…ya no tenemos a donde ir-**Dijo Nau

**-¿Pero si me suponían muerta a que iban?**

**-Pues a…darle un mensaje.**

**-Bueno. Ahora que saben que no estoy muerta ni en España ¿A dónde piensan ir?**

**-Pues…**

**-NO tenemos idea.-Dijo Hernán**

**-Porque no regresan con su capitán**

**-Ya no tenemos capitán Señora. Es más, ya no pertenecemos a flota alguna**

**-Vaya.-**En ese momento, Serena volvió su vista al mar y pudo observar un hombre flotando sobre lo que parecía había sido una embarcación**.-Pronto.-**dijo**.-Hay que salvarle.- **de inmediato, Nau se lanzo al rescate. Minutos después, Hernán y Serena ayudaban a Nau a subir al hombre aquel.

**-¿esta vivo?-**Fue la pregunta de los tres

**-¡Rayos¿Has visto quien es?-Dijo Hernán al momento en que volteaban al hombre aquel**

**-¡Nicólas!-**Dijo Serena**.-¡pronto! Llévenlo al camarote.-** y los hombres aquellos lo cargaron y se dirigieron al lugar mencionado. Serena, iba tras ellos, pero trastabillo con las naguas de su vestido**.- ¡Rayos!-**Dijo para si misma. Minutos después, llego hasta los hombres aquellos. **-¿Cómo esta?-**Pregunto

**-Al parecer no tiene nada grave**

**-Vaya. Entonces esperemos a que despierte. Hay que dejarlo descansar.-**Dicho esto, salieron el lugar. Serena, antes, tomo unas tijeras que estaban sobre una mesa. Ya en cubierta

**-¿Qué le habrá pasado?-**Preguntaba Nau

**-NO lo se. Pero será mejor que no le preguntemos.-**respondía Serena

**-¿Duquesa¿Qué hace?-**Pregunto Hernán al ver que Serena cortaba partes de tela de aquel vestido

**-Aligero un poco mi carga.-**respondió ella.-**Y por favor, no me digas Duquesa**

**-¿Entonces como le llamamos?**

**-No lo se…tal vez…**

**-Capitana**.-Dijo aquel castaño que salía del camarote

**-Nicólas…-**Dijo Nau

**-¿Esta usted bien?-**Pregunto Serena

**-Si. Capitana**

**-¿Capitana?-**Dijo Serena.-**Yo no soy ninguna capitana**

**-Pues tendrá que serlo. **

**-¿Qué? El sol daño un poco su pensamiento.**

**-NO**

**-¿Hernán?**

**-El tiene razón. Tenemos un barco, y no tenemos capitán. Y ninguno de nosotros puede serlo. Así que usted es la más indicada**

**-Señores…basta de bromas**

**-No es broma Señora. Nau y Hernán ya no tienen capitán, yo tampoco. Pero si tenemos un magnifico barco. Y supongo que usted no regresara a Maracaibo ¿verdad?**

**-Pues si…**

**-¿entonces?**

**-No comprenden. Ya no serian corsarios. Seria…mos unos piratas más. Sin más destino que el que nos indique el mar.**

**-Por mi esta bien.-Dijo Hernán**

**-Por mi también.-Asintió Nau**

**-Y yo ya no necesito decir que si**

**-¿están seguros?**

**-Si. Ahora…solo marque rumbo**

**-Esta bien. Rumbo: Granada**

**-Ya escucharon a la capitana. –Dijo Hernán**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**-Darien…. ¿Que puedo hacer o decir para que me perdones?**

**-Nada. Nada Reí. Solo trata de ser feliz y de olvidarme**

**-Sabes que no puedo… yo...te…**

**-No digas nada. No quiero ofenderte. Por favor.**

**-Darien…**

**-Hasta Nunca Reí. Hasta nunca.-**Dijo el sombrío hombre al mismo tiempo que daba una indicación y se alejaban de aquella playa dejando a la pelinegra mujer.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**-¿Cómo que desapareció?**

**-Así es su excelencia. Nosotros la esperábamos para la cena pero nunca llego**

**-¿Y su sirvienta¿Dónde esta¡Tráiganla!-**Grito a lo que los oficiales corrieron a obedecer su orden**.-¿Hace cuanto paso esto?**

**-Hace tres noches Señor.-**Contesto el capitán del barco, en ese momento, entraron los oficiales con la sirvienta.

**-dime ¿Dónde esta la Duquesa?**

**-N-no lo se Señor**

**-¿Cómo que no lo sabes¿No te ordene a caso que no te separaras de ella?-**Grito exasperado el peliplateado

**-Si Señor. Pero…**

**-¿pero que?**

**-Pero la Señora después de escribir la carta me ordeno que la dejara sola**

**-¿carta¿Cuál carta?**

**-Eh…carta…no…yo**

**-Habla oh te vas a arrepentir**

**-Es que ella me dio una carta. Me dijo que no se la diera a nadie a excepción de su padre. Es más, que nadie más que el debía saber de su existencia**

**-…Dámela**

**-Señor**

**-¡Que me la des te digo!**

**-Aquí la tiene.-**Dijo ella sacando el sobre de entre sus prendas.

**-Sal de aquí.-** Dijo el. Cuando ya se encontraba solo, rompió el sello, abrió la carta y le dio lectura. Después de unos minutos, en todo el barco se escucho un grito:

**-¡Me las pagaras Darien Chiba¡Te juro que me las pagaras maldito Corsario Fantasma**!-Salio del lugar y vio a la sirvienta

**-Aprésenla.-**ordeno a los guardias

**-Pero Señor…**

**-Aprésenla por desobedecer mis órdenes y las de la Duquesa. Eso te enseñara que debes obedecer.-**Dijo-**Y pobre de ti donde digas algo sobre este papel ¿escuchas?**

**-Si…-**Contesto la llorosa mujer, para que después la condujeran al calabozo.

-**Ahora...diga al capitán que regresamos a Maracaibo.-**Dijo a su asistente.- **Tengo una venganza que planear.**

* * *

**_Buenas, buenas, buenas!!_**

****

**_Aqui, estoy con otro capitúlo de esta pobre historia, que espero haya sido de su agrado._**

**_Ahora, agradecemos a:_**

****

**_JACKY: Bueno amiga, tal vez si tienes razón y no muy se le entendio al capitulo anterior. Lo que pasa es que lo he de haber escrito en uno de mis tantos "lapsus mensus" y por eso es que quedo algo enredado. Pero espero que este capitulo te haya agradado y como siempre, estoy en espera de tus comentarios._**

**_Marinlucero-chiba: Bueno mi querida amiga, celebro que te haya agradado el capitulo y que se hayan despejado tús dudas con respecto al abandono de Serena en el mar y demas. Con respecto a como se salvo del disparo, te pido que no desesperes, en el proximo estoy segura que tendras una respuesta. Ahora, espero que este te haya gustado, y como siempre, estare en espera del respectivo._**

**_A.Salvia-divinorum-: MI querida amiga, celebro enormemente que esta pobre historia sea de tú agrado. Y como siempre, sabes que tús comentarios son muy bienvenidos. Asi que confio en que llegara el respectivo a este capitulo._**

**_Como siempre, _**

**_Hasta Pronto!!_**

**_Senshivisa♠_**


	14. El Tigre de Barlovento

♠ **La Venganza del Corsario ♠**

**XIV. El Tigre de Barlovento**

♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠

**-¡Tierra¡Tierra a la vista!-**Grito Hernán que se encontraba en el puesto del centinela

**-¡Pronto¡Icen las velas!**

Momentos después, aquel imponente y veloz navío atracaba en las playas de aquella pequeña isla. Los cuatro tripulantes bajaron y caminaron por la dorada arena de aquel paradisíaco lugar.

**-¿Me escucha…?**

**-…Perdón… ¿Me decías?**

**-¿Se encuentra bien?**

**-Si ¿no debería estarlo?**

**-No. No, solo es que…la encuentro algo… extraña**

**-¿extraña?**

**-Si**

**-No mi querido Hernán, no estoy extraña. Yo diría, que al fin estoy "bien"**

Así pues, nuestros cuatro personajes, avanzaron hasta llegar a los inicios de aquella ciudad. Gente caminaba entre las calles comprando, vendiendo, unos entraban y otros salían de las tabernas. En otro lado había una trifulca y en otro, hombres varios se enfrascaban en una acalorada discusión. No bien habían recorrido el lugar, cuando varios hombres les dieron alcance y les cerraron el paso, apuntándoles con mosquetes y con puñales, les obligaron a seguirles, ni Serena ni los tres hombres que le acompañaban pudieron hacer algo para evitarlo, dado que la desigualdad era demasiada. Momentos después, llegaron a lo que era una gran casa ubicada a las orillas de la playa, en las colindancias de un risco. Les quitaron sus armas y después fueron conducidos a un gran salón.

**-Dígame.-**dijo Serena**.- ¿Dónde nos han traído?-**dirigiéndose a uno de los hombres que les escoltaban.

**-¿no lo saben?-**Contesto el hombre

**-¿deberíamos?**

**-Así es. Todo el que llega a granada sabe que lugar es este.**

**-Pues nosotros no. Así que le pido que nos lo diga**

**-No debería hacerlo. Pero lo haré.-**dijo el hombre con una mirada burlona.**-Esta, es la casa de el "Tigre de Barlovento"**

**-¿Qué?- **Dijeron los otros tres

**-Así es. Ahora los dejo. El capitán no tardara en verles.-**Dicho esto, aquel salio dejando a los 4 en el salon. Ya solos, Serena pregunto

**-Díganme ¿Por qué se sorprendieron al escuchar ese mote?**

**-Señora ¿No sabe quien es El Tigre de Barlovento?-**Dijo Hernán

**-¡Es uno de los filibusteros más temidos, fieros y valientes!-**Dijo Nau

**-Se quien es. ¿Pero eso no responde a porque se sorprendieron? Aunque no me imagino pueda interesarle a ese hombre de nosotros. No tenemos nada.**

**-Se equivoca…-**se escucho la voz de un hombre. Serena, vio las sorprendidas caras de sus compañeros y después, lentamente, se giro hasta encontrarse con el rostro del que les hablaba desde el umbral de la puerta.

**-¿U-s..?**

**-Si tienen algo que me interesa. **

**-¿Qué puede ser Señor?-**Contesto Hernán

**-El Interceptor. La nave más veloz de toda la flota española**

**-¿EL interceptor?**

**-Si. Pero podría cambiarlo por…-**Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Serena y girando a su alrededor

**-Duquesa…-**Dijo Nicólas

**-¿Duquesa? Vaya, no sabia que tuviera una invitada de tanta alcurnia, jaja**

**-NO tiene porque saberlo Señor… ¿?**

**-Yaten, llámeme Yaten**

**-¿Yaten?-**Interrogo Serena

**-¿algún problema?-**Pregunto el otro

**-¿Eres Yaten, Señor de Valpenta?**

**-…Hace tiempo que nadie me llamaba así¿Cómo sabe eso¡Nadie en este mundo de la filibusteria lo sabe!**

**-¡vaya¡Parece que el celebre Tigre de Barlovento sufre de lagunas mentales!**

**-¿a caso nos conocemos?**

**-SI. Hace tiempo. Solo que ahora hemos cambiado, yo ya no soy aquella niña pecosa a la que disfutabas de halarle el cabello, y tú ya no eres ese niño fastidioso que lloraba cada vez que se manchaba el traje con lodo**

**-… ¿lodo¿Pecas?**

**-Si. Bueno, talvez recuerdes las tardes en Aranjuez? Y a… "Linda Lotte"**

**-¡Linda Lotte¿tú? NO. ¡Serena!-**Dijo aquel entre sorprendido y espantado

**-SI. La misma.-** respondió Serena, para después, los dos fundirse en un largo abrazo

**-¡mírate¡Estas…hermosa!**

**-Y sin pecas**

**-Si. Sin pecas. Jajaja. ¿Cómo no te reconocí antes? **

**-Bueno, no estoy tan "presentable" como debería**

**-Rayos. Tenemos mucho de que hablar ¿no te parece?**

**-Eso creo**

**-¡claro que si¡Vamos!-**Dijo el señalando el camino**.-No perdamos tiempo**

**-Ehh…Señora…¿nosotros?-**Dijo Nau

**-Es cierto…**

**-No se preocupen. Vayan y diviértanse**.-Dijo Yaten**.-La duquesa y yo tenemos mucho que charlar**

**-Vayan**.-Dijo Serena, en respuesta a la interrogante mirada de los tres.

Momentos más tarde, en otra habitación de aquella enorme casa, Serena y su recién encontrado viejo amigo, se disponían a conversar animadamente, mientras los sirvientes les servían viandas de comida.

**-Ahora si dime ¿Cómo es que estas aquí¿Y con tres filibusteros?**

**-Es una larga historia**

**-Cuéntame. Tenemos mucho tiempo**

**-¿Si?**

**-Si. Además, tus amigos no regresaran hoy. ¿Sabes? Me parece que les conozco**

**-Posiblemente…Ellos fueron marinos bajo las órdenes del Corsario Fantasma y del Corsario Rojo**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Así como lo oyes. Con ellos fue que les conocí**

**-¿Y que hacías tú con mis hermanos?**

**-¿Tus hermanos?**

**-Si. Seiya y Darien son mis hermanos**

**-…Nunca lo hubiera imaginado**

**-Lo se. No tenemos mucho en común para que nos "relacionen".**

**-Es cierto**

**-Pero dime, como los conociste**

**-Pues…todo comenzó cuando Darien ataco el navío donde viajaba…**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**La tarde comenzaba a caer. En el horizonte se divisaba la puesta del sol y en la playa, a un hombre que caminaba sobre la arena.**

**-¿Señor…?-**Pregunto una mujer llegando hasta el**.- ¿Qué hace?**

**-Siento la arena en mis pies…es algo… divertido**

**-Eso parece…pero… ¿para que me llamo?**

**-¿No te agrado verdad Luna?**

**-¿Qué?**

**-No finjas. No te agrado.**

**-La verdad…**

**-No te culpo. Tienes razones. Pero debes entender que yo también tengo razones para actuar así. Nunca quise hacerle daño, pero el deber esta entes que todo. ¡el deber siempre esta antes que uno mismo!**

**-¿Sabe algo?**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Usted y mi señora tenían mucho en común. Ella también dio todo por lo que ella creía era su deber… y cuando quiso cambiar el rumbo de su vida…**

**-Yo la mate**

**-No. Tal vez esa era su destino. Tal vez era necesario para que usted continuara con sus planes….**

**-¿mis planes?**

**-si**

**-Gracias a mis planes ya no me queda nada ni nadie…solo…él…el corsario verde**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**-Ahora me vas a decir por que lo dejaste escapar**

**-No tengo porque hacerlo**

**-¡Zafiro! No hagas que mi paciencia se acabe**

**-A mi no me amenaces hermano. Yo soy dueño de mi vida y de mis actos. Así que no tengo porque darte razón de lo que haga**

**-Claro que si ¡ese hombre es mi más acérrimo enemigo y tú le dejaste en libertad! De no haberlo hecho, ya habría terminado con esa plebe de ladrones**

**-Te equivocas**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Recuerda que todavía no has acabado con el Corsario Verde…**

**-Así es, pero de haber matado a Chiba, seria más sencillo acabar con el otro…pero tú lo dejaste escapar**

**-Claro. A pesar de todo lo que se odien, el es un caballero. Un caballero que respeto mi vida en cierto momento.**

**-¡Déjate de idioteces! Solo espero que atraparle pronto, y que no haga nada más, porque de lo contrario…**

**-¿Qué¿Me vas a colgar del palo más alto de mi barco?**

**-No. Sabes que no soy de esa clase**

**-Lo se. Tú no tendrías tanta piedad**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**-¿y como te salvaste del disparo?**

**-Solo se que cuando desperté ya habían pasado 20 días, y que nadie podía creer que estuviera viva. ¡Talvez no era mi momento!**

**-Tal vez. Pero mi hermano te cree muerta.**

**-Tal vez sea mejor asi. Dime ¿Por qué ese odio hacia Diamante?**

**-¿No lo sabes?**

**-No. Nunca me quiso decir el porque de su odio**

**-Te lo dire. **_"Cuando Francia y España se disputaban las tierras de Flandes, mi padre, mis hermanos y yo nos enlistamos en la marina. Darien, se coloco al frente de un grupo de soldados que se refugio en una fortaleza abandonada. Ahí conoció a Diamante, un Duque español que comandaba nuestro batallón. Los españoles nos atacaron con fuerza, logrando una enorme cantidad de bajas. Darien. Alentó a los sobrevivientes a seguir luchando, sin embargo, eso no fue del agrado del duque. Día y noche exponía la vida sin miedo a morir, a pesar de que el asedio del enemigo era cada vez más intenso. El duque español sentía relegado y comenzó a llenarse de envidia. Una noche, el duque salio sigilosamente de nuestra fortaleza acompañado por varios parientes suyos. Se encontraron secretamente con los jefes españoles. Una noche mientras la gente descansaba, el propio duque y uno de sus parientes abrieron la puerta principal del fortín. Los españoles alertados por el traidor, aguardaban muy cerca. Esa noche, **Taiki**, mi hermano, sustituyo a Darien en la guardia. Bajo y cuando se dio cuanta de lo que sucedía, dio la voz de alarma. Aquel cobarde le disparó por la espalda. Mi padre le hizo frente y de igual forma le mato. Fue cuando Darien llego y vio como el asesino huía protegido por nuestros enemigos. De inmediato los españoles invadían la fortaleza, causando muerte y destrucción. La batalla fue larga y sangrienta. Al vernos perdidos, mis hermanos y yo huimos con los pocos sobrevivientes hacia Courtrav. Juramos buscar a aquí despiadado por toda la faz de la tierra ara hacerle pagar por la traición y por los asesinatos cometidos. Alguno meses después, nos enteramos que aquel traidor había sido nombrado gobernador de Maracaibo. Adquirimos tres buques y partimos hacia las colonias españolas decididos a convertirnos en Corsarios"._**Lo demás ya lo sabes.**

**-¡Santo cielo! Nunca imagine que Diamante fuera capaz de tal bajeza**

**-Uno nunca conoce bien a las personas. ¡Tan solo mírate¡Capitana de un barco pirata!**

**-Eso no es cierto. Dime ¿Tú también estas buscando venganza?**

**-LO hice por algún tiempo. Pero he descubierto que nada le regresara la vida a mi padre ni a Taiki. Por el contrario, solo nos estamos acabando en una venganza que tal vez nunca lleguemos a cumplir. Lo aprendí muy duro. No hace mucho que el Gobernador estuvo a punto de ahorcarme en la plaza mayor de Maracaibo. Solo que pude escapar. **

**-¿Cómo?**

**-Gracias a que tengo a varios amigos que harían todo por salvar al Corsario verde…NO. ¡Tigre de Barlovento!**

**-Sea pues, brindemos.-**dijo Serena alzando la copa de vino.-**¡por el tigre de Barlovento!**

**-Ahora dime Serena ¿A dónde se dirigirán después de aquí?**

**-Yo no lo se. Nicolás, Hernán y Nau talvez quieran seguir el rumbo alguna otra isla**

**-¿quieran?**

**-Si. Yo no seguiré con ellos**

**-¡No lo puedes hacer!  
-¡Claro que puedo!  
-No. Una vez que eres nombrado capitán de un barco no puedes dejar de serlo. ¡No puedes dejar a esos hombres. Ellos te siguen, y harán lo que tú decidas.**

**-Pero…**

**-Nada Serena. Ahora eres una pirata más, lo único que falta, es saber cual será tú nombre desde ahora…**

**-¿mi nombre...?**

**-Si. Y el de tú navío.**

**-¿Nombre?**

* * *

**_¡HOLA!!!_**

**_ Aqui de nuevo con otro capitulo de esta historia de traiciones y mar. Espero, como siempre, sea de su agrado._**

**_Ahora, agradezcamos a:_**

**_Marinlucero-chiba: Amiga mia¡claro que tienes toda la razón! Nuestra heroina tenia que equivocarse en algo, y parece que se equivoco demasiado ¿no crees? Espero y este capitulo te haya agradado y al mismo tiempo, se vayan despejando las dudas que anden rondando por ahi._**

**_a.Salvia-divinorum: Se que no eres afecta de esto de los reviews, por lo mismo, te gardesco enormemente que hagas algunas excepciones como con esta historia, y celebro enormemente que siga siendo de tú agrado._**

**_LPsIc0l0k_****_: Priimeramente¡gracias por leer esta! y en segundo, que bueno que te gusto, ahora, respecto al encuentro de estos dos, te pido que no desesperes, el reencuentro esta más cerca de lo que piensas. _**

**_JACKY¿que puedo decir que no haiga dicho¡gracias! Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, y por seguir dejando tús valiosos comentarios. Respecto a la carta, si, pronto lo sabremos, ya sebes, todo es poco a poco, para que se tome más "sabor". _**

**_Ahora bien, estare en espera de sus comentarios y de igual forma, les digo (y pido) que se aceptan sugerencias para el "nombre" que le hemos de dar tanto al navio de la pirata como a la pirata._**

**_Como siempre¡gracias mil! y _**

**_Hasta Pronto!!!  
Senshivisa♠_**


	15. Botín

**La Venganza del Corsario**

**XV. Botín**

**-¡Entregad el tesoro!**

**-¿C-cual tesoro Señor¡No hay más que el que sus hombres tomaron!**

**-¿A caso nos creéis tan ingenuos? no nos engañareis con esa miseria...¡Di donde tenéis el verdadero tesoro, oh preferís decirlo al filo de mi sable!**

**-y-yo S-señor…-**Dijo el tembloroso hombre, pero fue interrumpido

**-Capitán**

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-Lo hemos encontrado...lo tenían oculto en el sobrepiso del cuarto de la servidumbre**

**-¿La servidumbre.-**pregunto, a lo que aquel asintió**.-Eres listo…Sabíais que nunca tomamos más pertenencias que las de los amos…**

**-Y-yo**

**-¡Por eso merecéis ser azotado!**

**-¡no señor! Usted no lo hará. Ya tiene el botín ¡todos saben que su señoría jamás ataca después de haber obtenido el botín deseado!**

**-Nos conocéis bien ¿no es cierto?**

**-S-su reputación es bien conocida en todo el caribe**

**-¿Y sabiéndolo nos ocultasteis el tesoro?-Dijo aquel colocando el filo del sable en la garganta del otro**

**-…s-n-No…Yo**

**-Si nos conocéis también, sabes lo que hacemos con los mentirosos como voz**

**-Si… ¡No¡Por favor no me hagáis daño!-**Rogó aquel

**-Debisteis pensarlo antes de mentirnos…pero soy benevolente…solo te daremos un pequeño escarmiento.-**digo y giro la vista hacia los otros dos hombre frente a ellos.-**Ya saben que hacer.-**Dicho esto, uno de los hombres, asomo por la ventana, hizo una señal y después asintió con la cabeza.

"Como felinos caminamos

…hacia nuestra victima

En silencio nos acercamos…

…y sentimos emoción"

**-¿Qué es eso?-**Dijo el hombre

**-Los demas…**

**-¿los demás?...¡Más piratas!**

**-Exacto**

**-Pero ¿Qué hacen?**

**-No les escuchais?**

**-¿Por qué cantan?**

"Sin ningún sonido

No decimos ni una sola palabra

La pisada de una mosca…

…podría oírse claramente"

**-Para no escuchar el sonido del "escarmiento". Tienen oídos muy sensibles.**

**-¿sonido?**

**-Si.-**Dicho esto, el hombre aquel corrió hacia el corredor y pudo observar como los filibusteros, registraban el lugar, rompían muebles, vidrios, espejos, pinturas, todo lo que estuviera a su paso

**-¡santo cielo¡Están destruyendo todo¡Detenedlos por favor!**

**-¿Por qué¿A caso preferís ser tú el objeto de su atención?-**Dijo el otro

**-¿Y-Yo¡No¡Claro que no!**

**-Perfecto. Estamos de acuerdo. Recuerda que esto solo es para que aprendas a no mentir a una flota de piratas.-**Dijo para después asomarse por la ventana

…Así entran los piratas

Mientras toda la casa duerme

**-¡rayos!-**Grito.- **¡Sr. Medeira!**

**-Señor.-**respondió

**-Avise a los hombres la retirada. Han alertado a la guardia.-**Habiendo escuchado esto, aquel salio apresurado del lugar. Después, el otro giro y dijo**.-¡Atadle**!

**-¿Qué¡no podéis¡Ya habéis acabado con todo, no puedes someterme a tal humillación!**

**-Cierto es. Pero también es verdad que voz habéis alertado a las guardias. Daros por servido si es que sobrevives al combate.-**dicho esto, el otro ato al noble, los subieron a la marquesina de la ventana y le dejaron ahí. Después, bajaron y a todo galope avanzaron fuera de aquel lugar. Uno de ellos, quedo al último

**-¿Hernán?-**Escucho llamar su nombre cuado estuvo a punto de salir, giro y tal fue su sorpresa que quedo estático sin articular palabra alguna.-Si. Sois Hernán el portugues.

**-S-señor.-**Dijo aquel, en ese momento, otro hombre entraba rápidamente llamándolo

**-¿hernan¿Qué sucede¡el capitán pregunta por ti?**

**-…Mirad.-**Fue lo que aquel alcanzo a decir antes de que el otro se percatara de la presencia del tercero

**-¡Sr. Darien!-**Exclamo el otro

**-Nau. Estais vivos.-**dijo el reconocido**.-¿Decidme¿Qué hacéis aquí?**

**-N-nosotros…somos piratas**

-**Si. Lo se ¿de que flota?**

**-De…el…-**Fue interrumpido por el sonido de los rifles al hacer fuego

**-¡vamonos!**

**-¡el capitán estará ansioso!-**Replico el otro, y ambos apresuraron a salir.-** ¡Sr. Darien, vamonos, oh nos atraparan!**

**-No. Yo tengo que hablar con Rivera**

**-Señor, no podrá hacerlo. El esta fuera, en la cornisa, y los españoles llegaran en cualquier momento.**

**-No. Lo siento. Vayan ustedes. **

**-Señor…**

**-¡Es su decisión¡Vamos!.-**Replico Nau, y seguido por Hernán, dejaron solo al hombre, que después de unos segundos, subió a buscar al hombre aquel. Avanzando en sus briosos corceles, Hernán y Nau llegaron hasta donde se encontraba oculto su capitán con parte de la flota.

**-¿Por qué os habéis demorado?**

**-Señ…or.-**dijo Nau**.-Tuvimos un breve encuentro**

-¿con quien?

**-Con…El Sr. Darien**

**-… ¿darien?**

**-Si**

**-Bueno...No importa. Debemos apresurarnos. La guardia llegara y son mayoría para atacarles solo nosotros.-**Dijo y volvió a azuzar al blanco corcel. Ya habían avanzado bastante cuando se detuvo nuevamente y pregunto

**-Hernán… ¿estaba solo?**

**-Si**

**-¿la guardia ya habrá llegado al palacio?**

**-Si Señor.**

**-Rayos…Lo atraparan.-**Dijo y obligando al caballo a girar dijo a otro de sus hombres.-**Sr. Ohnet…vaya al barco y diga a Nicólas que se prepare. Si no regresamos al amanecer, zarpen sin nosotros**

**-Pero…capitán**

**-Nau. Tenemos que salvar al hermano de tú antiguo capitán.-**Y dicho esto, hecho a galope, seguido por los otros dos. Mientras tanto, en el palacio aquel

**-¿Este hombre es uno de los que le atacaron señor de Rivera?-**Preguntaba un soldado al hombre que acababan de desatar.

**-No le había visto. Pero es seguro que estaba con ellos. Mire sus vestiduras¡es otro ladrón más!-**Dijo señalando al hombre que estaba retenido por dos guardas.

**-¡Sois un maldito mentiroso¡Sabéis que yo no estaba con ellos, pues acabo de salvaros de una muerte segura, colgando de esa cornisa!-**Replico el hombre atado.

**-¡lo habréis hecho por querer más oro!**

**-Señor…nos llevaremos a este hombre. Haremos que nos diga donde están sus cómplices.-**Dijo el soldado y después, bajaron dirigiendo al hombre a la salida del lugar. Sin que ellos, lo sospecharan, de pronto, una gran explosión se escucho en la afueras del palacio, logrando que la mayoría de los soldados se dirigieran al lugar, y dejando solo a cinco guardas con el detenido y el Señor De Rivera.

**-¡Soltad las armas!-**Se escucho una voz. Los soldados giraron y se encontraron con tres hombres. El preso reconoció a dos, uno era Hernán y el otro Nau. Pero el tercero…al tercero no podía reconocerle. Vestía con ropas oscuras, azules para ser precisos, y un antifaz que cubría su rostro desde la parte superior de la boca hasta la frente, y la cabellera, cubierta por un gran sombrero. Los soldados rieron, y creyéndose superiores a estos se acercaron peligrosamente, cosa que los tres no desaprovecharon. Tan rápidos como el viento, desenfundaron los sables y ágilmente atacaron a sus contrincantes, logrando herirles gravemente. Dos quedaban, y prepararon los fusiles, disparando, pero antes de que pudieran herir alguno, aquel misterioso, desenfundo el arma y disparo, hiriendo a uno en la pierna y al otro en la mano.

**-¡vamos!-**Dijo este con voz grave.

**-No seria prudente salir a la calle…Señor.-**Dijo Hernán**.-Cometimos el error de dejar libre a De Rivera y ha alertado a los demás soldados. No tardaran en regresar.**

**-Yo puedo enseñaros un pasaje secreto.-**Dijo una mujer vestida de cabellos y ojos azules.

**-¿Quién eres hermosa Niña?-**Pregunto Darien

**-Mi nombre es Amy. Se que sois el Corsario Fantasma y ellos la flota del Moon Silver. No quiero que les maten. Los esconderé en otra parte de la casa, pues las calles están llenas de soldados.**

**-De ninguna manera criatura. El Corsario Fantasma da la cara.-**Dijo este y ante la atonita mirada de los otros cuatro, salio del lugar. La calle estaba como boca lo lobo. No se veía nada ni a nadie. Llovía a cantaros. De pronto, Amy dio un grito desde la ventana

**-¡Cuidado Corsario¡Le atacan!**

**-¡alto ahí filibustero¡Te tenemos!-**Gritaron tres soldados tras el. La hoja del corsario corto la garganta de uno de ellos.

**-¡eso creéis canallas.- En lucha abierta con los otros dos, recibió una herida en el costado.**

**-¡Ah, alimañas!-**Grito y volvio a atacarles. Cayo el segundo de los soldados y el tercero logro herir al corsario muy cerca del corazón

**-¡Tocado!-**exclamo el soldado. Iba a matarlo cuando…

**-¡a el muchachos! **-grito el capitán del Moon Silver.-¡**Pronto¡Llevadle dentro!-**Volvió a decir y se dispuso a atacar al soldado aquel. Ya en la puerta de aquel palacio, Amy les aguardaba en la puerta.

**-¿esta muy mal?-**Pregunto

**-Le han herido cerca del corazón.-**Contesto Hernán

**-No sabemos donde esta De Rivera. Les escondere en el tapanco, ahí podran resistir.-**Dijo la mujer guiandoles hacia una escalera de madera. Subieron por ella al herido Corsario Fantasma. Poco despues, su capitan les dio alcance.

**-Hernán, Nau.-**dijo**.-Pidan a esta joven hachas y desagan la escalera por donde hemos subidos ¡pronto! Los españoles estaran aquí en cualquier momento.-** Los hombres bajaron tras la mujer, dejando solos a "los capitanes". El corsario Fantasma yacía sobre un poco de paja que había en el lugar. Hernán y Nau no tardaron en deshacer la escalera.

**-Ya esta capitán.-**Dijo Hernán

**-Nau.-**dijo el capitan.-**Sube al tejado y haz una fogata con madera. Eso servira de señal al Moon Silver.-**Unos segundos despues, se escucharon disparos

-**Esos son los españoles. Demosles un buen baño de plomo!-**Dijo el capitan

**-Con gusto Capitan.-**Dijo Hernán, y ambos sacaron sus armas y comenzaron a disparar. Nau, entretanto, ensendia una hoguera en lo más alto del tejado

**-¡Miren¡alla arriba, esta uno de ellos!-**dijo uno de los soldados, y abrieron fuego. Bau trataba de alcanzar con los pies la ventana del tapanco. Al fin, logro entrar de un salto

**-¡lista la hoguera jefe!-**Dijo

**-Los españoles han dejado de disparar.-**Añadió Hernán. De pronto, se escusho un soberbio cañonazo. Una fragata española había disparado su cañon contra el navio pirata; pero este no habia resultado dañado, y lanzaba al aore luces de bengala.

**-son señales ¡nos han visto!-**Dijo. Los cañones del Moon Silver, tronaron manteniendo a raya a las fragatas españolas.

**-Un grupo de los nuestros vienen en camino**.-dijo Hernán

**-Tratemos de abrirles paso.-**dijo el capitan.-**Tomemos esa mesa como escudo**

**-Españoles ¿os habeis ido ya al infierno?-**Pregunto Nau

**-¡aquí estamos rufianes¡Pronto les pondremos las manos ensima!-**respondieron los soldados. Los piratas tiraron la mesa por el hueco del tapanco. Despues, dispararon a mansalva. Los españoles que no murieron acribillados, corrieron por ayuda

**-¡No hireis a ningún lado!-**Dijeron los otros piratas que llegaban en pro de sus amigos.

**-Me alegro de verle.-**Dijo el capitan a su contramaestre.

**-Y yo a ueted…señor.-**contesto aquel. Corrieron cargando en hombros a el Corsario Fantasma, mientras disparaban a las ventanas abiertas. Por fin, llegaron a la playa

**-Suba usted.-**dijo Nicolas

**-¿Yo?**

**-Si. Nosotros tenemos que replegar a los demas soldados. Pronto le daremos alcance.-**Dicho esto, subieron al herido en una batea y despus su capitan comenzo a remar. Ya solos, aquel, observaba con desesperación al Corsario, que se encontraba inconsciente. Aquel entre delirios, sintió como el roce calido de otros labios, se posaba sobre los suyos. Creyo ver en los ojos de aquel, aquellos que tanto amor le habían expresado un día. Momentos despues, Hernán junto a Nau, les daban alcance en otra batea.

**-Llevadlo al Trueno.-**Dijo.-**Les esperaremos en el Moon Silver.-**Dijo este cambiando a la otra y observando como aquellos se alejaban. Momentos después, llegaron al navío aquel, fueron recibidos por Andrew, el segundo a bordo. Despues de explicarle lo que había sucedido, regresaron al Moon Silver. Andrew, ayudado por Richard, conducian al Corsario Fantasma a su camarote, cuando de pronto, este se detuvo y señalando el mar grito

**-¡Mirad¡Una batea¡Es ella¡Es Serena que ha vuelto de entre los muertos¡Serena¡Aun vives¡Tienes que vivir¡Perdóname Serena!-** Al fin, lograron recostarle en su camarote, y hacer que permitiera ser revisado por el medico del barco.

**-Desde que dejo a la Duquesa en el mar ha tenido esas visiones.-**Dijo Richard.-**Y despues de haber sido el dueño de la bala que le arrebato la vida…¿estará perdiendo la razón?**

**-NO. Solo que el dolor no le deja vivir. Deben ser los fantasmas de ella y de los hermanos del capitan que rondan el trueno para atormentarnos.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**-¿esta en el trueno?**

**-Si.**

**-Perfecto. Ahí estara bien. Sus hombres le cuidaran…ahora hay que ver el botín.-**Dijo dirigiéndose a la cubierta, donde un enorme cofre de oro, era rodeado por la flota. Este, tomo la pistola y de un disparo voló el candado que le cerraba. Le abrió, y se encontraron con monedas de oro, doblones, joyas, rubíes.

**-¿valió la pena no?-**Dijo enterrando el sable en el tesoro y moviéndolo para corroborar que era en igual manera.

**-¿que hacemos ahora?-**Pregunto Hernán

**-repartirlo. Como siempre.-**Dijo y se retiro a su camarote. Momentos después

**-¿esta bien?**

**-si ¿ no debería estarlo Nicólas?**

**-Si solo que…**

**-No te preocupes por mi…no he estado mejor desde hace mucho tiempo.-**Dijo quitando el antifaz y el sombrero para dejar caer sobre su espalda, una larga cabellera dorada

"Vamos amigos…

…del brioso mar

Navegaremos en formación…

Hacia la devastación

"Que viva… la piratería…

…con un poco de lujuria"

**-Ya estan celebrando…Señora**

**-Bien. Nada es mejor. Se lo han ganado**

**-¿usted¿No va a celebrar?**

**-Claro. También debo festejar.-**Dijo ella alzando una copa de vino

"Adelante amos del mar…

Profundo y mortal

Naveguemos en formación…

Hacia la devastación…"

"Que viva…la piratería…

…con un poco de lu…

…con un poco de luju…

Con un poco de…

…luju…

…ria…

* * *

_**Hola de nuevo!!!**_

_**Si, despues de algun tiempito, pude actualizar, espero la "espera" haya valido la pena y el resultadosea de su agrado. Como siempre gracias mil, por leer el presente.**_

_**Gracias nuevamente a marinlucero chiba, A-Salvia-divinorum e Jacky, que por la premura y falta de tiempo, no me es posible agradeceros formalmente, pero la intención es la misma.**_

_**Hasta pronto!!!**_

_**Senshivisa**_


	16. En Tortuga

**La Venganza del Corsario**

**XVI. En Tortuga…**

"_Cuando menos lo esperaba no no_

_Hay! Yo escuche que me llamaba el amor_

_Y como en un dulce sueño fui el esclavo y_

_Dulce dueño porque así me lo mandaba el señor"_

"_Y a la vera de las fuentes aya yay_

_Hay la encontré en Andalucía aya yay_

_En el agua transparente se juntaron de repente_

_Su carita con la mía aya yay"_

**-¡Ohnet!...¡Ohnet!-** Volvió a gritar el castaño desde la proa del navío

**-Contramaestre…-**Respondió corriendo el aludido

**-¡Diga a ese inoportuno de Borja que calle¿Abrase visto¡Cantar después de la batalla!**

**-¡Ohnet!-**gritaron desde el mástil

**-Capitán!**

_-"Y quedo escrito en el agua_

_Que se tienen que casar, _

_El aliento de la fragua_

_Con la brisa del trigal!"_

_-"Tú serás por siempre,_

_Mi Emperaora, mi feria de abril_

_Porque te parece a _

_Aquella señora que vive en Sanil"_

**-¿A dónde va?-pregunto la mujer que de un salto se integro a la conversación**

**-ah…¿decirle a Borja que …calle?-**contesto el otro

**-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Dígame contramaestre: si no se canta cuando se gana la batalla ¿Cuándo entonces?**

**-Pues…**

"_y por esa soberana_

_Hay yo también te jurare_

_Que a quererte no me gana _

_Ni la flor de los cale"_

**-Ohnet.-**volvió a decir**.-Deje cantar a Borja, y pregunte a Nau por el saldo del asalto**

**-¿Nau?**

**-si ¿no lo conoce?**

**-Si, pero…no se donde esta**

"_Hay gitana de voz y fuego_

_Palabra de castellano_

_Mi corazón, te lo entrego"_

**-Me supongo que en el navío ingles ¿no cree?**

**-S-si. Enseguida.-**Dijo aquely rápidamente se dirigió a abordar el navío atacado.

"_Un día sin amapolas, si si"_

_Me parece si estoy solo sin ti_

_Pero estando tú conmigo_

_Ya los llanos de mi trigo_

_Cada espiga me parece un jazmín"_

_A la orillita del Rió si si_

_La encontré en Andalucía aya yay_

_En el agua transparente se juntaron_

_De repente su carita con la mía aya yay"_

**-¿algún recuerdo?-**Pregunto el contramaestre al observar la apariencia absorta de su capitán

**-Talvez… ¿tú que me dices¿Por qué no la quieres escuchar?**

**-¿no…?**

**-Si. Borja siempre ha cantado y no te ha molestado. ¿Por qué es diferente en esta ocasión¿Malos recuerdos?**

**-Talvez…igual que usted ¿no?-**En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por el grito de Hernán que les llamaba desde la dañada cubierta de lo que había sido aquel navío. Esta, prontamente, seguida por Nicolás, llego hasta el.

**-¿Qué sucede?**

**-¡Mire lo que hemos encontrado!-**dijo y le mostró la cabina

**-¿Qué…?-**Dijo y al observar el lugar, giro con el rostro totalmente desfigurado**.-¿A dónde llevaban a este infante?**

-…

**-¿no escuchan?-**dijo y entro rápidamente para tomar al niño aquel en brazos y darse cuenta del lastimero estado del mismo**.- ¡Infames!-**grito.-**Lo Iván a vender ¿no es cierto¡Conteste oh le juro por Neptuno que no volverá a ver la luz del día!-**dijo sacando el sable y colocándolo en la garganta del soldado

**-S-si…Es el nuevo esclavo de…**

**-¿de quien?**

**-Del gobernador de Maracaibo**

**-…El…gobernador de Maracaibo ¿eh? Bien, pues ese tal gobernador no tendrá el gusto de verle llegar. ¡Hernán!**

**-Señor…**

**-Lleve al pequeño al barco. Que nuestro medico le revise.-**dijo y dio vuelta

**-Señor…¿Qué hacemos con ellos?  
-Pretendia dejarlos libres pero…**

**-¿pero?**

**-A la plancha!-**Ordeno, bajo las sorprendidas caras de los "ajusticiados"

**-¿A la plancha?**

**-A caso eres sordo Nicolás?** **¡Dije a la Plancha!-** dijo y regreso al navío aquel

Momentos después, en el Moon Silver, el Medico le reviso y pudo dar fe, de que aquel pobre había sido brutalmente flagelado, los azotes eran múltiples y su situación, era demasiado difícil

**-¿Cómo esta?**

**-Mal Serena. Mal. Tenemos que llegar a tierra para que pueda darle la atención adecuada.**

**-En la isla lo podrá atender…**

**-No Serena. No podemos esperar hasta llegar a San Cristóbal…tendremos que parar en Tortuga**.-Dijo el médico, a lo que aquella, dando un fuerte golpe con el puño asintió. Minutos después, regreso a la cubierta, donde toda la tripulación, gritaban a los hombres en la plancha. Las manos atadas y los pies desnudos, aquellos hombres juraban seria la ultima vez que verían la luz del día. Esta, se acerco a Nicolás y le dijo algo en secreto. Después, subió al puente de mando y grito

**-¡Ahora!-**a lo que los hombres aquellos, azuzados por los sables de los piratas, cayeron al mar. Segundos después, Nicolás, dejo caer una batea

**-…¿pero que hacéis?-**gritaron los otros miembros de la tripulación

**-Sigo órdenes**

**-¿ordenes¿Entonces para que les mandaron a la plancha si les daríais la batea para sobrevivir?**

**-Porque no somos asesinos.-**Dijo la capitana**.- ¿alguien no esta de acuerdo? Me batiré con el que ose a cuestionar mis órdenes**.-Dijo**.- ¿nadie? Bien. ¡Hernán!**

**-Capitán**

**-Marca el rumbo… a Tortuga.**

Después de un largo día de navegación, y con la ayuda del viento, aquel navío, el Moon Silver, atraco en las orillas de Tortuga. Si bien, a la tripulación no le agradaba la idea de retrasar la llegada San Cristóbal, isla de la cual, habían hecho su fuerte y hogar, todos acataron la orden de "el capitán" y decidieron gastar un poco del botín obtenido en los asaltos recientes.

**-¿entonces?**

**-Si no recobra el sentido al anochecer…**

**-¡Malditos!**

**-Es mejor que bajes. NO hay nada que podamos hacer si no esperar a que lo que le he suministrado haga efecto**

**-…pero…**

**-¡Santo Cielo Serena! **

**-Esta bien. Pero no se a que bajo, esta a punto de….**

**-¡Hazme caso una vez por favor! Puedes hacer mucho…ir a la taberna, ver el atardecer yo que se! Pero no te quiero aquí**

**-De acuerdo…solo le recuerdo que el capitán soy yo**.-dijo ella y salio del lugar, no sin antes de dejar en el camarote el sable y la pistola

**-¿?**

**-No los necesitare.-**dijo y salio. Sigilosamente y sin que nadie le viera, bajo de aquel navío y se perdió caminando por la playa. Llego hasta un risco y sentó para observar el atardecer. El sonido de las olas al romper en el, la envolvió en una especie de letargo, tanto así, que cuando reacciono, el mar ya había mojado las enaguas.

**-Si me vieran así….-**Dijo en voz alta

**-Seguramente elogiarían su belleza.-**Dijo una voz tras de ella. Una voz que le hacia estremecer cada que le recordaba y que era la misma que le acompañaba en cada momento. NO giro, solo escucho y con el cabello enmarañado, como lo llevaba, trato de cubrir su rostro, cuando aquel sentase junto a ella.**- ¿le asuste?-**pregunto aquel

**-…n-no…yo…-**Dijo aquella con una fingida voz

**-Señora…¿nos conocemos?-**dijo aquel tratando de ver su rostro

**-No lo creo.-**dijo ella, parándose rápidamente, tan rápido que estuvo a punto de caer al precipicio, pero aquel, con reflejos envidiables, la alcanzo a tomar por la cintura, haciéndola a su fornido pecho. Esta, quedo un momento sintiendo su aroma, el le tomo el mentón y lentamente fue alzando el rostro de la mujer hasta verle por completo.

Quedo en un estado de sorpresa por unos segundos y después, con un rostro totalmente sorprendido dijo

**-¡¿Serena?!...¿Eres tú?-**Dijo tomándola de los hombros y agitándola fuertemente

**-Si. Darien, soy yo….**

**-¡Estas viva¡lo sabia¡Lo Sabia!-**volvió a gritar.-**Pero…¿Cómo¿Por qué no ….?**

**-¿Por qué no te enteraste?...Creo que fue lo mejor…para los dos**

**-¡OH Serena¡Cuánto daño te he hecho! **

**-Supongo que tenía que ser así**

**-¿Podrás perdonarme alguna vez?**

**-NO tengo nada que perdonar.**

**-yo… ¡te amo¿Lo sabes verdad? Tú me amas¿cierto?**

**-Si. Me temo que si.-**Respondió ella a lo que aquel inclino la cabeza y rodeo su boca con la suya y la atrapo en un dulce beso, mientras sus labios se movían con una lenta y sensual deliberación que hacían que sus sentidos flotaran dando vueltas en el aire. Sus brazos le envolvieron, se acerco aun más a el e inclino la cabeza hacia tras, mientras su boca invadía la de ella. Los músculos de sus brazos se tensaron más y más, que sentía que sus huesos iban a astillarse. Y era feliz, abrazada a el.

Fue deslizando sus labios hasta la garganta de la mujer. Esos labios tiernos y suaves. Paso una mano por el cuello de el, mientras sus dedos se enredaban en la negra cabellera. Darien, la levanto en sus brazos y la llevo por el risco hasta que llegaron a un pequeño paraje de vegetación. Al dejarla, aquellas flores y el césped, parecían las más finas sedas traídas desde el lejano oriente. Se levanto, la levanto y la rodeo con sus brazos mientras desprendía los pequeñísimos e invisibles corchetes en la espalda de aquellas vestiduras. Dio un paso atrás, la desnudo como si estuviera desenvolviendo un hermoso regalo, sin prisa, saboreando el placer con anticipación, mientras en ella, iba floreciendo la pasión vibrante y tierna y ahora, quería ser arrancada. Bajo los tirantes de las enaguas, libero su voluptuosidad y la acaricio lentamente, antes de bajar la enagua por las caderas. Cuando al fin termino, cuando toda la ropa estuvo desparramada sobre la verde maleza, la volvió a besar mientras la envolvía entre sus brazos. Dejo que sus manos recorrieran su espalda y sintió los músculos y la tibia piel, bajo de la transparente tela.

**-Amarte es una traición a mi deber… Pero no hacerlo es una traición a mi corazón.-**dijo el

**-Entonces… los dos seremos traidores.**

La recostó sobre la verde y fresca maleza. El se sentó a un lado y se quito primero una bota y luego otra. Se levanto, se quito la camisa blanca y la dejo caer al suelo. Se desabrocho los pantalones, se los quito y el también quedo desnudo. Una soberbia y viril estatua que vibraba con vida, con deseo. Mientras se acercaba, levanto los brazos. Se escucho el crujir de las hierbas al arrodillarse, lo rodeo con sus brazos. Cambio de posición conforme el iba bajando. Y recibió todo ese peso, toda esa tibieza temblando. Le penetro con la suavidad del terciopelo, la fuerza del acero, y se elevo para unirse a el. Ahora eran uno, las piernas, los brazos entrelazados. Ella, dejo que sus manos recorrieran por sus hombros, la tersura de su espalda, sobre las "nalgas" y lenta, muy lentamente, fue introduciéndose en ella, acariciándola mientras ella le acariciaba, y se vio inundada por olas de sensaciones que crecían y crecían cada vez más, y aquel dulce hormigueo y el dolor se hicieron más rápidos. Entonces, la penetró con más fuerza, buscando ya el final, mientras la pasión crecía y las caricias se convertían en una furia desenfrenada.

Entró violentamente, y se aferro a él. Las olas se convirtieron en torrentes, enormes torrentes que se abalanzaban una y otra vez contra los dos, golpeándoles, llevándoles hasta la cima. Por unos momentos quedaron suspendidos en el éxtasis, con los sentidos destrozados, y en la garganta de el, se ahogó un ronco grito mientras iban cayendo locamente y sin control.

Darien tembló. Le tuvo varios minutos estrechado contra ella, agitada hasta la última fibra por aquel esplendor que se iba alejando lentamente, como la marea al bajar, y dejaba una estela de tibieza. Ninguno de los dos habló. No había que decirse que no lo hubieran expresado con sus cuerpos. Le acaricio el cabello, húmedo por el esfuerzo, y finalmente, quedo dormido, refugiado en el pecho de la mujer. Mientras, que las estrellas, la luna y el cielo, habían sido los testigos silenciosos de aquella ansiada entrega.

Desperto, estaba junto a ella. Se veia tan indefenso. Lo contemplo por unos minutos, se separo delicadamente de el y tomo sus ropas. Se vistió y dio un ultimo beso en el rostro de aquel, sin titubear, corrió hacia el risco y dio un salto. Callo al mar y nado rápidamente. Aquel al escuchar el sonido del agua al romperse, desperto.

**-Se..¿Serena¿Dónde…? Fue…no, no fue un sueño. Aun siento su aroma**.-dijo e igual, tomo sus prendas y comenzó a vestirse. Le busco por los alrededores, llamo su nombre, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Ya, en el camarote del Moon Silver

**-Serena…-**dijo el medico**.-Estas empapada…¿a caso estuviste nadando todo este tiempo?**

**-…No…No precisamente**

**-Vaya…Se te ve feliz…¿algo en especial?**

**-Tal vez**

**-Me imagino. Creo que debes tomar en cuanta más seguido mis recomendaciones**

**-Creo que si.-**respondió aquella.**-Pero no creo que las noches sean tan calidas como lo son aquí…**

**-Depende mi querida niña. Todo depende**

**-Ahora…digame ¿Cómo esta?**

**-Bien. Parece que se salvara**.-EN ese momento, el niño aquel, comenzó a balbucear

**-¿Qué pasa?-**dijo Serena acercándose al pequeño.**-Calma, estas bien aquí.**

**-Yo…no…no quiero volver con ellos…me azotan…¡por favor!-**suplico**.-¡Que no me lleven, que no me lleven!**

**-Tranquilo, nadie te llevara. Estas a salvo con nosotros…estas en el Moon Silver**

**-¿Moon Silver¿Usted es el capitán cierto?**

**-Si. ¿Qué hay con eso?**

**-Por favor, permitame quedar con ustedes. Le servire, sere su más fiel marino…-**Grito el pequeño

**-Yo…-**Dijo viendo al doctor un tanto confuso**.-Ya lo veremos…descansa ¿si?**

**-¡Por favor¡Por favor!-**volvio a suplicar

**-Duerme, si no lo haces…enfermo no podras ser un marino ¿cierto?**

**-Si.-**dijo el pequeño

**-Serena…-**dijo el medico

**-Calme. Vaya a descansar y diga a Nicolás que levante anclas. Partimos a San Cristóbal…-**dicho esto, aquel salio y esta quedo observando al pequeño que comenzaba a dormirse de nuevo. La mujer, sentó junto a el,

**_-…"que tu mama esta en el campo, negrito, duerme negrito, que tú mama esta en el campo…" te va a traer codornices…"_**

**-¿Capitán…que hace?**

**-Un arrullo..¿no lo conoces?**

**-Si..pero…bueno¿a San Cristóbal?**

**-Si**

**-¿Y el niño?**

**-Con nosotros**

**-Pero…**

**-Que Nicolás, nunca había visto a un grumete?**

**-Si…solamente**

**-¿Qué esperas Nicolás? Son las tres de la mañana. Al anochecer tenemos que estar en San Cristóbal ¿escuchas?**

**-Si Señora…le escucho.-**Dijo y se dirigio a la cubierta, donde dio ordenes a Ohnet y Nau. Estos, izaron las velas y levantaron el ancla. Los demás, todavía algo dormidos, empezaron a salir. Nicolás marco rumbo, mientras en las calles, podía ver a un hombre corriendo rápidamente

_**-…."y si el negro no se duerme, viene el diablo blanco y ¡za! Le come la patita…"**_

**-¡vaya¡Vaya! Quien viera al Corsario Fantasma, es esta noche, le hace merito a su nombre**.-Dijo Nicolás en el timón.

Mientras la nave se alejaba lentamente, aquel corría por la playa, gritando, buscando

**-¡Serena¡Serena!-** Sin obtener respuesta más que el sonido del silencio, busco por todos lados, menos…menos en aquel navío que se alejaba.

* * *

**_Hola, hola, hola!!!_**

****

**_Como os va amigos mios?_**

****

**_Bien, espero yo, en todos los sentidos. Ahora, heme aqui, con otro capitulo de esta historia, que espero haya sido de su agrado. Ofresco disculpas, si el presente ha causado o ofendido la sensibilidad de alguna persona, y prometo no volver a hacerlo, cuenta me he dado de que no soy muy buena en este tipo de "escenas", puesto que esta es mi primera (y ultima) incursion en estas. Sea entonces, el presente un agradeciemiento por su lectura._**

**_Ahora bien, agradeciendo por su tiempo en escribir a la presente;_**

****

**_marinlucero chiba: Gracias mi estimada amiga! Bien sabes que agradesco tus amables comentarios y espero, que el presente te haya agradado._**

**_A.Salvia-divinorum: Bien entonces!!! Espero haber cumplido con lo que esperabas en este capitulo, respecto a tú comentario. Ya es de vuestro conocimiento, que estare en espera del respectivo._**

**_Jacky : Creo, mi querida amiga, que cumpli ¿no es asi? se han re-encontrado ahora¿que crees que pasara?. Gracias por seguir leyendo, y espero tú siempre valioso comentario_**

**_Usako Suyi: Celebro que el capitulo y la historia haya sido de tú agrado. Por eso mismo, que el presente sea una invitacion a seguir contando con tú lectura y tús siempre esperados comentarios._**

**_lady ¿que te parecio¿Bien, mal? Espero tú comentario, y gracias por leer esta loca historia._**

**_Ayann¿orgulloso? bueno, con tal de que no se levante de la tumba para castigarme por osar en tomar sus obras como inspiracion, todo esta bien. Espero, entonces, contar con tú promesa. ¿vale? _**

****

**_Y por ultimo, si a alguien le interesa, los temas que "presente" en el presente llevan por titulo "Mi emperaora" y "Duerme Negrito"._**

**_Bueno ahora si, y como siempre_**

**_Hasta Pronto_**

_**Senshivisa**_


	17. Vuelta al Hogar

**La Venganza del Corsario**

**XVII.…Vuelta al Hogar**

**-Señor ¿se ha vuelto loco?**

**-NO Luna, no. ¡Serena esta viva¡Viva!**

**-Por Dios…el querer que asi sea le esta haciendo creer en cosas**

**-¡NO! Por una vez atiéndeme! NO estoy loco, Serena, esta viva, tan viva como que aun siento su calor en mis brazos**

**-¡Señor! Como se atreve a hablar de esa forma? Y frente a mi….**-dijo la otra.-**disculpe, pero no puedo seguir escuchando de que tratan sus visiones.-**añadió y entro corriendo a aquella casa.

**-¿Qué fue eso?-**pregunto el rubio que llegaba con una saco a espaldas

**-…No me cree…piensa que estoy delirando**

**-Pero no es así…¿cierto? **

**-No, no lo es…en verdad esta viva y la tuve entre mis brazos…yo...quisiera que esos momentos hubieran durado el resto de mi vida**

**-¿y porque no fue asi?**

**-No lo se…se fue ¿le imaginas? Se fue, sin decir adios, nada…la volvi a perder y esta vez no me di cuenta**

**-Dices que no sabes donde esta? Darien…empiezo a creer que en verdad fue un sueño**

**-…fue real…pero si fue un sueño…fue el sueño más hermoso que he tenido en mi vida.**

Mientras tanto, en la cubierta del Moon Silver

**-¿Qué pasa?-**preguntaba la rubia que salía del camarote

**-…ese haragan que no es capaz de atar la vela.-**dijo uno señalando al pequeño

**-¿y porque supones que el lo tiene que hacer?**

**-Es el grumete no? Es su trabajo**

**-Si, es un grumete, pero no esta para hacer vuestro trabajo…sino para aprender ¿entiendes?  
-Señor….¿?**

**-NO me mire así Nau, nosotros no tenemos esclavos y si bien este niño será aprendiz, no le trataremos como un infeliz, suficiente ha tenido en una vida asi…¿han entendido?-**dijo dirigiéndose a todos los demás.-**Desde ahora, este pequeño, estará bajo mi protección personal¡hay de aquel que ose abusar de el en alguna forma!**

En otro barco que zarpaba de las costas de Tortuga

**-Así es su excelencia…ese hombre dijo que la condesa esta con vida**

**-¿así que vive?**

**-Si. También escuche que Chiba, ira a España en pos vuestra…**

**-¡vaya, vaya! El Corsario va en mi busca.-**Dijo girando.-**pues le daremos ese gusto…**

**-¿señor?**

**-Va en busca del Gobernador de Maracaibo y lo hallara…junto con toda la guardia del ejército lista para hacerle pagar**

**-Pretende….Señor, es todo un genio**

**-Lo se, lo se.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Horas más tarde, en la isla de San Cristóbal, aquel navío tocaba tierra. Los tripulantes descendieron y se adentraron en la maleza hasta llegar a un pareja, donde una casa se encontraba rodeada de cabañas. Cada uno de los mismos, ingreso en alguna de ellas, en las que fueron recibidos vivamente.

**-Al fin.-**dijo la rubia que entraba en la casa y buscaba en las habitaciones

**-¿a quien buscas?-**se escucho una voz

**-¿Qué?... ¡Oh Yaten¿Tú aquí?**

**-¿a quien buscabas entonces si no a mi?**

**-A nadie…la fuerza de la costumbre…pero aún no me has dicho que haces aquí**

**-Que frialdad.-**dijo en tono burlesco**.-¿asi saludas a quien ha estado esperando para recibirte como te mereces?**

**-¡Calro que no!-**dijo y se dirigió a darle un abrazo al hombre**.-Perdona, pero el viaje ha sido demasiado…**

**-¿exitoso?**

**-Eh…si pero…¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**-Lo se, que es lo importante…pero…porque no te das un baño y hablamos después ¿te parece?-**dijo guiñando un ojo, a lo que aquella le miro con una sonrisa de afirmación y después se perdió por aquel pasillo.

Momentos más tarde, aquella mujer se reunía con el hombre en el pequeño jardín trasero de aquel lugar.

**-¿todo bien?**

**-Magnifico…es increíble cuanto puede significar un baño después de tantos días navegando.-**Dijo la mujer sentándose al lado de aquel

**-LO se, claro que si**

**-y bueno.-**dijo mientras servia un poco de vino tinto en una copa.**- ¿de que tenemos que hablar?**

**-Se dice que al Moon Silver le ha ido muy bien…bastantes botines…Me temo que estas levantando fama**

**-Si la fama fuera todo…**

**-Tengo una duda…se te ve…hay un brillo extraño en tus ojos…y no es por los resultados de las batallas ¿oh me equivoco?**

**-No. Si hay algo distinto…algo paso…**

**-NO me digas…te encontraste con Darien ¿cierto?**

**-S-si…¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-bueno, el tiempo te va dando experiencia…dime ¿Por qué no quedarse con el?**

**-Porque…no puede ser…el no descansara hasta cumplir su venganza y yo…**

**-No resistirías verle perder la batalla…**

**-Asi es.**

**-Mi querida amiga, la vida es muy difícil…-**dijo e hizo un breve silencio después.**-…los corsarios de Tortuga se han unido a Darien …y…**

**-¿y?**

**-Pronto irán en busca de Diamante…**

**-No me extraña.-**Dijo proseguida de un gran silencio mientras observaba el azul cielo

**-¿en que piensas?**

**-en mi familia…de pronto sentí la necesidad de verles, de saber de ellos**

**-¿ellos?**

**-Si bueno…mi padre y hermanas…**

**-¿hermanas? No sabía que tuvieras hermanas…**

**-oh mi querido Tigre….hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi…pero si, tengo dos hermanas…Mina, de cabellos dorados como el sol … y Lita…la más parecida a papá, cabello castaño, ojos como esmeraldas…**

**-De pronto me han surgido deseos de conocerlas…tal vez forme parte de tú familia…**

**-Yaten, tú ya tienes una…**

**-error, la tuve, la perdí ¿lo recuerdas?**

**-…eso no es cierto…Darien…**

**-Darien ya no tiene más familia que su venganza...**

**-Así es…pero… ¿sabes? Navegare a España…**

**-¿a España?...bien….¡Ire contigo!**

**-¿Qué¿Por qué?**

**-Bueno…necesito un cierto "descanso" de esto…no te niego que es fascinante pero tal vez renovar mis fuerzas entre las españolas….**

**-¿Españolas? Lo temia.-** dijo con una sonrisa.-**pero…hay algo que no has tomado en cuenta…**

**-¿Qué?**

**-A ti te buscan por atacar las colonias…si pisas tierra Española te apresaran de inmediato…**

**-…tienes razón…pero es eso mismo lo que me anima…el peligro…además, recuerda que a ti también te buscan**

**-Así es, pero tengo a mi favor, que no me conocen, y todos piensan que soy hombre….**

**-NO me mires así querida…-**dijo este poniéndose de pie, y girando hacia ella.-**Seremos…los marqueses de Maupassant…-**dijo y tomo la mano de la mujer

**-¿Qué?**

**-Si linda, seré tú esposo y tú mi bella dama….claro, con dos buenos disfraces ni el mismo Darien nos reconocerá**

**-¿y en que navío piensas viajar?**

**-El Moon Silver claro esta**

**-¿Qué?**

**-NO. Recién llegamos, no les embarcare en una locura que les puede costar la vida…**

**-Serena ¿Cuándo tendrás conciencia de lo que eres?**

**-¿Qué soy?**

**-Si, esos hombres dependen de ti, no te dejaran, eres quien les guía…han formado una sociedad, en la que tú les representas y los demás te apoyan…**

**-Lo se, por eso no les llevare a una muerte segura…**

**-Pero nosotros iremos Capitán.-**dijo uno voz, tras ellos

**-¿Nicolás?...Ustedes…**

**-Hemos escuchado sin intención…y estamos de acuerdo con el Tigre de Barlovento…nosotros le seguimos a donde usted vaya**

**-¿sabes lo que eso implica? Los españoles les apresaran…**

**-Si, pero correremos el riesgo….-contesto el otro, mientras la mujer asentía con una mirada de agradecimiento.**

El tigre de Barlovento, daba las últimas indicaciones a la tripulación, del Moon Silver mientras la mujer, desde el puente de mando, observaba como se alejaban de aquella isla.

**-hay buen viento Señora…**-decía Nicolás

**-…**

**-¿se encuentra bien¿Qué le pasa?-**ante lo cual, aquella señalo al cielo, un grupo de buitres que sobrevolaban

**-alguien ah muerto…oh morirá pronto**

**-¿perdón?**

**-los buitres saben cuando alguien esta a punto de morir…**

**-Pues…espero no seamos nosotros…**

**-No Nicolás.-**dijo esta viendo fijamente aquellas lúgubres aves.-**No por el momento…**

Asi pues, aquel navio inicio su viaje, pasando por algunas islas, algunas batallas y un gran botín, mientras en las noches se divertian , alegrando las veladas a Neptuno y escuchando los cantos de las sirenas, aquellos dos conversaban amenamente en el camarote principal

**-tengo una duda**

**-¿Cuál?**

**-…pues…como estas tan seguro de que no nos descubrirán al llegar a España…el verdadero Maupassant puede estar ahí y…**

**-NO**

**-¿no?**

**-No Serena. El no esta ni estará.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Porque esta muerto**

**-¿así¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**-Lo se, con eso te bastara.**

Tiempo despues, aquel navio atracaba en el puerto de Sevilla, de el, descendieron algunos hombres con vestimentas de servidumbre que seguian a

**-¿nombre Señor?**

**-Marquez de Maupassant…y esposa.-**dijo dando un moneda de oro al hombre, avanzo y hablo al hombre tras el

**-Ohnet… ¿Dónde esta mi carruaje?**

**-Eh…señor…yo….**

**-¿Qué¿No lo debíais tener listo¿Qué esperas?-**Ordeno

**-Si señor…de inmediato.-**dijo este y se perdió en el lugar

**-Querida…recuérdame ¿Por qué no he vendido a ese ¿ holgazán?**

**-Porque fue un regalo de el Comodoro.-**contesto la otra oculto su rostro tras un abanico, mientras otro de los hombres, con el rostro bajo, les cubría con una sombrilla. Seguidos de tres "sirvientes" más avanzaron hasta encontrarse con Ohnet, que ya les esperaba con un lujoso carruaje. Estos subieron y se perdieron en el lugar…

**-Ohnet...-**hablo la mujer

**-¿si cap…Señora?**  
**-¿de donde sacaste este transporte?**

**-Pues…me lo prestaron….**

**-¿ah si¿y quien?**

**-Dos sirvientes de la casa de Aviñon….es más, me lo entregaron coordialmete. A cambio de seguir vivos…**

**-Me lo imagine.-**dijo el otro, quitándose aquella peluca, mientras avanzaban frente a la Giralda. Casi anochecia, cuando aquel carruje llego al gran portal que anunciaba las propiedades de aquella familia. Todo en completa oscuridad, solo la tenue luz de un candil, en la parte baja del lugar, daba indicios de habitad.

Escondieron tras los arbustos el carruaje aquel y despues sigilosamente entraron en el lugar.

Aquella enorme puerta, cuyos vitrales tiempo atrás, daban fe de la opulencia de sus moradores, ahora estaba casi tumbada en el suelo. Un completo silencio se escuchaba en el lugar. El viento, movia las enramadas

**-¿Qué paso aquí?-**dijo la rubia al observar el estado del lugar

-**Capitan…-**Dijo Hernán que llegaba tras ellos.- **hay huellas de carrujes y caballos que se dirigen a la costa**

**-…¡Padre!-**grito aquella mientras Yaten y los demas inspeccionaban la parte de arriba**.-¡Padre¿Estáis aquí?-**No recibió respuesta, más que un sonido proveniente de una de las habitaciones contiguas

**-¿Quién vive?-**grito

**-N-niña?-**dijo una mujer que temblorosa salia de el lugar

**-¿Aretta?-**dijo esta acercándose a la mujer**.-¿Qué paso¡Dime que paso¿mi padre, mis hermanas?  
-Ellos…se las llevaron**

**-¿Quiénes?**

**-Los piratas…dijeron que las venderian como esclavas….**

**-¿Quiénes¡Dilo!**

**-El Corsario Fantasma**

**-¿Qué?-**dijo esta separandose de la mujer

**-Si niña…llegaron, y se llevaron a sus hermanas, destruyeron el lugar y despues, el que les mandaba, dijo que era el Corsario Fantasma, y que esto era parte de su venganza….**

**-El…corsario…Darien…-**Dijo esta, y despues, con un rostro desfigurado por la ira, miro a los hombres que escuchaban, miro a la mujer de nuevo y pregunto**.-¿mi padre¿Dónde esta el¿se lo llevaron?**

**-NO Señora…el murio**

**-¿Qué?**

**-SI, lo mataron cuando trato de defender a sus hermanas…**

**-Serena…¿Qué piensas hacer? Darien no pudo ser…-**dijo Yaten al ver a la mujer que solo observaba el oscuro suelo

**-Fue ese asesino!-**dijo la otra

**-Pues…siendo asi…no hay opción**

**-¿venganza?**

**- …-**y mirando a Hernán, Nau y Nicolás dijo.- **Sois libres de marcharse. Esto solo me atañe a mi. **

**-Serena…**

**-Yaten…comprendere perfectamente que te alejes y busques a tú hermano…ahora yo soy quien no le dara tregua…**

**-No Serena. NO me ire. Tú eres ahora mi familia…si Darien hizo esto, yo te ayudare a hacerle pagar…**

**-Y nosotros capitan…-**dijo Nicolás.-**Ahora estamos bajo su mando, y nada nos complacera más que seguir luchando a su lado…si usted lo permite**.-esta asintio y agradeció con la mirada.

Horas después, en lo que habia sido el estudio de aquel lugar, Serena observaba el desolador paisaje

**-¿en que piensas?**

**-En la crueldad de la vida…¿Por qué lo hizo? Dime Yaten ¿poque?**

**-Yo…no lo se Serena. En verdad no lo se.**

**-Capitán…-**interrumpió Nicolas**.-Los hombres se han instalado**

**-De acuerdo…más tarde daré ordenes.-**De pronto, un estruendo se escucho, y aquel lugar fue inundado por las voces de varios hombres**.-¿Qué ese eso?**

**-Es…El Corsario Fantasma.-**dijo Nicolás viendo desde dentro, Serena, al escuchar aquella palabras, se "encendió", tomo el sable y corrió al lugar. Ahí estaba, de espaldas, dando órdenes a sus hombres. Seria fácil acabar con el, pero no, la lucha debia ser justa. Asi que rapidamente, camino hacia el y le toco con la punta del sable

**-¿Qué?-**dijo este, desenvainando el propio y girando hacia su opositor

**-¿Dónde estan?**

* * *

**_Hola!!!!!_**

****

**_Y si, al final, "yo". Bueno, agradeciendo a los dioses el favor de vuestra lectura y sobre todo a lady, Stephie Chiba, marinlucero chiba, A.Salvia-divinorum e Usako-Suyi por el perder un poco de su valioso tiempo, leyendo esta simple historia. _**

**_Ahora bien, y como siempre_**

**_Hasta Pronto!!_**

**_Senshivisa_**


	18. Escape

**_Como dicen por ahi...El orden de los factores no altera el producto. Saludandoles y esperando que esta semana, estas pascuas, sean de comprension, remoracion y conforte . Y antes que otra cosa pase, agradeciendo a Usako Suyi, A.Salvia-divinorum, lady, Marinlucero Chiba e Maskrena por perder su tiempo en escribir respecto a esta simple historia, y esperando que no sea la ultima vez. Como siempre y como núnca_**

**_Hasta Pronto!!!_**

**_Senshivisa_**

**

* * *

**

**La Venganza del Corsario**

**XVIII. Escape**

**-¿Serena?-**dijo este sorprendido al ver a la mujer frente a el

**-Dime.-**dijo ella pausadamente.-**donde están mis hermanas**

**-No se de que me hablas**.-respondió este

**-¿no? De tu venganza… ¿no es so lo que te mantiene vivo¡Lograr tú maldita venganza! **

**-Si…**

**-Dime ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en esto? Mis hermanas mi padre ¡MI padre!**

**-En verdad no se de que estas hablando-repitió este**

**-NO mientas…dime ¿Dónde las tienes¿Dónde están mis hermanas?-**dijo agitando violentamente el sable

**-Yo…-**en ese momento fueron interrumpidos

**-Capitán…-**dijo Artemis que entraba en el lugar…-**Se… ¿esta viva?-**dijo

**-Que pasa Artemis…-**hablo el pelinegro

**-Ah…los hombres están listos para el saqueo**

**-¿saqueo?-**dijo Serena**.- ¿planeas saquear de nuevo este lugar?**

**-¿de nuevo?**

**-No te lo permitiré ¿entiendes?**

**-¿no me lo permitirás?**-dijo este sarcásticamente**.- ¿Quién te crees que eres?**

**-La dueña de este lugar**

**-Yo tampoco lo permitiré.-**dijo Nicolás que se colocaba junto a Serena

**-Y yo…-**añadió Yaten, tras el

**-Pero… ¿ustedes?...Bueno no importa, no pueden hacer nada contra esto ¿no han visto? Somos mayoría.-**dijo Darien señalando la puerta, donde se encontraba toda la tripulación

**-No. El que no ha visto es usted.-**dijo ella, este giro y observo a todos los hombres del Moon Silver apostados en las escalinatas y otros tantos apostados en las habitaciones que comunicaban a aquel gran salón.

**-Vaya, no quisiera que mis hombres les lastimaran, pero si es lo que ustedes desean**.-dijo este y sus hombres avanzaron. Los otros, a una señal de Nicolás, hicieron lo mismo, desencadenándose una cruenta batalla mientras, Serena, seguía con el sable desenvainado hacia Darien

**-NO quieres hacer esto…no quiero lastimarte**-dijo el retrocediendo

**-NO puedes lastimarme más**-dijo esta y con un rápido movimiento, rasgo la tela que cubría el brazo del hombre, causando una pequeña herida

**-¿Qué…¿Quieres pelear no? Pelearemos**.-dijo este.

Así, uno contra el otro, comenzaron un combate en el que pudieron constatar que no seria una victoria sencilla. Ambos eran expertos y diestros en el arte del esgrima, y si bien Darien, trato de no combatir como lo haría con cualquier paria, lo tuvo que hacer y más aún ya que la rubia no jugaba. Sus estocadas eran de muerte. No le daría tregua, rápidos movimientos de pies y manos convirtieron aquella en una encarnizada batalla en la que pareciera, expiarían todas sus culpas y temores.

Los demás filibusteros por igual, esta era una lucha que deseaban desde hace tiempo. Nadie se imaginaba la ferocidad con la que combatían. Era cierto, eran las mejores tripulaciones y los mejores hombres del caribe. Sus hazañas nunca dieron palabras en falso. Eran fieros y sus ojos brillaban con tal intensidad, que llamas eran las que ardían en ellos.

De pronto, aquella batalla se vio interrumpida por un peculiar sonido. Aquel que hacen las palmas al juntarse. Todos se detuvieron y vieron fijamente hacia el lugar donde provenía aquel. Frente a la puerta, escoltado por varios guardas, aquel hombre seguía aplaudiendo. Al no escucharse más que aquel sonido, se fue acercando lentamente.

**-¡Vaya, vaya! **

**-¡Tú maldito!-**dijo Darien que avanzo rápidamente tratando de herirle con el sable, pero sin que el lo advirtiera, un soldado le hirió con una bala, haciendo que el arma cayera

**-Calma.-**dijo el peliplateado.- **¿Quién lo diría no? El corsario Fantasma y el capitán del Moon Silver juntos…**

**-¿Qué?-**dijo Darien sorprendido

**-¿No lo sabias? No no no.**-dijo este en tono de burla.-**A punto de matar a quien te ha salvado la vida…¿no sabias que ella es quien comanda a ese navío?-**a lo que Darien solo la vio sorprendido.-**Siempre te crei más astuto..Parece que me equivoque.**-dijo caminando tras de ellos- **… ¿no te alegras de verme?-**dijo a la mujer que solo observaba hacia el suelo.-**Bueno…yo si…debo decir que no me imagine encontrarte en estas condiciones…mírate…bronceada…demasiado bronceada.-**dijo señalando el trozo de la enagua que había sido rasgado por el combate.

**-¿Qué haces aquí maldito?-**dijo Darien

**-Nada que te interese…pero lo diré. Me entere que venias hacia este lugar para cumplir con tú tan ansiada venganza. Pero llegue tarde, en el embarcadero me entere de lo que hiciste al padre de mi esposa y a sus hermanas…así que como comprenderás…viene a cumplir la ley**

**-¿Qué estas diciendo¡NO he hecho nada en contra esta familia!**

**-¿ah no? Pues si no fuiste tú quien mato al padre de Serena y secuestro a sus hermanas no puedo imaginar quien haya sido**

**-Secuest….-**dijo Darien y giro hacia Serena**.- ¡Te juro que no se de que me hablan!**

**-No Mientas…Corsario Fantasma…**-dijo Diamante tomándole por el cuello**.-No…la justicia te hará pagar. ¡Llévenselos!-**ordeno a los soldados, que entraron y tomaron prisioneros a todos los filibusteros, al igual que a Darien.

Serena, seguía de pie, sin mirar a Diamante. Este, quito el sable de la mano y después la abrazo.

**-Oh querida… ¿este bien?-**dijo con fingida preocupación. Esta levanto el rostro y lo vio fijamente.-**Parece que no…ven.-**dijo y la llevo hacia la puerta**.-Iremos a "nuestro hogar". –**Esta, bruscamente se separo del hombre y lo observo con furia

**-¿Qué quieres…de mi?-**dijo observando retadoramente.

**-¿De ti "querida"?**

**-¿…También me encarcelaras?**

**-No. Claro que no. NO seria capaz de tratar así algo de mi…propiedad.-**Dijo viéndola fijamente

**-yo… ¿de tú propiedad? NO soy…**

**-¡Calla!-**dijo aquel.-**Claro que si…eres mi esposa, ante los hombres y ante el.-**dijo señalando hacia el cielo.-**Ahora… ¡VAMOS!-** dijo y la tomo fuertemente por el brazo obligándole a salir y después abordar un carruaje que les esperaba fuera.

Una vez que llegaron a aquel enorme palacio, Diamante, tomando por los hombros a Serena, llamo a los sirvientes

**-Llevad a la…Duquesa a las recamaras. Ayudadla a vestir.-**Dijo, las mujeres observaron sorprendidas en silencio y después, guiaron a la rubia que en silencio veía al hombre aquel.

Horas más tarde, Serena, entraba en una enorme habitación. Si, el estudio de aquel. Libros, piezas de porcelana fina, candelabros de oro y plata y una chimenea, sobre la cual, una pintura al óleo de considerable tamaño, completaban el mismo. Quedo viendo aquel

**-¿Qué¿Te gusta?-**pregunto el hombre que observaba por aquel ventanal. Giro, hizo una señal y la mujer se acerco y sentó en aquel lugar dispuesto para los que visitaban.-**Fue el regalo de bodas de mi hermano…bello ¿no lo crees?**-dijo mirando aquel cuadro, que presentaba a la rubia, en aquel traje marfil y al lado al que hablaba.

**-NO se… ¿para que me has traído aquí?**-dijo Serena

**-Calma querida… ¿no crees que no es la forma de hablarle a tú esposo después de todo lo que ha sufrido?**

**-¿sufrir¿Tú?**

**-Si. Demasiado…Y más aún después de leer…-**dijo sacando un pequeño sobre de uno de los cajones de aquel escritorio**.-…esto**.-Añadió agitándole en el aire. Serena, sorprendida, intento tomarla pero volvió a colocar la mano en entre sus vestiduras.

**-Tú… ¿Por qué tienes eso?**

**-No te sorprendas. Es mi deber cuidar de ti…y todo lo que hagas. ¿Sabes? Cuando apareció ese estupido de Chiba y arruino la boda, pensé en que deberías ser libre. Después de todo, ya tenia lo que quería, bien te podrías haber pasado por muerta y nada hubiera ocurrido. Pero no…tenias que ir tras el ¿verdad¿Porque¿Qué te prometió¿El corazón acaso?**

**-Pues bien…-**dijo ella poniéndose en pie.-**LO sabes… ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora¿Matarme¿Encarcelarme¡Asesinarme como lo hiciste con su familia…oh…venderme como lo haces con los niños!**

**-¡mira mujercita!-**dijo el tomándole de los cabellos obligándole a mirarlo.-**No…mujer…por que ya eres toda una mujer…no ese remedo con el que me case…tú no vas a retarme…haga lo que haga no importa ¿sabes porque? Porque estoy limpiando mi honor… ¿creíste acaso que dejaría que siguieras hundiendo en el fango mi nombre?**

**-¿Tú nombre?**

**-Si. Porque aunque no lo quieras, eres mi esposa. Y todo lo que hagas me afecta. Ahora…. ¡Mírame!-**grito.-**Más vale, que empieces a actuar como una dama, no como la "ramera" que eres. Y si quieres volver a ver tus adoradas hermanas, más vale que no intentes nada… ¿escuchas?**

**-¿y si no lo hago?**

**-Tendré que contarles…cuando las recupere claro…quien eres, porque desapareciste. Logre que tú padre siguiera considerándote una dama y una doncella, pero no haré lo mismo con ellas…**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Lo que escuchas¿quieres que se enteren en que clase de mujer te convertiste? Se decepcionaran de ti…de la hermana que tanto lloraron y creyeron inocente…**

**Tú decides.-**dijo y la tumbo en el suelo.-**ahora…habla. Si oh no**

**-s-si…-**dijo ella limpiando el hilo de sangre que salía de su boca. Este la levanto y acaricio su cabellera, después, la llevo hacia la puerta. Ya en la sala, se hallaban reunidas varias personas importantes de la ciudad y del ejército

**-Amigos míos…-**dijo Diamante.-**Hoy es un día de varias emociones. Hoy, he recuperado a mi amada esposa, la cual, como todos saben, había sido secuestrada por ese criminal del Corsario Fantasma.-**al escuchar esto, Serena giro a verle sorpresiva e interrogante. Este, el percatarse, la tomo de la mano

**-Pero desgraciadamente, he perdido a mi suegro, que era como un padre para mí. El le mato y llevo a sus hijas, mis hermanas.-**giro hacia Serena y beso su mano**.- ¡te prometo que las recuperaremos sanas y salvas!**-dijo.-**Y ustedes amigos, son testigos de esta promesa. El Corsario Fantasma morirá, después de recuperar a tan amadas damas.-**al escuchar esto, los ahí presentes, profirieron vivas hacia el gobernador de Maracaibo y consignas para el odiado filibustero

**-¡viva Diamante¡Muerte al Corsario Fantasma!**

Mientras tanto, en el calabozo de aquella estación de guardias

**-Moriremos… ¿señor?-**preguntaba Artemis al hombre sentado en el rincón de aquella pequeña celda.

**-No Artemis…no aún. Ese maldito va a pagar…**

**-Pero…**

**-Darien… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-**pregunto el de la celda contigua

**-Yaten…Yo no he hecho nada, nada en su contra**

**-Pues no lo creo…**

**-No…dime ¿Qué haces tú con ella¿Por qué no me dijiste quien era?**

**-Porque no me correspondía…si ella no quería que supieras algo de ella, seria por algo ¿no?  
-Tienes razón…fui un idiota al dejarla**

**-Si lo fuiste. Ahora dime ¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

**-¿Qué?**

**-NO finjas. Matar a su padre y llevarte a sus hermanas…no tienes límites. ¡Todo por una estupida venganza!**

**-Escúchame…y hazlo bien porque será la única vez que lo haga-**Dijo este poniéndose de pie.-**Yo no mate a ese hombre y tampoco me lleve a nadie. Esta fue la primera vez que pise ese lugar. Y segundo, para ti puede ser una estupida venganza, pero no para mí. ¡Y no descansare, hasta que el hombre que ha acabado con todos los nuestros, pague!-**En ese momento, alguien llamaba por la pequeña ventanilla de rejas, por donde los rayos de la luna se escabullía.

**-¡¿Ohnet?!-**dijo Yaten.

**-Señor…hemos venido por usted**

**-¿Y Nicolás?**

**-Con los demás, en el Moon Silver. Lo escondieron tras los riscos para que no lo ocuparan los españoles…**

**-Bien… ¿Cómo piensan sacarnos?**

**-OH señor… muy fácil. Espere y vera.-**dijo y se alejo dejando extrañado al hombre aquel. Momentos después, escucharon algunos disparos y gente que corría. Voces bajaban hacia las celdas. Tres guardias con carabinas se dirigían a ellos.

**-Vamos…-**dijeron abriendo la reja

**-¿Nau?-**dijo el otro

**-Si…Capitán…digo Señor…digo…**

**-NO digas nada y sácanos pronto.-**añadió el pelinegro.

**-Si. SI.-**dijo este y abrió. Los hombres salieron mientras los otros dos, continuaban abriendo las demás celdas. Salieron, Nau en primero, después, los "encarcelados" y tras los otros dos apuntándoles con las armas

**-Hey…-**dijo un soldado**.- ¿A dónde llevan a los prisioneros?**

**-Ah…Tenemos ordenes de trasladarlos a…Gibraltar**

**-¿y Borja¿Dónde esta? El es el encargado**

**-Tuvo…lo llamo el capitán…**

**-¿el capitán?...No. Deténganse**.-dijo este avanzando rápidamente hacia ellos, al ver esto, los hombre empezaron a correr.

**-¡Se escapan!-**grito aquel a lo que de inmediato, varios soldados aparecieron. Nau disparo y dio al hombre que les delataba. Después, el, Hernán y Ohnet, daban las armas de repuesto que traían a los corsarios. Así, disparando y remplazando las armas con las de los caídos, llegaron hasta la playa y echaron a nado. Sencillo no había sido, pero aquellos hombres eran diestros y temerarios. Los soldados que no habían muerto, se habían rendido ante tales adversarios.

Después de nadar por bastante tiempo, llegaron hasta el "trueno"

**-¡Darien¿Qué te paso?-**dijo al notar la herida del hombre

**-Nada…**

**-¿Nada?-**replico este al ver a Yaten que subía tras su amigo…

**-Nada…marca el rumbo…tenemos que irnos pronto…**

**-¡Señor…Señor tiene que venir a ver esto!-** Exclamo Richard que llegaba en ese momento. Rápidamente, aquellos le siguieron hasta lo que era una pequeña bodega tras la cabina del corsario. Abrieron y se encontraron con aquellas mujeres que tanto se había mencionado. Vendados los ojos, amordazadas y atadas de pies y manos.

**-¿Qué rayos…?-**dijo Darien y ordeno que les sacaran de ahí

**-¿Así que no fuiste tú?**-dijo Yaten empujando fuertemente al pelinegro**.-Eres un mentiroso...**

**-No… ¡espera!-**dijo este caminando tras aquel que se dirigía hacia la cubierta

**-¿Qué?**

**-No se que pasa aquí…pero yo no fui… ¡te lo aseguro!**

**-¡claro…alguien las dejo aquí¿No?**

**-Pues…s-si**

**-Sabes algo Darien…por un momento pensé en unirme a ti y ayudarte pero ahora…no…eres peor que ese hombre. Me avergüenza ser tú hermano…-**dijo y soltó una de las bateas al mar.

**-¿Qué haces?**

**-¿NO lo vez?...Hasta nunca Corsario Fantasma…-**dijo y se tiro al mar para abordar la batea aquella.

**-Esta bien…tú lo has querido así. Andrew….pronto…tenemos que unirnos a los hermanos de la costa.-** Dicho esto, aquellos hombres comenzaron sus labores. Levaron anclas y aprovecharon el viento. Mientras que Yaten, observaba como aquel navío se alejaba. De pronto, escucho el sonido del agua al romper. Una mujer que clamaba por su vida. Aquel joven, sin pensarlo, en su ayuda fue. La tomo y nadando la llevo hasta aquella batea. No reaccionaba

**-Rayos…no puedo dejarla en puerto porque me atraparan…no hay opción…**-dijo y continuo remando.

**-¿Qué paso?-**pregunto Darien al ver el revuelo de sus hombres

**-Una…una de las mujeres tiro al mar…señor**

**-Bien Ohnet… ¿Dónde esta la otra?**

**-En su camarote como ordeno**

**-Bien, no importa. Continuemos**

**-Pero…Darien**

**-¿Qué pasa Andrew?**

**-Piensas llevarla con nosotros?**

**-No podemos llevarla al puerto, y si la dejamos a la deriva morirá. Si. La dejaremos en el primer lugar seguro que encontremos…**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**-¡Nicolás!-**se escucho, este acudió al llamado. Al ver de quien se trataba, ordeno a los hombres que le auxiliaran. Ya en cubierta

**-Señor…Yaten… ¿Qué paso?-**dijo este al ver a la mujer inconciente

**-La salve…llévenla al camarote de Serena y que la revise el medico**.- Los hombres hicieron lo que les ordenaron

**-¿Y el Capitán?**

**-Ella…no lo se…-**respondió este observando el horizonte**.-Seguramente la apresara…**

**-No podemos permitirlo!-**dijo Nicolás

-**No. Tenemos que ir por ella. Es nuestro Capitán!!-**dijeron los otros hombres

**-Lo se…pero solo nosotros no podemos hacer nada. **

**-Pero con su tripulación…**-sugirió Hernán

**-Si…-**dijo este observándole.-**Con mi tripulación…entonces…a San Cristóbal…tenemos un rescate que planear….-**dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**-¡Señor¡Señor!-**grito un guardia que entraba mal herido**.-¡Han escapado!**

**-¿Qué dices?  
-Si. El Corsario Fantasma y el Tigre de Barlovento han escapado…**

**-¡Mald…! Amigos, es preciso que vayamos tras ellos. Así terminaremos con su larga cartera de fechorías!-**dijo, a lo que los presentes después de una breve exaltación se dirigieron a sus labores. Salieron del lugar y comenzaron a preparar para su cacería. Diamante, llevo a la rubia hasta una de las habitaciones del lugar. La aventó y dejo en el suelo

**-Aquí te quedaras querida…pobre de ti si intentas algo estupido!**

**-¿Qué piensas hacer?**

**-Lo que debí hacer en la primera oportunidad…**

**-¿Mis hermanas…las rescataras?**

**-Posiblemente…¿te prometió el corazón no es cierto?... ¡Pues te traeré su corazón!-**dijo

**-Rescata con vida a mis hermanas…-**dijo esta poniéndose de pie frente a el mirándolo retadoramente.-…**y haz con el lo que desees…**

-**Claro…y al regresar haré lo mismo contigo…**

**-Lo harás…-**dijo ella tomando el sable de aquel.**-…Pero el sable, estará impregnado de su sangre…¿entiendes?**

**-No niegas ser hija de quien eres…-**dijo y abrió la puerta**.-…Toma…-**dijo sacando un pequeño puñal de sus vestiduras y arrojándolo a la mujer que lo tomo en el aire**.-…Por si tenias alguna duda.-**añadió y salio del lugar. La rubia abrió la mano y observo fijamente aquel artefacto y después, lo aprisiono fuertemente provocando que el filo cortara la mano y la sangre comenzara a brotar…


	19. Aceptación

**La Venganza del Corsario**

**XIX. Aceptación**

-…Esta vivo…mi hermano esta vivo

-Si Darien… y ella también… ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

-¿Qué?... Seguir mi venganza

-¿estas seguro?

-Claro que si… y más ahora que se que Yaten y Serena viven…. Eso me alienta a desaparecer a ese hombre para que no pueda hacerles más daño

-Piénsalo… Yaten te desprecia… no te apoyara… y Serena… bueno… no sobra decir que si tiene una oportunidad te cruzara con el filo de su sable…

-Eso…

-Escucha Darien…-interrumpió el rubio.-Has perdido todo por esta venganza… lo entiendo. Ese maldito mato a tú padre y hermanos, pero mírate; si sigues en ella perderás lo único que te queda. A tú hermano y a la mujer que amas. Aun los puedes recuperar y limpiar tú nombre ante ellos

-Lo haré… pero primero debo matar a ese maldito. Debo cumplir el juramento que hice ante los cuerpos inertes de los míos. Y no me importa si en ello me va la vida… ¿entiendes Andrew?

-Claro. Y se hará lo que tú digas. Nuestra lealtad es contigo y si tú decisión es seguir… seguiremos.-Dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a la salida.-Por cierto… ¿Qué haremos con la hermana de Serena?

-¿su hermana?

-Si. La mujer que hallamos atada a bordo es su hermana

-… no lo se…. Tráela… tal vez deba hablar con ella

-Y no solo hablar…

-¿Qué?

-Los hombres están seguros que ella ha traído la desgracia al barco…

-¿desgracia?

-Si. La botadera y el palo de mesana están casi destruidos. Los hombres planean tirar por la borda a la mujer para saciar a la mala suerte

-…eso… es gracioso… pero bien, diles que la mala suerte pronto nos dejara. Trae a esa mujer y reparen en lo posible los desperfectos. Tortugas nos espera…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

-Me voy querida ¿no piensas despedirte de mi?

-…Solo espero que cuando regresas cumplas con lo que te he pedido

-Vaya… si que eres otra. En otro momento estarías llorando, pero lo único que te anima a seguir es que… ¿mate al hombre que amas?

-…Eso… y verte por ultima vez. Ahora, vete "querido". Y recuerda, que si no lo matas, yo lo haré y después tú le secundaras

-¡claro! Jajaja…-dijo el hombre mientras ella tapaba su desnudez con el satén que cubría la cama.-Por cierto, te tengo un pequeño regalo

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

-Tú… ¿Quién eres?... que va a ser de mi

-Nada. NO te ocurrirá nada. Solo queremos ayudarte…-dijo mientras quitaba las ataduras a la mujer.- ¿estas bien?

-S-si…dime ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me ayudas?

-soy… soy Yaten Kou, mejor conocido como El Tigre de Barlovento…-dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-¿¡que?!...NO El mercenario…

-¿Mercenario?... Ja, creo que no me he hecho de muy buena fama

-¿?

-mmm… bueno… pronto llegaremos a San Cristóbal… ahí alguien te llevara a Maracaibo y… nosotros recuperaremos a tú hermana

-…Lita…si

-¿Lita?... no… ¡Serena!

-¿Qué…? NO. Serena esta-esta muerta

-Eso no es cierto. Serena esta tan viva como tu o yo… Bueno, si es que ese maldito gobernador no le ha puesto una mano encima

-Estas loco!

-No. Tú hermana esta viva. Y tan bien lo se porque es una de nosotros. Cada miembro de esta tripulación te lo dirá.

-¿Qué?... Es su esclava?

-¿esclava? NO… tú eres la que esta mal. Serena es una pirata, como yo, como… es una gran pirata

-NO… estas mintiendo… Serena no puede…

-Claro que si. Y no miento al decir que es una de las mejores. Cierto es que se ha convertido en una proscrita por nuestra causa pero…

-¿pero?  
-Es la mejor persona que he conocido. Nos ha dado un aliento y una forma distinta de ver nuestra profesión…

-NO lo puedo creer

-Pues créelo. Cree que ella esta viva, que es una pirata y una buena mujer.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

-Celebro que Chiba haya escapado… no que Serena este con el

-Pero…

-Lo se. Es mi hermano, pero eso no borra el hecho de que es una escoria. El hará infeliz a esa mujer, y ella no lo hará en menos.

-Terminaran destruyéndose…

-Y destruyendo a los que estén a su alrededor

-¿en verdad lo crees?

-Claro, conozco a mi hermano, y a Chiba. Ambos son hombres de carrera… no descansaran hasta acabar el uno con el otro y

-… y Serena esta en medio…

-Así es querida, así es…-dijo mientras tomaba las riendas de aquel carruaje y emprendía rumbo

-¿Qué te parece?- Pregunto el peliplateado a la mujer que le veía extrañada

-¿a que te refieres?

-Tú regalo ¿no te agrada?-Dijo señalando a la mujer tirada frente a ellos.-Puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella. Será una buena esclava…

-Sabes que no soy como tú. NO gozo con la desgracia de mis semejantes…

-Claro… pero ella no es tu semejante…-dijo y tomo a mujer por el mentón.-Eres la esposa del gobernador y vales más que la ciudad entera…

-No me interesa tener tan alto valor…. Solo el suficiente para acabarte…

-¿lo vez?... Aunque lo niegues eres igual a mi… ahora…te dejo querida…-dijo y beso a la mujer.-Mi regreso… posiblemente sea nuestro ultimo encuentro….-añadió y se retiro de el lugar, seguido por varios soldados. La rubia la inspecciono de reojo a la mujer y llamo a un sirviente.

-Aseadla y dadle de comer. Después llevadla a mis habitaciones.-ordeno

Momentos más tarde, la mujer se encontraba sentada en el balcón de aquella enorme habitación. La otra fue introducida en el lugar, donde pudo observar el lujo y opulencia que gozaban los dueños de este

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-pregunto la otra que seguía de frente al balcón.

-Pe-Perdón?

-Dime. ¿Cómo te atraparon?

-Se-señora yo…

-Supongo que una singara no es tan fácil de atrapar

-¿Qué…? ¿Usted me conoce…? ¡Le juro que yo no he hecho nada!

-No tienes nada que jurarme…Rei.-dijo la otra girando

-¡Se-Serena!-dijo la otra sorprendida.-Estas viva

-Si…si a esto se le puede llamar vida…aunque si lo comparo con lo que te espera…

-¿Lo que…? ¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo?

-¡hacer? No lo se…tengo mucho tiempo para pensarlo…has escuchado a mi esposo…Eres de mi propiedad. Puede hacer lo que quiera contigo

-No serias capaz…

-¡tú no sabes de lo que soy capaz! –dijo la otra

-No puedes…no tienes derecho…

-Claro que lo tengo…oh ya se te olvido que por cuestión tuya estoy aquí… ¿Por qué eh Rei?... ¿porque lo hiciste?

-YO no…

-¿no? Fuiste vil…y ahora, no es tuyo, no es mió… ¿de que sirvió eh?

-…

-Sabes que si quisiera en este momento puedo enviarte al cadalso…

-¡Pues hazlo! ¡Pero hazlo ya! Oh…

-¿oh que?...ya no puedes hacerme más daño. En cambio yo a ti si… tú vida me pertenece…pero no soy como tú.-dijo y giro.- Vete…

-¡que?

-Eres libre. NO me servirías como esclava…no tú…ve, tal vez lo encuentres, y si lo haces…di que…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te rescate?

-NO. Di que más vale que no nos encontremos…porque el día que eso suceda, uno de los dos morirá…y te aseguro que no seré yo… ¿es gracioso no?

-¿Qué es gracioso?

-Mi esposo va rumbo a matarle… y después me matara…pero…

-¿Qué dices?

-Que yo también tengo una vendetta. Una vendetta en la que el es el objetivo…-añadió.-Ahora vete, y espero no volverte a ver.

-pero no…escúchame…tú estas equivocada Darien no…-en ese momento la rubia llamo a la guardia

-Llévenla al primer barco que zarpe a La Española

-NO Serena…Escúchame… ¡escúchame!-dijo la pelinegra, sin que la rubia reparara en ella, fue sacada a rastras de aquel lugar.

En ese momento, Zafiro acompañado de su esposa entraban en el suntuoso palacio

-Serena… ¿Qué pasa?

-Za-zafiro… nada. Solo estoy dando su libertad a… a alguien

-Pues pareciera lo contrario… si. El ser humano es extraño...

-Bueno, eso no importa, lo que si es que estas de regreso y ¡viva!-dijo la otra mujer

-S-si…viva…-respondió la otra correspondiendo al sincero abrazo de la mujer

-Señoras…-interrumpió el otro.-Si me permiten las dejare solas por un momento.-dijo y salio de aquel lugar, monto a un caballo y se alejo a todo galope.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

-Capitán…-grito Artemis desde el mastelero.-Tierra a la vista… ¡tortugas! ¡Llegamos a tortugas!

-…al fin… necesito reponer energías para continuar…-dijo el pelinegro.

Momentos después aquel navío atracaba en uno los embarcaderos de aquella peligrosa y legendaria isla. Los propios no se hicieron esperar y corrieron a obtener noticias de aquel. De su travesía, de su tripulación y de la suerte que corrieron a la merced de el gobernador de Maracaibo.

Las noticias no fueron buenas, pero si bien no había sido en ese momento, todos sabían que aquel aguerrido corsario no se daría por vencido hasta cumplir con la añorada venganza.

Ya en la quinta de el corsario

-¡Oh Luna! ¡estas viva!-decía la mujer mientras se arrojaba los brazos de la pelinegra para llorar amargamente.

-Señorita... Ahora esta bien, esta con amigos…amigo que la cuidaran y protegerán

-Luna…. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo puedes estar tranquila entre todos estos asesinos y ladrones

-eso es….

-Luna…-Interrumpió el peliplateado.-Es cierto…esta viva… tú señora esta viva!

-¿Qué?

-Yo la he visto… La duquesa esta viva y es…

-Es el capitán del Moon Silver

-Señor Andrew… usted no miente…

-NO Luna. NO miento. Tú señora esta viva y…

-¿Qué dicen?

-Niña…

-¿de que hablan Luna?

-De… de su hermana…

-No… mi hermana esta muerta… igual que mí padre… ¡estos asesinos los mataron!

-Eso no es cierto…

-¿no?... ¿Quién si no ustedes?

-Diamante… tal vez

-¡Diamante no pudo ser!-grito la castaña al rubio.- ¡El…el nos protegió!

-Fue solo una actuación. Bien has podido comprobar que El Corsario Fantasma no es el villano que todos dicen…

-Si…pero…No Diamante…el no pudo ser…el ama a mi hermana, a mi familia… ¿no es verdad Luna?

-Niña yo…-dijo la otra.-NO…Lo único que puedo decir es que el señor Darien no es tan cruel ni tan vil. El ama a su hermana, y no le haría daño…El Gobernador es…usted ya lo sabe…

-Pero Luna… es que…no comprendo. El juro protegernos… lloro cada noche desde que regreso y nos informo de la muerte de mi hermana….en verdad la ama

-NO tanto como yo.-interrumpió el pelinegro, a lo cual los otros dos salieron del lugar dejándole solo con la castaña

-Usted… ¿Qué dijo?

-Diamante no sufrió como yo. No lloro como yo lo hice desde ese día en que ella se interpuso entre el gobernador y yo.

-Usted la mato…porque habría de creer que no hizo lo mismo con mi padre

-Porque yo la amo…porque yo la venero, yo la sufro a cada instante. Yo la necesito y la anhelo…

-Es mentira…usted

-Escúchame niña. No me importa que creas, a estas alturas de mi vida, no me importa que crean de mí. Pero de lo que no debes dudar, es que yo amo a tú hermana y que en ningún momento podría hacerle daño. A ella oh su familia. Por ello es que sufro cada día de mi vida, recordando sus palabras, maldiciéndome por un delito que no cometí…

-¿Qué dice?

-Tú hermana esta viva… y el volverla a ver es lo único que me da alientos para no matarme después de cumplir mi venganza

-Vi-viva? ¿Serena esta viva?

-Así es…tan viva que ha jurado matarme…

-Oh..Dios… ¿Qué es todo esto?

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

-es el resultado de nuestros hechos. De nuestras decisiones… de nuestros más íntimos sentimientos que se vuelven contra nosotros como una ola… como una ola que nos inunda y nos lleva a la deriva por este mar de desalientos e imposibilidades…

-¿imposibilidades?

- Si. Momentos tan imposibles como el que estemos juntos….vivos.

-¿de que hablas?

-vivos nunca pero… muertos… su sangre y la mia nos uniran en la eternidad… asi, ni los espectros de sus hermanos ni el de mi padre nos maldecirán…


End file.
